Ben 10 Primix and the council of the universe
by chanted-time
Summary: It had been quiet for two years after the fight with Diagon. Till a message from space arrived. Earth had been chosen as a member of the council. Earth would be kept safe, but in return Ben must give up the omnitrix. Ben made his decision but the omnitrix itself did not agree. Soon Ben finds out the true face of the council after escaping certain dead. Will he be on time?
1. Chapter 1, exchange of the omnitrix part

Ben 10, Primix, the exchange of the omnitrix part 1

The story begins two years after the end of Ben 10 ultimate alien. Ben was at ease after the fight with Diagon. He's now 18 years old. He was fighting the small aliens with his new omnitrix. Gwen went to college and Kevin bought a home so they could live together. Ben got a place of his own. After two years of fighting, he hadn't done much world saving. It was mostly petty crimes everywhere in the universe.

If the persons of view change, it will be written above. It's my first ben 10 sequel so if you have suggestions, thoughts or constructive criticism please write a review for future references.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Ben 10 nor the alien species and series.

Bens view:

I was once again kicking someone's butt. A human was trying to smuggle some alien eggs. A small breath of big chill was enough to scare him off. My life became a lot calmer after the fight with Vilgax and Diagon. I used my omnitrix almost never. Well except for petty crimes like this. For some reason all big villains had disappeared. Some say I scared them of, others say that they have been killed. But by who? I haven't seen any of those villains yet. Vilgax would never give up on me, but I hadn't seen him after our fight. I don't believe that I killed him back then. So why? Why did it feel like something was going to go wrong really soon? I looked at the square watch on my wrist. Was it still necessary for me to exist? I hadn't seen any of my former enemies these past two years. Had they forgotten me?

Suddenly my plumbers badge started flashing. I took it out of my pocket. It was Grandpa Max. I flew back to my apartment and changed back. The flash of the omnitrix was still quite bright. I clicked on the message. A small hologram of grandpa was shown. "Benjamin, we have received quite intriguing news. It would explain the peace in the universe for the last two years. Please come to the headquarters." I nodded and dialed jetray on the omnitrix. It was only an hour flight from here with jetray. I was quite fast with it. It felt great to fly like this. Statue of liberty came into view. Since mount-Rushmore's base was destroyed a few years back, they decided on this place. I landed on the torch in her hand and turned back. Grandpa Max was waiting on the platform.

His face seemed tired. I had a feeling that the news wasn't particularly good. We walked towards the elevator in silence. Grandpa max clicked his plumbersbadge into the round circle of the elevator. A robotic voice started talking. "Max Tennyson and Benjamin Tennyson, welcome in the headquarters of the plumbers. Please grab on as we descend towards the lower parts of the base." It felt like a free-fall every time I took this elevator. I'll never eat two hotdogs again in this elevator. Never again! The elevator started to brake and the doors of the elevator opened. All kinds of aliens walked among the humans. Some of them were part of my omnitrix I could use. Others had been scanned for future purposes. Grandpa showed me to his office. It was a large cylinder room with green glass. Grandpa had stuff lying around the room. Some weapons, some new inventions and on his desk was a metal ball.

Grandpa showed me a seat and sat down himself. He sighed. Was he going to ask me to give up the omnitrix? Now that peace had been there for two years? It was very logical. The omnitrix was a weapon of great power, but also the keeper of all alien DNA that had been found. Even I started to doubt the use of the omnitrix for such small matters. Grandpa grabbed the metal ball. "Ben, we have gotten an invitation as earth to join the council of the universe." Weird, why did I never hear about such a council? It's even called the council of the universe. I've been in the universe a lot of times already. Grandpa shook his head. "You couldn't have known Ben. Every person has an absolute pledge of silence till the other planet belongs to the council of the universe. Even I and a lot of coworkers have never heard of its name. They send the plumbers a message to spread among humanity with a very tempting over. Sadly there are also some conditions that must be met."

Grandpa gave the metallic ball a spin. A hologram appeared from it. It was an alien resembling a Tetramand. Like four arms with the exception that he was wearing a white coat. He nodded his head. "Honored plumbers, humanity have finally met our conditions. Rejoice for you have been allowed in the council of the universe. Your planet earth shall officially be recognized as save heaven for alien species. The council and its participants shall come to your aid in times of need, just as you have done for them." Grandpa halted the message. I raised my eyebrow? "I find it hard to believe?" Grandpa nodded. "We did too, until they send us their entire history and laws. Ben, thousands of races that we have met already are part of the council. Many aliens on your watch are part of them. Protected from when their worlds had collapsed. Some of our coworkers finally broke their silence because we were accepted."

That's nice and all, but there must be some catch. Otherwise grandpa wouldn't be so worried. "What is the problem then? Join the council!" Grandpa clicked on the metallic ball again. The Tetramand started talking again. "Before you are a complete member, some conditions must be met. The first few have been completed already: Openness about aliens, save heavens for the weak, protectors above the laws and the willingness to improve. There are still a few others conditions. Most of those issues are small, but this is a slightly big one. The male human child called Benjamin Kirby Tennyson has to give up his rights on the omnitrix. The council believes that such a powerful device should not be in the hands of one person. We wish to store the omnitrix for future generations as an ark for all life in the universe."

I guess I was right. It really was about giving up the omnitrix, but to give it to something as shady as the council? "I understand their reasons, but can we really trust them with the omnitrix? I rather not hand it over to the next villain?" Grandpa let the message play further. "Of course we will provide asylum for the human child and those around him for the enemies he made in his life. As proof of this we have captured all enemies that had threatened to destroy him or the earth. It is time to relieve him of his burden and take safety of the people in our own hands." Grandpa stopped the message again. "I'll be sheltered? It's nice and all grandpa, but I still don't believe them…" Cells were shown in the message, it hold Vilgax, doctor animo, ghostfreak aka Zs'Skayr and all kinds of former enemies. Large and small. Don't tell me that the council was responsible for the peace these last two years?

Grandpa sighed. "The council created a complete prison within the null void. Your enemies couldn't make it out resulting in two peaceful years." Grandpa let the message play further again. The Tetramand and Azmuth showed up. Azmuth began talking. "Benjamin, I have decided to honor their wishes. I will create a pod that will be indestructible. I'll make sure that the omnitrix will be kept safe and unattainable for those that wish harm. Galvin had been part of the council for a long time. The original omnitrix was always meant for this purpose. Now that those who seek such power have been imprisoned, I don't see much use in you holding on to it. It's time to let go." Even Azmuth knew about the council. Wasn't my decision already decided then? I don't believe I could even refuse.

The message ended with a date. "We give you two weeks to decide. The place of exchange will be the waters close to a well-known statue called the statue of liberty. It is only fitting for the new era that will follow for the human race. Information about the council will be delivered together with this message." I suddenly felt something missing. "When exactly did you get this message?" Grandpa sighed. "It was delivered a week ago. All world organizations have been informed about now. I request that you stay on base for the time being. Some people may try to convince or threaten you to give up the omnitrix." I nodded. "It's quite funny. Just when I thought it was time to quit, I'm actually forced to quit." Grandpa nodded.

He stood up and laid his hands on my shoulders. "Are you sure that you wish to give up the omnitrix?" I felt my hearth beating. Was I truly going to make that decision? I brought the omnitrix before my eyes. Azmuth made precautions, so that it would never fall in the wrong hands. I opened my mouth. "Yes, if Azmuth promises that the omnitrix will be kept from harm then so be it. When are we going to remove it?" Grandpa showed six fingers. "I rather keep it on your wrist till the date. Who knows what could happen in between?" He was right about that. Some people couldn't be trusted with power. Even I almost made that mistake when I held the sword Ascalon. Rid the whole world of evil, I was so foolish to not snap out of it by myself.

I just couldn't fully believe the story of this council. "Can the council really be trusted? What were the other conditions?" Grandpa sat down again. He looked worried. "That's the point Ben. It's perfect. All power plants will be remodeled so that it won't harm our planet. Heavy laws about nuclear weapons will be enforced. Education will be changed so that earth truly becomes part of the universe. They are beautiful conditions. Many jurists are reading and judging it, but no backdoors have been found. We have permission from most big countries including Europa and China. Russia is still considering and Africa is almost convinced. Like I said, it's an opportunity we can't refuse."

So my choice didn't matter. I would have been forced by all nations of the world to give up the omnitrix. Guess it helped that I had the same idea. I heard knocking on the door. Gwen and Kevin came in. Gwen's hair had grown even longer. Kevin looked less like a hooligan now. He wore a black shirt and trousers. He even had a short beard. He seemed grown up. Here I was, still wearing my own clothing combination. My green jacket had been bought over and over again. I didn't even count how many I destroyed of them. Gwen hugged me. "I heard the news, we came straight here." Gwen hugged Grandpa Max. Grandpa smiled. "It's good to see you Gwendolyn and Kevin. Ben already made his decision." Gwen nodded.

"Are you really okay with giving up the omnitrix Ben, to return to your normal life after so many years? You've been doing this for almost what eight years?" I corrected her. "Don't forget I lived a normal life till grandpa Max went missing. I guess it's time to leave it behind." Kevin grinned. "So you'll finally be a normal human? That's going to be fun in a fight." I grinned. "I'm pretty sure I can still beat you even as a human." Gwen gave Kevin an elbow. "This is serious Kevin. He still has many enemies. What if they decide to hunt him, now that he's almost powerless?" Grandpa interfered. "No need to worry Gwen, the council will give him asylum till all his enemies have been captured. He'll have to life away from earth for a while."

Wait a sec. That wasn't what I was told. He said asylum. I presumed he meant I was going undercover. "What do you mean by that Grandpa?" Grandpa sat down again. "Your face is known over the whole earth Ben. You can't be safe on this earth. The council has members all over the universe, even in parts you haven't discovered yet. The races there don't know you either. It's perfect for safety reasons. The council has promised that it will only last for around two years, three at most. No contact with earth will be allowed." I felt the blood in my face draining. "Wait a sec. I'm alright with giving up the omnitrix, but not with being sent to the middle of nowhere? How am I going to study, get a diploma?" Everyone in the room raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on, you know I can do better if I actually tried." Grandpa shook his head. "It's only two years Ben. After that you can build up your normal life. You haven't done much these two years either." I snorted at his answer. Sadly he was right about that.

Grandpa looked at Gwen. "Gwen, can I ask for your help when removing the omnitrix? Guarding it till its locked solid in his container?" Gwen nodded. Kevin didn't seem convinced. "Why don't they bring the container here? If it's locked up, it will be a lot safer? Locking it in public is asking for problems." Gwen placed her hand on her chin. "That's true. It would be incredible dangerous with all the people that are going to watch." Grandpa interfered. "It is the perfect display of their power. An object so wanted in the universe can be handed over in such a free manner. How would a world react upon seeing that?" Gwen placed her finger on her cheek. "Still, I find it awfully risky. Who will deliver the watch?" Grandpa pointed at me. "Seeing is believing. They want Ben to hand over the omnitrix. The whole world will be watching you."

After the talk I got shown a room on the base. It was small, the size of my former bedroom. It had an own douche and toilet. I locked the door and let myself fall on the bed. I did not expect the last part. I was fully prepared to give up the omnitrix, but living two years in who knows where? It almost sounded like a punishment. I brought the omnitrix in my view. The small square watch glowed green. I had so many adventures because of this watch, so many encounters with the universe as a hero. I even travelled through time. It suddenly hit me. Time, would my timeline change? I had met Ben 10.000 and other Bens that would still be heroes. Wouldn't that change? If I gave up the watch, it meant that I gave up on that future.

I sighed. Why was I thinking of going back on my decision? I had prepared myself for it. The Omnitrix started talking. Was it a message of Azmuth? "Primus has been betrayed by its creator. Omnitrix shall find replacement for Primus." What was the watch talking about? Primus was the core of the omnitrix. I remember that planet very well. I almost gave the omnitrix to Vilgax back then and Azmuth was its creator. Why did Primus feel betrayed by Azmuth? The watch light turned purple in color. What was it up to? The voice started talking again. "New primus found. All conditions for transfer are to be completed." I walked towards the door. Maybe Grandpa Max knew what was going on.

Just before I could reach the door, the omnitrix talked again. "Specimen known as: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson will be sedated during the process." I tried to shout but I felt an incredible pain running through my body. All my muscles seemed to cramp at the same time. I fell face first on the ground. My whole body trembled. I couldn't shout or move. Why did the omnitrix turn on me? Was it because I decided to give it up? No, the omnitrix never behaved like that. It was just a computer build by Azmuth. I tried to stay consciousness, but the pain kept coming. I only heard a few words before I passed out. "Reconstruction of Primus at 0.001%"


	2. Chapter 2, exchange of the omnitrix part

Ben 10, Primix, the exchange of the omnitrix part 2

Summary: Ben has been asked by the council of the universe to give up the omnitrix. He decided very easily to accept. But the omnitrix seems to disagree and knocks Ben unconscious.

Gwen's view:

I guess Ben really wasn't ready to give up yet. He didn't come for dinner or breakfast. It was hard on him. He was so attached to the watch and the adventures that it brought. Could he really live a normal life, without seeking action? So I decided to talk to him. Not talk him out of it. The whole world was threatening him to give up the watch. I couldn't just change his mind, only for his sake. I knocked on the door. "Ben, can we talk for a bit? You haven't been there for breakfast; you must be hungry by now?" No answer at all. He didn't even tell me to go away? That's not like Ben? He had difficulty keeping his mouth shut in the most crucial times. "Ben, Ben are you alright?" Nothing at all? Not even a sound. Why did I feel so worried? He could be asleep so I walked back. Lunch was served.

Kevin and I were watching a boring car program. Dinner had been served as well and Ben still hadn't come out of his room. "Kevin, I'm worried. Ben would never skip dinner twice?" Kevin lay back on the couch. "Don't worry so much. He still has the watch. He could have flown out with big chill to get some burgers. It's not like we could stop him if he's invisible." I nodded and sat back down. Kevin looked at his badge and then at me. "Do you believe this council crap?" I fell silent. "It's hard to believe isn't it? We'll be protected, our earth will be protected." Kevin shook his head. "That's the point Gwen. Why now? Why after eight years did they decide to let us join? We've been protecting this earth for eight years against the most formidable enemies and now they barge in taking over our jobs!" I sighed. This wasn't just about the council. Kevin was worried that we would be benched, now that the council would protect us.

Kevin stood up. "I'm going to wake Ben up. It's boring if nothing happens." I grabbed his arm and walked with him. By the door Kevin changed his hand with the metal of the door and started knocking on Ben's door. "Yo, Ben wake up! We want to talk!" No response. Kevin clicked his tongue. Grandpa Max came walking in. He seemed worried. "Gwen did you get any response from Ben? I tried to talk to him after lunch, but he doesn't react?" Kevin stopped knocking on the door. "Could he have escaped with one of his aliens?" Grandpa Max shook his head. He showed us a green dot on his tablet. It was the tracker on Ben's watch. "He's been inside his room since yesterday. Nobody saw him leave." My heart started racing. What if something happened to Ben? Why couldn't he answer us if he was inside his room?" I concentrated my mana on the lock of the door, but it was repelled. I felt flustered.

"Grandpa, why did my mana get reflected?" Grandpa's eyes became scared. He swiped his card next to the door. A red screen flashed and a soft voice spoke. "Access denied for Max Tennyson." Grandpa looked it up on his tablet. He looked worried. "Something hacked our system. Everyone is locked out of this room, but how? Azmuth designed this place, only he could hack it." I saw Kevin flinch. "So, Azmuth wasn't telling the truth? He decided to have the omnitrix for himself?" We all fell silent. Grandpa Max was busy typing and shook his head. "No, it's can't be Azmuth." Kevin turned himself full metal. "I'm going to break the door. Stand back!" I didn't stop him. I was worried about Ben. After five heavy punches the door gave in. I kept it from falling down with a mana string and dumped it in the hall. There was Ben, lying on the ground, completely unconscious.

I ran towards him trying to get him awake but he didn't react at all. Grandpa grabbed him and laid him on the bed. Kevin stayed close to the door. "Is his watch supposed to be purple colored?" I was so worried about Ben not waking up, that I hadn't noticed the color change. Grandpa took it in his hand. There was a percentage on it. 36,431 %. It suddenly hit me. "Did the omnitrix do this? We have to get the watch of his wrist!" I tried to put my mana on the lock of the omnitrix but it was repelled like with the door. I was thrown away by the shock the device gave me, luckily Kevin catched me before crashing into the wall. I was dumbfounded by it. A female voice came out of the omnitrix. "Reconstruction of Primus at 37.003%. Till the reconstruction is complete: specimen known as Benjamin Kirby Tennyson will be kept under narcosis. All harmful actions against the link shall be returned to its owners."

We were all silent. It never talked like that. It had repelled my attack like it said. Why did it suddenly defend itself against others? It never shocked Vilgax or any other enemy for that matter. Grandpa carried Ben in his arms. "Let's go to the sickbay. I want to know what's happening." We walked behind him. Ben never woke up. Not even when Kevin slapped his face. Was the watch truly keeping Ben in a coma? They couldn't help in the sickbay. Every machine stated that Ben was kept in a coma and that the watch was responsible for it. I sat down next to him after a few hours. We even tried removing the omnitrix but it kept its warning and attacked every one of us. I never thought the omnitrix was so dangerous until now. Kevin was sitting close to me. It felt like we were watching Ben on his deathbed. It felt so surreal.

"When are you going to release Ben?" It was a thought that floated in my head the past few hours. I never expected the watch to answer. "After the reconstruction of Primus is complete, specimen known as Benjamin Kirby Tennyson will be released of his coma and be given painkillers for the removing process." Both Kevin and I were astonished. We only needed to ask? One of the doctors came walking in. He checked upon Ben and walked away. I felt the need to ask again. "Why are you doing this?" No answer from the omnitrix. I wanted to try again, but Kevin interfered. "Why are you keeping Ben hostage?" I didn't expect the watch to react upon that, but it did. "Primus has been betrayed by its creator. Omnitrix has to reconstruct a second primus before the first is erased. The host of the omnitrix has to be kept in coma so that the omnitrix may use his energy to complete the task."

We informed grandpa about what the omnitrix had said. Ben was watched 24/7. The percentage took really long to grown. It was snail-paced. The day that Ben had to give up the omnitrix kept coming closer, but he still wasn't waking up. I came every day to check up on him.

Tomorrow was the day of delivery. All news channels were talking about it. Kevin was zapping, but on every channel it was mentioned. A large alien ship had docked next to the statue of liberty. The council had been informed on the malfunction of the omnitrix, but not about the reason why the omnitrix did it. Why was grandpa keeping that a secret? Grandpa knocked on the door. "Gwen, Kevin, Azmuth has arrived and the countdown of the omnitrix is almost finished." We stood up and walked towards the sickbay.

Ben's view:

I felt sluggish and tired, like I had slept for an entire day. My body almost didn't respond to me. I could only remember the weird conversation that I had with the omnitrix. "Hmm, his responses seem fine, but I don't remember putting narcosis in the omnitrix." It was a really familiar voice. Where have I heard it before? I opened my eyes to see a small grey creature. "Azmuth? What are you doing here?" The grey creature had a sad smile. "Checking up on you after the omnitrix malfunctioned. I don't see any abnormalities either. Weird." I saw Kevin and Gwen in the corner of the room. Why did they look so worried? "What's the matter guys? I just slept right?" Gwen sat down beside me. "You slept for six freaking days Ben. You've been kept in a coma by the omnitrix. Tomorrow is the exchange of the omnitrix!"

I didn't believe my ears. I had slept for six whole days? No wonder my body felt so sluggish. The watch had its normal green color back. Was it just my imagination? "Shouldn't we get the omnitrix of then? How late is it?" Gwen sighed. "It's almost night. We wanted to wait till you woke up, before getting the omnitrix off. Your body is still partly under morphine, so you won't feel much of it."

How wrong could they have been? Azmuth was intending to take the watch off but it refused. All the codes that Azmuth dialed were blocked. So they had to remove it the old fashioned way. They cut it with lasers, but the omnitrix fought back clawing my arm over and over again. I could feel the pain in my arm throbbing. After six hours Azmuth locked the omnitrix in its container. My arm was full of gauzes. The doctors stitched and treated the wounds. Gwen and Kevin were in the room as well, watching the omnitrix fight back.

Gwen seemed very pale. We were left alone in the room. Gwen looked up at me. "It feels really wrong. The way the omnitrix was fighting back, like it knows something that we don't." Kevin commented on that. "It was the first time just like that right?" I nodded. "But it didn't hurt half as much. It just refused to let go. It never seemed that desperate, damn my arm hurts." Gwen nodded. "Do you think you can do the exchange?" I nodded and closed my eyes. "After a good rest yes." Gwen and Kevin left the room.

Sadly I hadn't a good night's sleep. I was having nightmares about the omnitrix attacking me. I still felt extremely sluggish. I had difficulty standing up the next morning. Putting on my clothes exhausted me. I used the walls to keep walking. Why was my body so weakened? Okay, I slept for six days, but this was getting annoying. Grandpa Max had my breakfast ready in the canteen. I slowly put the food in my stomach. Grandpa was worried about me. I could see it in his eyes. "I'm just a bit dizzy, there's nothing wrong with me." Grandpa didn't seem convinced. He walked me to the elevator and showed his card.

"Ben, the whole world will be watching. Keep yourself straight and talk clearly. Show the world that you truly took the watch of." He loosened the bandages on my wrist. It was still full of stitches. Azmuth joined the elevator with the omnitrix in the container. It suddenly hit me. "How will they know it's truly the omnitrix?" Azmuth didn't say a word. He took a step closer with the container. The watch suddenly moved with black colored strings trying to break the glass. It seemed like it was a monster trying to escape its cage. Azmuth took a step back. His face seemed sad. "I don't know what went wrong. I never saw it like this, it's behaving like a scared animal." The elevator started going up.

The doors towards the torch of the statue of liberty opened. I heard cameras going off and reporters that worded out my arrival. The whole island was full of people. The water was full of boats; the air was full of helicopters and drones. All kinds of cameras were turned towards me. In front of me stood the Tetramand in white clothing. He was guarded by two other Tetramands with long spears. He spoke with a loud voice. "Benjamin Tennyson, we ask you to hand over the omnitrix. We wish for it to be stored and serve as an arc for future generations." I nodded. Azmuth handed the container over to me. The few reporters that were on top of the torch gave a shocked yell, when the omnitrix started fighting back. There was a large screen at the foot of the statue. The masses became quiet after seeing the omnitrix fighting inside the container on that screen.

Even the Tetramand seemed flustered. I slowly walked towards the Tetramand and handed the omnitrix over. "Please keep the omnitrix save from all evil. It must be used as hope and not become a weapon of destruction." Everyone started clapping. The Tetramand spoke loud for the people listening. "Guards show the world that Benjamin Tennyson has truly given up the omnitrix." The guards grabbed my arm and loosened the bandages. My arm looked red and blood still came out of some of the wounds. I could see the faces of the reporters flinching. The other guard put the bandages back on again. The Tetramand spoke. "As you have seen, your last condition been fulfilled. We the council of the universe welcome earth as our next member!" The masses started clapping and cheering. I felt my body swaying. My vision became a bit grey. Why did I feel so awful? Was it really caused by lying in bed? I felt the strong hand of grandpa keeping me straight. "You did well Ben."

Grandpa intended to bring me back inside, but one of the Tetramand guards stopped him. "We'll bring Benjamin to the place he'll be kept safe for the next two years. Please say your farewells." I had to go right now? Why? Why couldn't I say goodbye to everyone? Gwen came running and hugged me. "Keep your wits together. Two years will be over before you know it." Kevin tapped me on the shoulder. "Keep training or I'll beat the crap out of you the next time we meet!" Grandpa grabbed my shoulders. "I'll make sure to keep our family safe. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." I nodded and said goodbye. The Tetramand helped me in a smaller ship and flew off. I waved at grandpa, Gwen and Kevin till I couldn't see them anymore.

After a while the smaller ship docked in a larger ship. The Tetramand said almost nothing to me. I just had to follow. My body was feeling even worse than at the torch. My arm burned and my stomach was turning. I had to use the wall to keep up with the Tetramands pace. He showed me a room and left. Normally I would have asked him a lot of questions but I just felt so sick at the moment. As soon as I touched the bed, I fell asleep. I was woken up by a Merlinisapien, like Chamalien. His skin color was light purple at the moment. He wore white clothes like the Tetramands. "Benjamin Tennyson, we have arrived at the different dimension that you will be staying at."

My ears perked at what he said. Different dimension? So a far off planet was not good enough? They were going to dump me in a whole different universe? The Merlinisapien grabbed my left arm that wasn't hurt and showed me towards the smaller ships. Before going through the door he handed me a spacesuit. I had to put in on myself. My right arm was refusing any kind of movement. The Merlinisapien saw and helped me. He clicked his tongue. "You should have them look at it, when you arrive. It seems like a very nasty wound." I nodded. "What kind of aliens life on that planet?" De Merlinisapien activated the functions of the spacesuit. "Most of them lost their planets. It's a place that allows you to take refuge. Come, they are waiting for you." I stepped into the small ship.

Another Merlinisapien came into the ship as well. He was armed with a gun and spear. Why would he need that? The Merlinisapien that helped me dress started the ship and steered towards a grey planet. Was that really going to be my home for two years? I didn't see a city or anything that looked like a civilization. It was a smooth landing. The Merlinisapien gave me a helmet and opened the doors. The other stayed with the ship. I was confused. "Where can I breathe on this planet? I won't be able to live for two years with the air I have in this suit? The face of the Merlinisapien became dark. Why did I have a bad feeling about this? His face was stern. "Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. The council of the universe has declared you dangerous and a possible enemy. Your sentence will now enfold. You shall be executed!"

I heard the sound of a gun and looked up towards the ship. The other Merlinisapien had shot something but what? I suddenly heard an alarm of my suit going off. The Merlinisapien before me had retreated to the ship. I started running towards the ship, but the Merlinisapien shot right before my feet. The alarm of my suit went off even louder. I finally noticed what the Merlinisapien had shot. It was my oxygen tank. I saw the small ship take off. My last hope of getting out of here.


	3. Chapter 3, stranded

Ben 10 Primix chapter 3, stranded

Summary: Ben had given up the omnitrix. The omnitrix fought back with everything it had. Leaving Ben with a weakened body and an arm full of stitches. Directly after the exchange he was brought to the planet for his refuge. What he saw was a lifeless planet, with his captors telling him his dead sentence.

Bens view:

Thousands of thought ran through my mind. How was I going to survive this? Should I just go die? Was there any possibility that I was going to survive? It suddenly came to me. I grabbed the hole in my oxygen tank and put my hand on top of it. The warning was subduing a bit. It still warned me that it leaked, but at least it was not a giant hole anymore. I breathed in a few times. Okay, what now? First I had to fix the hole and find a solution to my problem. I watched my surroundings. Rock and sand were not things that were going to help me. I needed a solution and fast, because a lot of air had already leaked out. I searched the ground in hope of finding something and started to walk slowly away from the place where they dropped me. What if they came back to really kill me?

My body was not responding correctly. My right arm refused to move and was throbbing big time. It sadly wasn't my only problem. My whole body started to disobey. My eyes became blurry, my hearing became numb, my stomach was making me sick and I started to shiver. This couldn't be caused by some coma could it? Was I injected with some kind of virus on the ship, to make certain that I would die? My foot refused to lift itself and I stumbled. Thanks to the low gravity, my fall was slowed, but I still landed on my right arm. It burned from the pain it was experiencing. My left arm was still keeping the hole in my oxygen tank closed. I tried to get up again, pushing my knees forward. Why did I feel so damn sluggish? I had no strength in any part of my body. I couldn't even sit up right; I couldn't get off the ground. Would it really end like this? I was going to die after getting ditched by the council?

I felt my brain slowly shutting down. My mind became less concentrated. All kind of unnecessary thoughts flooded my mind like I was drunk. My eyelids felt so heavy. In the distance I heard the beep go off from my oxygen tank. It was almost empty. I would just fall asleep like this and never wake up again, never seeing my family again? Suddenly I heard an almost annoying voice, but who was it? Why did I recognize it? My mind wasn't helping. "Specimen known as Ben Kirby Tennyson must adapt to the hostile environment till the reconstruction progress of Primus has been completed." It sounded so familiar, but also so non-existent. Why did it feel impossible and yet familiar? I heard more voices. Did someone find me on this planet? No impossible. I felt myself slipping away.

I heard voices in the distance again. "Do you agree to ignore Ben for the next 10.000 years?" A female voice answered. "Proposal denied! You know he had no choice in the matter Bellicus." It became silent again. An angry male voice spoke up again. "Denying Bens request for help for the next 10.000 years?" The female voice sighed. "Proposal denied Bellicus. You should know that by know." Why did those two feel so familiar? "Proposing to shake Ben awake?" The female voice answered once again but agreeing this time. "Proposal accepted!" My body felt like it was thrown around. I opened my eyes in confusion. I saw something that I would never wish to see again. Two green heads floating in the middle of space. Serena and Bellicus, the consciousnesses of alien X.

I checked my body that was floating in space. I still felt terrible sick, my whole body felt numb, but my head cleared up. My right arm was wrapped up in bandages and I was not wearing the spacesuit that I was dying in. "How… is this happening? You should be with the omnitrix? I was dying and I don't remember coming here or changing?" Bellicus showed anger towards me. "I'm proposing to ignore Ben Tennyson for all eternity, after he intended to lock us up for eternity!" Serena sighed again. "Proposal denied Bellicus. He had no choice in the matter." They did know about the exchange of the omnitrix but how? Serena looked at Bellicus. "Should we tell him about the matter?" Bellicus showed a pissed look. "Proposal denied!"

A high woman like voice spoke. "I'm asking permission to recreate primus like a micro universe inside the cells of the specimen known as Ben Kirby Tennyson and access to the knowledge of the Celestialsapien?" Wait what? Where did that voice come from? I searched the empty space but nothing was here. Bellicus and Serena made serious faces and spoke at the same time. "We accept your proposal!" What? I had tiresome discussions with them for who knows how long and they agree without a problem to this voice? "Why did you agree so easily and what exactly did you agree too? Who did you agree with?" Bellicus looked another way. Serena nodded. "You should be thankful Ben. If it wasn't for it, you truly would have died and we would have been imprisoned forever." It? The voice was clearly from a woman.

Bellicus growled. "Just let that fool figure it out himself. He won't be leaving for some time anyway. The reconstruction progress is not without pain; maybe we should let him feel some of it? Serena shook her head. "I deny that proposal Bellicus. Even you wouldn't want to feel that pain; he's still feeling a part of it anyway." I felt so confused. It was true that my body wasn't responding to me. But what did they intend to do with that micro universe or whatever? "Can someone just explain what is happening? Why did the council try to kill me on some god forgotten planet? Why does it feel like my body isn't responding to anything I want? How could I have changed without the omnitrix?" Bellicus and Serena didn't answer me. It was the female sounding voice. "Do I have permission to enlighten Ben Kirby Tennyson on his current situation?"

I almost didn't believe it the first time, but for it to work a second time. Bellicus and Serena nodded in agreement. Serena opened her mouth. "Ben, a distress call was spread throughout the omnitrix from Primus and asked all alien species with their own presence for help. Since we exist next to your conscience, we could answer the distress call. The first step was getting you unconscious when you were left alone." Bellicus grinned. "I basically smacked you in the head from behind, if I had hands." Serena continued. "After that, all stored DNA in the watch was transferred in your body causing your anti-virus cells to go on a rampage. The reason you felt like vomiting. The last thing transferred into your body was the supreme link and access to Primus. It's the voice you hear." It felt like a bad movie. Did the omnitrix even have such an option?

I heard the voice again. "The reconstruction of Ben Kirby Tennysons body and fusing Primus is now at 1.345%" I closed my eyes for a second. The voice talked about me as a specimen, like I was part of the omnitrix like the other aliens the first time I heard it. The second time I heard it, it intended to save me from dying of low oxygen. And now it was talking about restoring my body? "Why was it me? It was an accident that I even touched the omnitrix in the first place. It was never meant for me from the start. It has been taken from me many times, I misused it many times so why?" Bellicus and Serena didn't answer me.

The voice did. "Ben Kirby Tennyson has been recognized as the most trustworthy ally of Primus even with all his human flaws. His bodied endured many alien contaminations and is still functioning properly. Making his body a lifetime opportunity for Primus to fuse with." My thoughts went on a rampage inside my head. My body was contaminated by aliens and Primus intended to fuse with it? "Primus intends to take over my body?" Bellicus started laughing. Serena shook her head. She answered me with a smile. "You'll become Primus, not the other way around." Primus? That giant planet with the green river that was everywhere will become me? "Will my conscience be erased? Will I be erased?" Bellicus stopped laughing. "No you foolish boy. Your body will become Primus and you must ensure its safety just like you did with the omnitrix."

It was that I was floating in space; otherwise I would have slumped on my bed. I wasn't getting a clear answer at all. My body would become Primus, but I would still have to protect it. How was that going to work? "Why does a planet want my body? Isn't it better to float safely in space where no one will find it?" The voice answered me. I finally noticed it coming from my right side. "The location of Primus was compromised by its former creator and his wishes. Primus wishes to store and expand its databank with the help of the Celestialsapien race. Creating a micro universe that contains all alien species that exist and those that were brought to extinction, keeping them safe just as the original creator of the omnitrix had intended."

I felt like it became even more complicated. There was just one question on my mind right now that slipped. "Who am I talking to?" The voice was silent for a few minutes. Bellicus started scolding me again. "Who do you think idiot? It said so itself!" Serena shushed Bellicus. "Don't forget that he almost died Bellicus. His head must still be muddled and his body is experiencing a part of all the pain he's going through! Ben, the voice you're talking to is Primus itself." I suddenly remembered the whole thing on Primus again. It had called for the omnitrix and Azmuth. I just never thought it through. I thought that Primus was just a machine created by Azmuth, but… Wait a second. Primus wasn't only created by Azmuth. "Why didn't you contact Zennith? She could still be alive? She's your creator as well right?"

Primus started talking again. "Zennith gave Primus the ability to act in safekeeping the arc of the universe. But she cannot provide Primus with what I need Ben Tennyson. Only your body was changed over the years in such a degree, that Primus could manifest in it." I never heard that the omnitrix had changed my body? I did change in aliens all the time, but the omnitrix should have kept my body normal right? Why did I never ask this simple question to Azmuth? Why did this danger never occur to me? How stupid was I? Big chill had affected me during her mating season. Rath changed my behavior. The ultimate aliens took over my body several times.

I opened my eyes again and stared at my right arm. I was fairly certain that the voice came from my wrist, but I didn't see anything like a watch under my bandages. I started to unwrap my arm. I silently stared at what should have been my left arm. It was like I wore a green gauntlet on my wrist resembling the ultimatrix. It had a small black screen around 3 by 5 cm and the familiar hourglass but it was flat. The black screen of the gauntlet showed a percentage that was around 50%. Didn't the voice of Primus say it was around 1%? I almost forgot that time in this dimension was different from the outside. I touched the gauntlet and it felt like metal just as the omnitrix, but on the rim it connected straight onto my skin. It went from skin to gauntlet and the only difference was its texture.

Just out of curiosity I tapped the hourglass symbol like I always used to do. A thin circle came up with a green colored cylinder. The cylinder looked like water dancing inside the small container. Primus spoke up again. "The functions of the changing module can only be accessed when the reconstruction of Primus is over." I nodded and gave the circle on top of the cylinder a little spin. The last alien that I used showed up in a hologram. It wasn't a green hologram like usual. It was a colored hologram of Big Chill as if a small Big Chill was standing on the circle formed plate. The circle on which it stood showed a blue lined circle under it. I slightly pushed the ring onto the blue ring. The hologram changed into ultimate big chill. When I pushed the circle back up a little normal big chill appeared again. Did this mean that I could directly become an ultimate alien?

Bellicus and Serena started debating again. I was so fascinated by the gauntlet on my arm that I hadn't noticed. Here and there I answered them, but my mind wasn't really helping. The rush of excitement about this omnitrix was over. I felt sick and would love to sleep in my own bed. I just had to ask another question. "Why do I still have the omnitrix? I'm pretty sure it was ripped of my arm." Primus answered again. I started to like this talkative version. It was never so easy to get answers. "Correction, the weapon known as the omnitrix has been stored in the fault of the group called the council of the universe."

I tapped on the gauntlet. "It's right here?" Primus seemed to disagree. "The device you tap is your arm, with the appearance and functions of the device you are familiar with. This will ease the usage of aliens species stored in Primus." It just hit me all of a sudden. This wasn't real: A talking omnitrix, Bellicus and Serena agreeing, me being alive after getting dumped on a lifeless planet. It just wasn't real. Was this some kind of hallucination because of the oxygen leak? Was I perhaps already dead, but not understanding it? I closed my eyes. That must have been the reason my body wasn't moving. I was dead, wasn't I? I died after the council had betrayed me. This whole Primus thing was the imagination inside my head, trying to convince me that I was still alive.

"Ouch, dammit that hurt!" It felt like I was electrocuted by a taser. I suddenly felt my body move again. Another shock hit my body, I yelped again. "What's happening?" I opened my eyes seeing Bellicus grin. Serena seemed rather worried. "Are you alright Ben? Primus is restoring your nerves system." I felt my muscles in my hands move again. I could move my arms and legs again. Yet another shock went through my body. It got easier to move every time I felt such a shock. Was I getting reanimated or something? Was I found by the people that lived on such a lifeless planet? I heard Primus voice again. "The reconstruction of the body Primus is at 88%. Primus is shutting down the consciousness known as Ben to complete the transfer of the codon stream."

My head felt flooded again like it forced me to go to sleep. Was this a good thing? Was what Primus had said real or just a dream? Was I finally going to wake up getting reanimated or sleep for eternity? It was silent for a long time. I didn't know if I was asleep or awake till I started hearing voices again. I hoped that my dream about Bellicus and Serena didn't come back. It was a rather young voice this time. Not resembling Bellicus nor Serena's voice. It didn't even match Primus voice that I've been hearing. "Young man, have you come to? Would you like to eat something? You must have been weakened after such a long time asleep.


	4. Chapter 4, a planet of refugees

Ben 10 Primix: chapter 4, planet of refugees

Summary: Ben woke up inside the realm of alien X. They talked to him. Bellicus was slightly pissed because Ben gave up the omnitrix. Ben hears all kinds of things from a female voice that calls herself Primus. He thinks that everything he sees must be some kind of hallucination. He wakes up hearing an unknown voice.

Bens view:

I opened my eyes again. I didn't see the black space with Bellicus and Serena. It really was just a bad dream. The one that spoke to me was a race I didn't recognize. The boy slightly resembled an Anodite. Instead his body was a blue and hardly glowing. He smiled to me. "You're finally awake. I was worried that you really died. What kind of race are you? How did you get here?" I stared at him without saying a word. I looked around the room. It was a house made of stones. It had no windows or doors. Was I brought into a dome were I could breathe freely? I sat up right on the bed. I suddenly realized that I was wearing no clothes except for the blanket over my body. "Where are my clothes?" The boy grinned. "You changed your form a few times like a shape shifter. The clothes we put on you were ripped apart every time. So we laid you in bed like this."

I blankly stared at the thing on my right wrist. I had changed my form a few times? Does that mean that this thing on my wrist will really work? On my arm was the green bracelet like thing fused with my skin. The boy's eyes sparkled. "What are you for alien? It's really cool how you changed your form so rapidly" In the doorway sounded a voice of an old man. "Calm down Livos, you'll scare him." The voice came from a larger version of the boy. He resembled an Anodite as well, but they didn't shine with life force like Gwen and Grandma did. The old man sat down next to me. "I'm happy to see that you survived whatever ordeal you had to face. We made you a small house, so that no one would disturb your sleep."

They had made me a small house? How long did I sleep that they had time to build me a house? "How long have I been asleep?" The man shook his head. "Sorry boy, but this planet does not possess such technology. The thing on your wrist is probably the only watch on this planet and it doesn't even tell the time. But you have been asleep for many sunrises." I just couldn't resist asking. "How many sunrises have I been asleep?" The man looked at Livos. Livos smiled. "I counted them all. You slept for 203 sunrises!" I felt my head refusing this information. How could I have slept for 203 days? The old man laid his hand on my shoulder. "You must be hungry. You were close to deaths door. Livos get him something to eat." I watched Livos running out of the house. The old man shook his head. "Take your time to stomach this all. You're not the first to be discarded by the council."

Eunice's view:

I was wandering on Primus. After the exchange of the omnitrix Azmuth got even grumpier than he already was. He never listened to anything I told him. He didn't even respond when I told him that something was going wrong on Primus. At first it was difficult to spot, but now? The vegetation had died. Nothing on this planet seemed alive. So I checked the codon stream multiple times and found out what was happening. Something or someone was removing the DNA of several alien species. I checked the whole planet trice, but I couldn't find wherever it disappeared to.

It didn't help that I felt nervous. What if Azmuth decided to tell the council that I existed as well? Would they lock me up like the omnitrix? And I was worried about Ben. The council had brought him to some unknown universe for safety. Would he really return after 2 years? Would he still come to visit me even without an omnitrix? And there were visits from the council on Primus. Why did Azmuth tell them the location of Primus? It should have been kept a secret, so that it would remain save forever. It was like Azmuth had changed almost brainwashed. This was his beloved planet, his life's work. Why did he sell it out to the council? Why did he trust the council so much? If only Ben and Gwen were here. They would have helped figuring out this weird situation.

I walked down the codon stream. How strange, the green water had lessened. It wasn't overflowing like usual. Was something stopping the water flow? I walked upstream but couldn't find the reason. The ground was still wet, so something had removed a lot of water. I walked towards the volcano that could be the problem. I saw the stream disappearing with my own eyes. The water streaming became less and less. I had no time to waste and called Azmuth. He said no word but opened the video chat. I tried my best to be nice to him. "Azmuth, there's trouble with the codon stream. The water is disappearing!" Azmuth sighed. "That's your problem, not mine Eunice. Go fix it and call me when there's really a problem!" I got so sick of his attitude sometimes.

"Azmuth listen to me. All vegetation died out on Primus and now even the codon stream starts to disappear!" Azmuth looked my right into the eyes. "Show me!" I pointed the camera at the codon stream and the forest that had disappeared. Azmuths voice shook. "I'll be right there Eunice." He hung up. I sighed and looked at the codon stream. It was truly disappearing into thin air. I took a sample but all the races inside of it were slowly disappearing. How could this have happened? A large ship appeared in the sky. It landed right next to me. The wind blew my hair into disorder. Azmuth descended from the ship with fear in his eyes. He said nothing and touched the barren nature of Primus. His eyes seemed sad. I walked up to him. "What's happened Azmuth?" Azmuth kneeled next to the codon stream. "Primus is dying. Erasing everything that he kept, but this shouldn't happen at all. This planet was made to survive for thousands of years." He looked up to me. "Eunice, go to Gwen and Kevin and report this. They should be able to help you find an answer. Find out why Primus is dying!"

Ben's view:

The old man watched me while I was eating. I just couldn't hide my curiosity. "From which race are you sir? Are you family with the Anodites?" He shook his head. "The Anodites are female. Livos and I are the last remaining Menedites the male versions of Anodites. Our race has ceased to exist and was almost extinct if we hadn't survived." The old Menedite seemed sad. "How did your planet get destroyed?" He raised his hands. "We had what the council wanted. It was a lifetime supply of energy. We refused since the planet was our life and energy. Suddenly the other planets turned on us. We got a bad name, many planets started a war with us and the council decided to destroy our planet for the good of the council." That sounded wrong. It was almost like he told me that the council intended to get the planet even with dirtying their hands. No, it's probably how he sees it. It's his opinion on the matter.

The old Menedite looked right into my eyes. "It seems that your planet is next to being eliminated. What does your planet offer: Energy, crystals, advanced weaponry or water?" Was he trying to scare me? "We just became a member of this council. Why would they want to eliminate us?" His sad eyes frightened me. "Because the first thing the council does if they want to eliminate a planet is killing the planets heroes or dumping them here. They will slowly remove all heroes they think that are a threat: falsely accusing them and execute them. It happened to so many of us and now to you." I felt fear. Was he telling the truth? "Has earth been wiped from existence?" The Menedite sighed. "Boy, we can't even tell time, how should we know if some far away planet still exists?" My hearth started racing.

A female voice resounded. "Earth still exists. The human race is still very alive, including your family." The voice came from the gauntlet on my wrist. It was the voice of Primus from my dreams. The Menedite touched the gauntlet and closed his eyes. His eyes spread wide open. His breath was irregular. He watched me with astonishment. "What are you for being? I felt a weird vibe from you the first days, but now?" I felt a bit offended. "I'm human." The female voice of Primus interrupted me. "Your answer is incorrect. You no longer belong to the human race; only your appearance resembles that of a human. You are Primus." I felt even more offended than I already was. I was still human, only the gauntlet on my arm was abnormal. The man nodded with his head.

The female voice spoke again. "The species called Menedite shall be added to the codon stream." The round plate with the hourglass symbol on it popped up. From inside the cylinder shone a blue colored light that examined the Menedite. After the scan the cylinder disappeared into the watch again. So it was still scanning aliens like it normally did? I suddenly felt a small nasty prick on my wrist. I gritted my teeth. The female voice continued. "DNA of the Menedite has been successfully added to the codon stream."Was that the small prick I felt just now? I pulled the small disk up. The cylinder under the small disk was still a sight to see. The small green bubbles circling inside the cylinder. I gave the disk on top a spin.

It activated just like my dream. The alien that came out was the form of a Menodite, but a lot shinier than the old Menedite and Livos. It didn't wear clothes but the color around his shoulder gave the idea of a shirt with the hourglass symbol on it. I resisted the urge to change in front of the old man. What if I couldn't change back, because I didn't know how? "Primus are you all right?" The old man asked me. Why did he call me Primus? "My name is Ben Tennyson, not Primus." The man raised his eyebrow, if you could call it his eyebrow. He grinned. "I'm Silvarus, the grandfather of Livos, but I'm curious. The watch just called you Primus?" How was I going to explain that which I didn't understand myself? I sighed and glanced at the gauntlet. "Primus is more like …" A giant planet that keeps alien DNA, but in this situation that was probably the wrong answer. "It's the name of my race." Silvarus shook his head. "You called yourself a human?" Ugh, why was he so nitpicky? The female voice came to my rescue.

"Ben Tennyson has just recently become Primus, his former race goes by the name of humans." I nodded at the answer and grinned. "That's how it is." Silvarus kept silent. Livos came running with something resembling soup. I gratefully took it and started to eat. It tasted watery and not all that great, but I ate it anyway. I hadn't eaten for some time. 203 days if I had to believe Livos. Silvarus stood up and gave me a grey colored mantle and brown trousers. I put them on with a bit difficulty. My body felt tired even after resting for so long. I stood up and had to sit down again. Everything was spinning. I tried again and used the wall for extra support. In the door opening my mouth fell open. There were several small houses build out of rocks, but I couldn't find the great dome that would protect me from space.

There were only rocks and sand. Nothing that pointed at high-tech civilization. How was I breathing right now? Silvaros watched me. "Why so surprised? Did you expect more?" I shook my head and slowly stepped out of the house. I looked around again. There was nothing that could help me breath so how was this possible? Silvaros was watching every step I took. "How am I able to breathe? I thought that we were in some kind of dome?" Silvaros eyes seemed mad. "What are you implying? Your breathing right now aren't you?" The female voice interfered again. It had become really talkative. "The human race can't breathe in outer space, they live on oxygen." Silvaros glanced at my wrist. "So your former race couldn't breathe on this planet? Was that the reason you were almost dying?"

I was a bit perplexed at his question, but nodded. "Yes, the suit I had, was meant to supply me oxygen. The shot a hole in it, so that I would suffocate." Silvaros eyebrow went up again. Livos stared at Silvaros with wonder. "Grandpa, why are you so strict with him?" Silvaros didn't say a word and walked away. I sighed. What now? I was in some unknown dimension and didn't know the way home. I couldn't just fly around with jetray, It could take years till I found a planet. I needed a guide to go back home. None of my aliens came in handy for that and alien x was way to indecisive. Livos was playing on the sand with something resembling a ball. His blue light reminded me of Gwen. I could really use her help right now. She would know the right spells for this and just follow something of a mana trail.

I observed Livos again. What if that was the answer? I walked at a snail pace towards Silvaros. He didn't smile when he saw me. I guess I made him angry. "Silvaros, can I ask you a question. Can a Menedite have telepathic contact with an Anodite if you know each other well?" He sighed. "No. since Menedite and Anodite don't get along. It's hopeless to think that could work. Why do you ask?" He became doubtful of me. "My cousin is part Anodite. We worked together for a long time. I thought that maybe if I could contact her, I would be able to find a way out of here? So that I can stop the council from destroying my home world."

Silvaros snorted. "Save your planet? Do you know how many of us tried and failed?" I shook my head. "But I saved mine for a few times already. Besides the council thinks that I'm powerless. They think that they took away the source of my power." Silvavors has tears in the corner of is eyes. He put a hand on my shoulder. "Give up boy, you can't win from the council." I returned his gaze. "I won't give up saving my family. Silvaros, can you teach me how a Menedite can communicate with an Anodite?" Silvaros sighed. "I can teach you, but you won't be able to communicate. Our powers weakened a lot after our planet was destroyed and I have no connection to your cousin. I won't be able to penetrate the barriers separating the worlds."

I held my gauntlet in front of me and tapped the disk. The cylinder came out again. There stood the figure of a Menedite with the symbol on his shoulder. Silvaros pointed at the hologram. "What is that thing on your wrist to be exact?" I grinned and pressed the disk onto the gauntlet with my other hand. I felt a painful shock running through my body. The gauntlet flashed a strong green light, blinding Silvaros. My body fell under heavy pressure. I blacked out for a second, seeing a blue colored planet. After that it felt like my body was full of energy. It didn't feel like a burning feeling, more like a constant flow of energy. I opened my eyes to see Silvaros sitting on the ground. He was shocked. His breathing was rough. Livos sat next to him, scared stiff. I looked at my feet. I was floating just a bit above the ground. My body saw completely blue with many nuances in the color. The mantle I wore was gone.

Silvaros tried to stand up with the help of Livos. Livos stepped towards me. I sat down on my knee and shook his hand. My hand shone far brighter than Livos. Why was there such a difference? Silvaros grabbed Livos. "Who are you? Why did you come here? Did you come to finish us off?" Out of the stone houses came many different aliens. I recognized almost none. They had improvised weapons and pointed them at me. Why did they suddenly become hostile? Should I not have transformed like that? It was really stupid when I think it over. They didn't know me nor my powers. I probably scared the shit out of them. I sighed and held my hands above my head. "Calm down you all! I didn't mean to harm anyone. This is just how my abilities work?" I pressed the emblem on my shoulder so that I could turn back, but nothing happened. I tapped my shoulder again. Was this function removed because it wasn't the real omnitrix.

Silvaros created a small energy bal in his hands. "What are you intending to do by slapping your shoulder?" The aliens surrounding me had come closer. They seemed angered. I gritted my teeth. "I intended to undo my transformation, but it is not working. I thought it would work just like my former gauntlet, but I was severely mistaken." The female voice answered me. "The transformation to a Menedite can't be reversed till the planet is reconstructed into the micro universe of Primus." The aliens were still coming closer with their weapons. The omnitrix look alike still had the same annoying flaws it seems. I stepped back for a bit. Silvaros raised the energy bal inside his hands and pointed towards my head. Did I really need to fight? I hadn't done anything yet?


	5. Chapter 5, reaching out

Ben 10 primix: chapter 5, reaching out.

Summary: Ben woke up on the planet. A menedite, the male version of anodites, was taking care of him. He Informed Ben that his planet was the next target of the council. Eunice found out that the planet Primus was dying. She informed Azmuth and he asked her to seek out Gwen and Kevin. Ben accidently agitated the population of the planet he stayed on by transforming into a menedite.

Bens view:

I raised my hands above my head. "Please lay down your weapons. I didn't mean the anger you. I just wish to communicate with my cousin like you told me was possible." I pointed at Silvaros. He seemed mad at me. The energy ball in his hands grew larger, but Gwen's were a lot bigger. Did have something to do, with them not shining like the anodites? Silvaros threw the energy ball at me. I held out my hands and grabbed it. Gwen could do it, then I could as well right? I was taken aback by the easiness. It just stayed in my hands like a football. It didn't feel hot or cold. Silvaros stared at me with astonishment. The ball inside my hands grew larger. I felt my energy concentrating between my hands. Damn was I making it bigger? Silvaros grabbed Livos and started running. Just like the other aliens that were pointing guns at me.

I just stood there with the energy ball growing bigger at a fast pace. How did I get rid of it? I only saw Gwen creating these, not letting them disappear? I tried pulling back my energy, but it was refusing. How did Gwen handle this energy? Silvaros, I needed his help. He would know how to stop this ball or was this his intention? Did he want me to catch it? I tried to shake it of my hands, but It didn't move. I had to find Silvaros and fast. I flew up with ease and scanned the ground. I kept the ball above my head. The aliens ran like crazy. I couldn't blame them. Right now it probably seemed like I intended to throw the thing. I catched sight of Silvaros. He was hiding behind a small shed. I landed beside him. He protected Livos with his arms. "Please, spare Livos. I will abide by you will."

I sighed. Why did he see me as the bad guy? "Silvaros, I didn't intend to do anything. I have a rather problematic thing above my head. You wouldn't happen to know how I disperse it, right." Silvaros seemed stunned at my question. Livos looked from under Silvaros arms at me. He grinned. "You can't even disperse your energy? Your talent is worse than mine?" I felt my face blush in shame. Luckily I was blue at the moment. "It's my first time transforming into this, so I have no idea how to control it." Livos laughed at me. He grabbed Silvaros mantle. "Grandpa, maybe you should teach him before he blows himself up like I did last time." Silvaros didn't say a word and stood up. He laid his hand on the energy ball that slowly started to reduce its size. His body started to glow a bit more than before. After a few moments the energy ball disappeared completely. I sat down with a sigh. "Man, it felt like I was running around with a bomb. "

Silvaros kept standing. "You were walking around with a bomb." I felt my heartbeat fastening. That thing inside my hands really was a bomb? "How big would the explosion have been?" Silvaros hands trembled. "This part of the planet could have been gone." Okay, I officially hated this transformation. I could have blown a planet to smithereens, just because I had no idea how to handle it. I slapped my shoulder again, but still no reaction of the omnitrix. I probably should just sit here and wait till the transformation was over. Livos patted my head. "Don't worry too much. You just have to learn how to handle your energy. Grandpa tells me this all the time." I grinned at him. "Yes, but i shouldn't have been so careless to transform in something that I don't know." Livos sat down next to me. Silvaros didn't like that very much. I could see it in his facial expressions.

Livos grinned at me. "So you really are a shape shifter. How do you do that? Did you protect your planet as a shape shifter? What was your hero name? Grandpa's was Lightning fist. It sounds so cool, don't you think?" I nodded and pointed at the hourglass on my shoulder. "Remember the watch on my wrist? It was originally an ark called the omnitrix. It possessed many different types of aliens that I could transform into, but the council found it too dangerous in times of peace. I willingly gave up the watch, but the watch itself refused and fought back. And then the council threw me on this planet trying to kill me." Silvaros was still standing but listened in on our conversation. His eyes seemed less alert. "But how did that watch of yours return to your wrist? The council would prevent that at all cost?"

I scratched my head. "That's the part where I'm not sure about. I fell unconscious right after being shot. I couldn't move my body any longer inside a space that belonged to a former alien I used. The female voice you heard was talking to me about changing my body into Primus. That's everything I clearly remember and then I wake up on this planet with the watch back on my wrist." I suddenly felt cold steel against my neck and held up my hands again. Silvaros raised his hand and shook his head. The cold sensation against my neck was removed. I turned around to see a silver colored man. He resembled Kevin when he took on metal. The large gun in his hands was still pointed at me. "Well Silvaros, is he friend or foe?"

Silvaros sighed. "My apologies Reynal. It seems that I was mistaken. He's indeed a banned hero. He just startled me by taking my race's form. It seems that he accidently got stuck in this transformation because he doesn't know how to handle its powers." Reynal lowered his weapon. "That would explain him flying with that ball of energy above his head. How old are you kid?" I stood up and looked him in his eyes. "18 years old." The man didn't seem to believe me. "Kid, Livos there is 40 years and he's still a kid. You have to do better than that." Silvaros shook his head. "I think he's telling the truth Reynal. His other form was indeed in form of a youth, but it doesn't explain how he's like an adult as a menedite."

The female voice resounded again. Reynal was slightly alerted and raised his gun. "Ben Tennysons transformations are set to his posture and race he takes. He cannot take on the form of aliens in their childhoods. The organism known as Livos doesn't possess the right aging process in absence of his home planet and can't be used as reference." Reynal snorted. "Who exactly is bitching me?" The female voice of the omnitrix didn't respond. Reynal looked at me. I grinned awkwardly. "She sometimes responds on certain things. I haven't figured out which exactly. She's like the computer voice of the device I use to transform but smarter."

Reynal sighed and put away his weapon. He pointed at Silvaros. "Until he transforms back, you're going to make sure that he doesn't blow up stuff." Silvaros nodded and took me by the hand. Livos grabbed my other hand. We walked back to my own house and went inside. Livos sat down. Silvaros looked at me, so I sat down as well. "Ben, I'll teach you how to feel the flow of your energy. Finding your cousin is probably your best motivation. If you can feel your own energy, you could try to find hers. It won't be easy and it can take a few days before you fully master it. It will take years to master your energy." I nodded. "My grandma told me that it can take more years than that. How should I start?" Silvaros grinned. "By closing your mouth and eyes, so that you can concentrate!"

Gwens view:

Kevin was pissed and I fully agreed with him. Months have flown by. We still hadn't heard from Ben. Was he really okay with all this? Just two months after he was shipped off, we were put on non-active. Kevin found it bullshit and I did so too. We were to emotional attached to Ben was their argument. Even grandpa was sacked. We were thrown out by the plumbers. Kevin took on jobs behind the plumbers back and I went along. Right now we were waiting for some news on Ben. Argit said that he had found information about him, but he was late. He probably wouldn't even come. He was sneaky as always. The sun was already under and we just stood there in the alley. Suddenly a loud noise came close. I looked up to see a large ship. That probably wasn't Argit. He couldn't afford or steal such a high tech ship.

Kevin grabbed me by the arm as the door of the ship went open. A young face with blond hair jumped of the ship. I smiled at her. "Eunice, I didn't expect to see you here? What can we do for you?" Eunice didn't look so happy. Was something wrong? Eunice nodded. "I need your help. Something is wrong with Primus." I felt taken aback. Primus was the core of the omnitrix. It was a giant planet. How could something go wrong with it? Kevin grinned. "That's the omnitrix planet right? Why didn't you go to the council? Why did you come to us? You know that we were put on non-active right?" Eunice stared at us with disbelief. "Why were you put on non-active? That doesn't matter. I need your help. Get into the ship!"

We followed her into the ship. She locked the door and flew off. Somewhere in space she stopped the vehicle and turned everything, even the lights, off. I created a small ball of energy. Kevin was alert. "Why did you turn the lights off?" Eunice sat down on the driver's chair. "I can't trust this ship. Who knows what is listening to our conversations. I'm in dire need of your help. Primus is dying. I saw the changes in the landscape. The flora and fauna died out and now even the codon stream has disappeared." I stopped her from talking. "So if I understand correct, the planet primus is dying. How?" Eunice squeezed her arm and bit her lip. Why was she anxious? She looked at me. "Gwen, I saw the DNA of all those aliens disappear. It was like they were deleted. I suspect that the council knows more about it."

Kevin sat down. "So you expect that the council has another agenda? Why?" Eunice laid her hand on her hearth. "I and the omnitrix of Ben were connected in a strange way. I could sense it existence just like Primus. But here is the weird part. It felt like the omnitrix died out as soon as it left Bens wrist. I felt it disappear just like Primus is now. Only the council has access to the omnitrix. What if they found a method to erase the DNA from the codon stream and why would they do so?" Kevin looked at the star map and snorted. "This is not the way to Primus. I remembered the location from last time." Eunice giggled nervously. "Of course it is. Azmuth hid the planet again." Kevin raised his eyebrow. "I hacked the council's logs. I know for a fact that this is not the way to Primus."

Kevin and I made us ready for whatever would come. Eunice sighed. "Okay, I was lying. Although Primus life signal is dying I can feel another existence somewhere in that direction. It could be the thing that killed Primus or…" I suddenly felt my mind taking in all kinds of possibilities. Kevin spoke sooner than me. "It could be Ben?" Eunice nodded. I walked towards the star map. "Take us there. If we're close, I can sense Bens signature." Eunice engaged the ship again and we flew into space. Kevin was observing the tech of the ship and opening basically every door in the ship. I sat down next to Eunice. She didn't look into my eyes. Was she still hiding something?

"Eunice, I get the feeling that you're still keeping something from me?" Eunice nodded with her head. "I don't trust them. Azmuth showed the council where Primus was. He showed them around. What if that's their plan? What if they erase all known alien species except for their own?" She stared into the distance. "That's weird. I definitely feel the strong presence of Primus right here? Gwen, can you find anything?" I closed my eyes and tried to feel Bens presence, but I could sense nothing. I tried again, but it was useless. I guess I really missed Ben for following Eunice to the middle of nowhere. Wait. "Kevin, didn't the council say that he was going to a different dimension?" Kevin nodded. "Wait, are you thinking that we have to look at this place in another dimension?" Eunice clapped. "Of course, that's the reason that I feel its connection so close and yet so distant. Go get some sleep. I'll try to make something like a dimension gun."

I laid down next to Kevin and closed my eyes. I wandered in the deep of space as an anodite in my dream. I flew around till I felt the presence of something. Was it Primus that Eunice talked about? Its presence grew smaller and then it became shortly visible before it disappeared. I could only make out a blue something. I heard my name being whispered. "Gwen." Why did it sound so familiar? "Who said that?" The presence grew bigger. I saw a blue colored man appear. It was like an anodite but male? The male smiled at me. "Gwen, it's good to see you again." I didn't know what to say. "How do you know me? What are you?" The male grinned. "Surprise. I'm a menedite, basically an anodite's male version. Awesome right? I really respect your practice in magic Gwen, it is so damn hard to keep concentrating like this."

His manner of speech, why did he sound so familiar? It couldn't be? "Ben?" The male grinned. He hugged me. "Yep, I didn't expect to see you so soon. Silvaros told me, that it could take weeks before I would reach you." I pushed him away. "How can you be Ben? The omnitrix was taken from him?" He smiled, but I noticed his sad expression. "It turns out that the omnitrix wasn't fully removed that night. Remember how I collapsed? It seems that Primus took that opportunity to move its controls into my body. I was lucky, otherwise I would have died." I touched his face. It didn't fully resemble him, but his voice sounded like Ben. "Why would you have died?" He grabbed my shoulders. "Do not trust the council. As soon as they put me on the planet, they shot my oxygen tank and left me to die. I heard from the people on this planet that earth is next on their annihilation schedule."

I pulled myself loose from his grip. "How will I know that it is really you?" He whispered in my ear about one of my secrets. It really was Ben. "Why did you come to find me, where are you Ben?" He shook his head. "That's the reason I came to find you. I have no idea where I am. And I'm currently stuck in this Menedite body since my new watch is malfunctioning again." A young female voice sounded in this empty space. "It is not a malfunction. The home planet of the Menedites needs to be reconstructed into the micro universe before the transformation can become undone."

I looked around but couldn't find the source of that voice. Ben grinned. "That's Primus voice. It made its own A.I. or something." Bens image flickered. He sighed. "It seems I can't keep the conversation up. I'll try to contact you again Gwen." He disappeared into nothingness. I woke up soon after. Kevin held me in his arms. "Are you okay Gwen? You suddenly started glowing. It scared the shit out of me." I shook my head. I felt a headache coming. "No, is spoke to Ben. He said some unbelievable stuff. He made contact to my Anodite side by turning into a Menedite?" Eunice stood in our room. Her eyes went wide.

Bens view:

I almost couldn't believe it. I had contact with Gwen, and I blew it. I should have told her to look for me, but no I forgot all about it. She really didn't trust me in this form. Would she think that it was just a dream? Silvaros tapped on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and smiled. "I reached her, but I kind of forgot to ask." Silvaros sighed. "Well, I'm already happy that you did it on your 40sth attempt. Tomorrow is a new day. Try it again next time. You should be able to recognize her energy signature by now." I nodded. Livos was still meditating. His energy ball didn't shine very brightly. I stood up and walked out of my house together with Silvaros. I looked at Livos. "Why are his powers so weak? Even my cousin with a quarter of that blood is stronger." Silvaros sighed. "Because our planet was lost. We can never regain our energy. Livos will be stuck inside a child's body forever."


	6. Chapter 6, silent treat

Ben 10 Primix: Chapter 6, Silent treat.

Summary: Ben almost blew himself up with the energy of a menedite. Luckily Silvaros managed to disperse the energy and promised to teach him how to control this energy. He tried reaching Gwen and with his 40st try he succeeded. Sadly he did not convey the message he intended and left before asking them to find him.

Gwen's view:

I was still flustered from this strange dream. It really felt like I was talking to Ben. Eunice ran towards the ships computer and turned down all its power. The ship stopped shaking and fell completely silent. The only thing lighting up was my body. I was still projecting my energy. How did I accomplish this in my sleep? Eunice ran back and grabbed my arms. Her eyes were dead serious. "Tell me exactly how the menedite looked!" Why were her hands shaking? What did she know about the menedites? Did they even exist? "He was blue all over with a few nuances, just like me except for being blue instead of purple. He talked like Ben and shone much brighter than me. His presence was overwhelming. It felt like his energy was on par with my grandma Verdona."

Eunice loosened her grip on my arms and stared at the ground. "Impossible. The menedites were eradicated. Their planet was fully destroyed by the council. Even if one survived, he would be a dull color. Without their planet they will slowly lose their life. I spent almost a year trying to find anything close to its DNA, so that their species wouldn't be lost. Sadly every time I obtained something my sample got destroyed." I couldn't believe my ears. Menedites were an extinct species. Wait, did she say that the council destroyed them. "Why did the council destroy the menedites home planet?" Eunice looked around and started whispering. "The council says that the menedites intended to wage a full scale war with the other races to show their superiority. Rumors say that the council needed the enormous energy from the planet the harness its powers. Some people even say that the council alienated the menedites to make sure they got what they wanted."

Kevin scratched his head. "So what you're saying is that the council unjustly destroyed the menedites home planet. You also believe that a surviving menedite could not have so much energy. That sounds a lot like something only the omnitrix can do? But Ben can't have it, since the council locked it away. Even Eunice told you that she felt like the omnitrix died out." I couldn't say a word. How did Ben change? He told me something about the controls op Primus. He told me about what the council planned on doing to him. I looked up at Kevin. His face told me that he was worried about me. "Kevin, we have bigger issues. Ben told me that the council tried to kill him by shooting his oxygen tank and that earth was next on their annihilation schedule." Eunice face became pale.

"I better start making that dimension gun. Kevin hear Gwen out about everything that menedite said. He may not be Ben, but he could be right about the council. Earth has something the councils likes a lot." I stared at her. "What would that be? Our technology is far behind others and we don't have lots of energy on the planet." Eunice shook her head. "You have the most important fluid of all. Clean water." Kevin snorted. "They try to kill Ben for some water?" Eunice expression became sad. "No, they want all your water. Please do remember what you humans are made of." I felt my face flinch. They intended to do what? Kevin jumped up from his chair. "Are you telling me that those buttfaces are going to annihilate the entire human race for the water in our bodies?" Eunice nodded. Her voice shivered. "It wouldn't be the first time the council did that."

I felt horror welling up inside me. It wasn't the first time the council did? How did such an organization survive the war? It was nothing more than dictatorship? Kevin grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly. "We'll find Ben and throw these fact into the councils face. I bet that no race will stand for such cruelty!" Eunice shook her head. "You're wrong Kevin. They will deny every word, just like they did with the menedites. If they didn't, their planet will be next." I stared at her with disbelief. "How exactly do you know all this dark information about the council? I bet that they would keep a lid on it?" Eunice grinned. "Please do remember what I am. I overheard a few things when looking for DNA samples."

Ben's view:

I sat cross legged again to concentrate. It was damn tiresome. I couldn't find the connection with Gwen again. It was already a week since I managed it. Did I do something different? Silvaros came back into the room and nodded. "Your control over your energy is getting better. Have you tried to disperse it yet? In case you create a giant time bomb again?" I grinned at him. He really had to bring that up again didn't he? Livos who sat next to me opened his eyes as well. His light was shining brighter than yesterday. How was that even possible? Silvaros had told me that Livos could never regain his energy since the planet was lost? He would stay a child forever. I stood up and swept the sand of me. Silvaros was looking brighter as well. I just couldn't resist asking. "Silvaros, why are you and Livos glowing so strong? That wasn't possible right?" Silvaros pulled me out of the house.

He scratched his beard. I couldn't get used to that sight. It was basically energy forming the beard. So he was scratching and pulling his own energy. It just didn't add up. "Actually Ben, I wanted to ask you that question. Since you transformed into a menedite my energy started to return. How can you act like the core of our planet? It feels like we are slowly reconnected to the home world we lost. I told you that Livos couldn't grow, but just this week he grew 10 centimeter and your energy is growing by large margins." I shook my head. "I don't know Silvaros, but I guess that the gauntlet knows. It's just not telling me what I want to know." The familiar female voice responded. "Incorrect, you are not listening to my explanation." She really got an attitude since her upgrade.

The voice started talking again. "The home planet of the menedites is currently reconstructing in the microuniverse of Primus. With this reconstruction the bond between it and its inhabitants is also remade. The two menedites in your close surroundings are reconnected to their planet by your presence. This reconstruction needs a lot of energy which you are providing at the moment. This is also the reason you cannot change back during the process." Well, there was Silvaros explanation. Silvaros touched the symbol of the guantlet and closed his eyes. I felt his energy touching mine. It was gentle and curious. I could see tears in his eyes. It felt weird seeing such an old man cry. He let my hand go and opened his eyes. After that he hugged me and didn't let go. "Thank you boy. Thank you!" He drew a lot of attention towards us. Some other aliens came out of their houses to see what was happening.

The silver colored man called Reynal walked towards us. His gun hung over his shoulder. "Silvaros can you explain why you're hugging the new guy?" Silvaros let go of me and started whiping the tears out of his eyes. He pointed at his house. Reynal nodded and pushed me by my shoulder. "You're coming to, since you're the cause of his behavior." We sat down inside Silvaros house. Livos stared at us from the door. Silvaros shook his head. "Livos, please go outside. We need to discuss something important." Livos nodded and ran away. Reynals movements sounded like metal getting sharpened. It was rather noisy for the ears. It was probably also the reason that he sat like a statue. "Silvaros, what are you keeping from me? Who is he and what is his ability?" He talked like I wasn't in the room. Normally I would have spoken up, but that wasn't the smartest move right now.

Silvaros still had a smile on his face. "He could be our savior Reynal." Reynals face became angered. He slammed the ground and stood up. "I would have never expected you to fall in denial. There is no going back Silvaros. Our planets, our species are dead!" Silvaros made a big energy ball in a matter of seconds. Reynal stared at him in disbelief. "How can you make so much energy? It should take you weeks to for such a large sized ball." Silvaros snorted. "No it shouldn't. I could do this with ease when the planet was still there and now I can do it again. How is that possible?" Reynal sat down and sighed. "Okay, cut the crap and start talking." Silvaros pointed at the symbol on my shoulder. Reynal stared at the hourglass. "What is it?" Silvaros looked at me. Was I supposed to answer?

"It's similar to the device I used when I was a hero. Back then it was called the omnitrix. It was meant to store all kind of alien DNA. An Ark which allowed the user to fight evil with the DNA the device had stored." Reynals eyes became larger. "That thing was real? I thought that those were just rumors made by drunks?" Reynal observed me. "So you were in possession of the omnitrix, but the council took that away from you and tried to kill you? Why is Silvaros so happy about it?" Silvaros was faster in answering. "Because he still carries the device and scanned our species into it. We are no longer extinct." Reynals eyes became large. "He has possession over an Ark? You mean to tell me that our species can be preserved even after our death?" Silvaros nodded happily.

I silently stared at the two men before me. Why where they so happy? I could only store their DNA, how would that help? The female voice interrupted the conversation. "Your observation is incorrect species known as the Metaloides. The device is only meant as an interface to ease the use for Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. He does not preserve DNA inside the ark any longer like the former Primus and omnitrix. He has become the existence called Primus reconstructing the home planets and species in a micro universe to preserve the entire planet and its entire species from extinction." I couldn't resist talking back to her. "That's what she says. I'm not fully aware yet, what happened to my body after I stranded here."

Reynal nodded in agreement. "Will you store the DNA samples of all aliens living on this planet, to keep them from disappearing?" I intended to say that I had no idea how, but Primus was faster. "Most species have already been added to the codon stream. Their reconstruction cannot begin till the planet of the menendites has finished reconstructing. The energy of the planet will be necessary to reconstruct the others." Reynal blinked at the answer. "So you're not only storing our DNA? You are recreating our home planets. Did I understand that correctly?" The voice kept quiet. Why did it stop talking? It was talkative just a few moments ago? Reynal looked me into the face. "Answer my question boy. Can we go back to our home planets?" I had no idea and shrugged my shoulders.

Reynal sighed and shook his head. "It was just a thought, returning to the planet that I lost." The female voice spoke again. "Reentering your home planet is not yet available because it has yet to be reconstructed." Reynal and Silvaros were both wide eyed. "We can actually return to our planets when they are reconstructed? What will we find there?" The female voice didn't speak up. I shook my head. "I don't know what you will find, but I'm stuck in this form till Silvaros planet is done. If you don't mind, I'll try to contact my cousin again." I walked out of the house towards my own. I felt disgusted with myself. How much didn't I know about myself? Primus went on and on about reconstructing things. Where did it reconstruct those? It called me Primus, so were those planets created inside of me? That was truly a gruesome idea. How much of a human was I outside of this form or was nothing left of the former me?

Not being able to transform back, didn't help. I sat down and closed my eyes. Hopefully I could contact Gwen again. I tried searching for her energy. There she was, her purple light shining in the distance. I flew towards her with my consciousness. When I came closer she turned towards me. She seemed surprised. "Ben, is that you again?" I nodded with my head. "Yeah, it took me almost a week. Sorry for the delay." Gwen shook her head. The black space surrounding us slowly turned into a spaceship. Kevin and Eunice stood in it looking at me with disbelief. "How are they?" Eunice looked at me with shock. "Ben, you really took the form of a menedite? How did you accomplish that?" I was rather shocked myself. "How can I speak to them? I only learned how to establish a connection with your Anodite body?"

Gwen smiled. "I learned a few new tricks from Eunice this past week. It's called astral projection enhancement. See the magic circle on the ground. It makes you visible for both of them." Just like she said, there was a large magic circle at my feet. Kevin sighed. "How did you get the omnitrix back?" I stared blankly at him. "I'm still not so sure myself. Primus can be quite vague about that. It seems that it puts its link and control inside my body before the omnitrix was removed, causing me to fall unconscious." Eunice shook her head. "Impossible. The omnitrix did not have its own will and Primus has died." I almost forgot the reason that I was doing this. I looked at Gwen. "Do you have a way to come pick me up? I'd love to leave this desolate planet and find out what happened to me." Eunice stared at me and walked away.

She started typing all kinds of things onto the board computer. She sighed. "He's long way from our dimension, but at least now I have coordinates to pick him up. I'll try to create a portal for you, so that you can come back to us." I nodded and looked at Kevin. He grinned at my appearance. "So now you're a menedite instead of a human?" I shook my head. Primus answered his question. "The being known as Benjamin Kirby Tennyson has taken the form of a Menedite to recreate the planet. His true being is Primus which cannot be classified under any known species in the universe." Eunice stopped typing. She turned around and walked towards me. She tried to touch me, but her hand went right through me.

Her green eyes looked straight into mine. "What happened to the codon stream?" The female voice answered her. "The codon stream was absorbed by the new Primus to preserve all species that it stored to recreate their habitats and preserve their full world." Eunice stepped back. She sighed. "I'll be holding the rest of the conversation when you're onboard our ship. What can you tell about the council? Is earth their new target?" I nodded. "I got stranded on a planet without oxygen. I heard from a menedite that the council usually drops the planets heroes on this planet or eradicates them. After that they destroy the planet for the resources it needs." Eunice stared into space and mumbled. "What kind of races did you encounter? Did you know any of them?

I shook my head and sighed. "No, I couldn't recognize any of them. I'm afraid that their race truly stopped existing. Two species that I learned about are the menedites and the metaloides." Eunice eyes sparkled. "Those are both lost races that I meant to store on Primus. They are extinct races." I added something to her words. "And both destroyed by the council. I heard that they were alienated by the other planets before the council started attacking. We have to protect the earth from that treatment. Other planets should not get a reason to ignore us." Gwen followed up. "Or else the council can move on with killing everyone on our planet." My visions of them blurred. It seems that my concentration started to fade. Gwen seemed worried. I grinned. "I'm still not quite good at concentrating. I'll try to contact you again. I hope that I can see you guys soon."

I woke up from my trance. Silvaros stood before me. He held onto my arm. "Are you okay Ben?" Why did he ask me that? Why did I feel so sleepy? My body didn't glow like it should. Did something happen? Silvaros sighed. "I suddenly felt your presence growing incredibly dim. I thought you died or something?" I had no energy left to talk to him. My eyes felt so heavy. It was Primus voice that answered him. "For the completion of Medite, all reservoirs of his menedites body are necessary. His consciousness shall be shut down to preserve his vital functions." I really started to hate Primus. Why could it shut down my consciousness when it wanted? And preserve my vital functions? Was it trying to kill me? I should really have a talk with Primus about not shutting down my body when she feels like it, but my thoughts floated away as I closed my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7, grandma's visit

Ben 10 Primix: chapter 7, Grandma's visit

Summary:

Gwen tells Eunice about her contact with Ben. She tells Gwen a horrifying fact about the council and the future of the earth. Silvaros finds out that Ben is becoming the new core of their Menidite planet Medite. Reynal, the leader of the cast outs inquires about Silvaros weird behavior, finding hope in the words of Primus. Ben contacts Gwen again, but his energy falls short when Primus has once again shut down his consciousness.

Bens view:

I floated in a space without stars, but it wasn't very dark. Behind my back I felt warmth and light. I turned myself around. I stared at a blue planet in disbelief. It felt serene but also lively. I flew closer to the planet. My form was still that of a Menedite, but it shone bright like a star. I saw blue colored buildings and trees. It felt really surreal. All kinds of Menedites started to appear one by one. They went on with their lives as if nothing happened. They didn't even react upon the appearance of the other Menedites. Out of curiosity I tapped one on the shoulder. He smiled at me. "A good day to you, boy. You sure trained a long time didn't you?" I just nodded. "Where am i? I think I got lost?" The man laughed at me and tapped on my shoulder. "You're in the capital of Medite. Don't tell me it's your first time here?" Another Menedite jumped into our conversation. "Oi, Ibos. This kid lost his way." The other smiled. Why did this feel so real? This had to be a dream right. Medite was destroyed.

The other Menedite looked around. "No wonder you're lost. We are all kind of freaked out ourselves." I just had to ask. "Why?" Ibos looked sad. "Boy, our planet was destroyed by the council. Everyone was killed by them and here we are, alive and well. Our memories tell us that we have obtained a new life in a new universe to live on, but what and how?" The other shook his head as well. "We all try to get to our family as fast as we can, finding those that we lost." I nodded. Don't tell me that this was the reconstruction that Primus talked about? It really just brought the planet back? "Correction on Ben Kirby Tennyson thought. All possible disaster scenarios have been erased from the planet and possible ways shall be reverted to preserve all life forms on the planet. Its energy can now be used to reconstruct the other planets surrounding this solar system." The Menidites looked with great interest towards the hourglass symbol.

Ibos grinned. "So if I understand this correctly, you're the one that brought the planet back?" Primus was faster than me in answering. "That is correct. Medite has been reconstructed for its protection and the energy it can bestow upon Primus to reconstruct the galaxy's surrounding Medite." Ibos hugged me. "Thanks man. I'm glad that we were allowed to have another chance on life. It is sad that we don't have stars yet, but it will do." I nodded. "No problem. You should thank Silvaros. If I hadn't stumbled upon him, I wouldn't have known about the Menedites." The other Menedite was shocked. "Are you telling me that his highness is still alive? Please contact him and tell him that his subordinates are all save. Tell him to come home." I nodded my head once again. I felt my consciousness waking. I flew up. Many Menedites waved at me without a care in the world. From far away the planet was lively as ever. You wouldn't even guess that they were all surprised to be alive, but were they really alive or was this just an illusion?

Primus talked to me about my worries. Was it reading my thought? "Correct, we are deeply connected on a mental level. This planet is truly Medite, but placed in the empty micro universe that we build as Primus. We shall collect all species that were lost in the universe and bring them back in this micro universe. The formally known aliens of existing planets have been duplicated, almost cloned." But wouldn't it be a problem if there were suddenly two presidents and the like? "Negative. If two people of the same person were to meet, they would become one again. If we have knowledge of a person like Silvaros wishing to return home, he will be not created with the planet so that his return will not complicate things. All these will be calculated before they are executed. So that our purpose as ark will not endanger the happiness of those we protect. I shall return your consciousness so that you may awake."

I woke up with mixed feelings. Was everything I saw a dream? Better said, Silvaros was a prince or king? He called him highness. I saw a smiling face when I opened my eyes. It was a grownup Menedite, but it was not Silvaros. How was that possible? I glanced at my own body. I was still in Menedite form. I sat up on the bed. I was in the small house again that they build for me. The Menedite next to me… He felt familiar. "Livos?" The Menedite nodded his head. "I finally got my grow spurt like Silvaros said. He also said that you were the cause of it. I'll get Silvaros. Take it easy for now." He flew out of my house. I saw it as soon as I laid my eyes on him. He was glowing brightly. Not as bright as me, but similar. Silvaros ran into my house. He looked a lot younger all of a sudden. His eyes harbored tears. "You truly brought Medite back. I can feel its connection in my soul. Is it possible to go back to my planet now?"

I had no idea. It was Primus that told him about it. So I just waited at her usual answer. She answered like always. "Yes, but I wish for you cooperation when necessary. You shall be given a pass to connect between this universe and the micro universe of Primus. Once your job is done, this pass shall be revoked and you will not be able to return to this universe." Silvaros nodded. It felt like my arm moved by itself when it grabbed Silvaros arm. Around Silvaros wrist appeared a small hourglass. He grabbed Livos. "Can I bring him home for now?" Primus kept silent. Silvaros face feared her answer. "You have access to the Primus universe and can decide when to leave." Silvaros touched the hourglass on his wrist. I felt a small shock. Before Silvaros appeared a dark blue gate. It reminded me a bit of the fluid inside my gauntlet. The gate got the attention of the others around him. Silvaros glanced at the watch. "Can I take food and water with me for these refugees from my home planet?"

I felt completely left out. Not like I could answer his questions if they came my way but okay. Primus answered him once again. "Yes it is possible to let food and people to travel with you if Primus does not deem them dangerous." Silvaros nodded and grabbed Livos. "Let's go home Livos." I waved at him. "They are awaiting you, your highness!" Silvaros head flushed red. He mumbled and glanced my way. "So I guess that Medite is truly waiting on the other side of this tunnel including my people." I nodded. Silvaros stepped through the gate with Livos. As soon as his feet were inside the hole closed again. Reynal came running and grabbed my shoulders. "Where is Silvaros?" I sighed. "He's home, but he will bring back food and water for you, otherwise he wouldn't have asked about it." Reynal had tears in his eyes. "You heard him dear citizens, once our planets are restored we can go home to our loved ones. It may take time to recreate all our planets, but fear not for hope has arrived after so many years."

They pulled me with them to celebrate. Many of the aliens were crying. I felt a sense of shame. I hated the idea of planets growing inside my body making me less human, but if it could bring happiness to so many. The omnitrix was meant to be an ark for all alien species and now it truly fulfilled its purpose. How could I shamelessly have used it for my own fun when it was meant for such things? I lay down in my bed bickering about it. Primus resounded. "Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, the omnitrix was a mere imitation of its real use. It was only made to impress and meant as a weapon to protect the actual ark. Thanks to your reckless use, your body became compatible with Primus. And thus we were able to create something unthinkable by others. A true ark hidden in a place only we can give access to." Was Primus trying to cheer me up? It felt good and awkward at the same time. I shut my eyes to get some sleep and hopefully contact with Gwen.

Gwens view:

I had prepared the ritual for astral projection enhancement in case Ben would show up again. Eunice stared at her screen a sighed deeply. She slumped on her chair. "I just don't understand. How did the omnitrix do it? How could it think for itself? How did Ben become Primus? It is just physically impossible?" I sat down next to her. Kevin was building on the dimension gun. I looked her into the eyes. "Eunice, what does it mean when you say that Ben became Primus." Eunice' face became filled with worry. "It means that Ben isn't human anymore. All DNA from the Codon stream should be in or on Primus. If Ben is primus, it means the Codon stream is inside his body, possible even his blood. How can you still call that a human? How can a human change his form to a Menedite just like that?" I looked slightly annoyed at her. Both Kevin and I weren't fully human either. Why would that be so wrong?

Eunice bit her lip. "Gwen, you understood me wrong. I didn't mean it like that. Ben's body would not only contain Menedite DNA, but all other aliens that were inside his watch. He would be a .." I understood what she tried to say. "He would be a human weapon." I suddenly felt the presence again of Ben. I concentrated on him and led him towards the enhancement circle. He appeared within the circle again. I didn't only feel his presence but something even bigger. I couldn't lay my finger on it. In an instant the ship started to shake. A loud bang was heard close to our maintenance door. I finally realized what I felt. It was Verdona's presence, but why here and now? The purple Anodite appeared next to me. She hugged me. She felt overpowered like always. "Gwen dear, I'm so happy to see you alive. I have been so worried. I couldn't find your trace and suddenly the blue core reactivated itself. I didn't know how fast I had to find you."

I glanced at Ben who floated inside the circle. He shrugged his shoulders and waved at me. Kevin walked towards him with a grin. "So did your concentration get better or will you disappear just like last time?" I sighed. Ben grinned. "No, it wasn't my concentration. Primus decided to shut down my consciousness again. I really wish that there was an off button." Kevin nodded. Verdona turned around in shock. She grabbed my shoulders. "How can they still be alive? How did the Menedites survive the genocide of the council?" Ben scratched his face. He didn't seem very comfortable. "Good evening to you too Verdona. Long time no see." Verdonas face just crumbled. She didn't answer him. I shook myself loose from her grasp and walked towards Ben. He seemed rather tired.

"Ben, are you okay?" Ben nodded. "I'm just a bit tired. I got a lot of things to think about but hé. Medite has been restored." Verdona pushed me beside. Her pink hair fluttered around. "Why did you bring back Medite? That poor planet will be destroyed again just like before. Every Anodite is scared because of its sudden reappearance." Ben smiled. "I never said that it was recreated in that universe? They can look wherever they like, but they won't find it." Ben was interrupted by Eunice who answered the rest. "Because it is located in Primus. Primus is acting as an ark." Eunice got interrupted by the computer like voice. "Correction, Primus is meant to be an ark and is now fulfilling its true purpose. Medite will be just one of the many planets that will be protected in the ark." I sat down on a chair to calm down. Verdona's visit was just too sudden.

Verdona walked towards me. Ben answered a few of Eunice questions. Verdona sighed. "So am I to believe that the young Menedite before me is supposed to be Ben? How did he change without the omnitrix? What is this talk about Primus and the like?" I shook my head. "We don't know Verdona. Ben is just as lost as us. He was brought to a planet and almost killed. The controls of the omnitrix activated in his body and made him survive. But we are not so sure if he is truly human anymore…" Ben looked at me and shook his head. I could see that he wasn't happy with that fact. Verdona's eyes became sharp. "Are you telling me those screw ups tried to kill my grandchild? If it wasn't for their status we would have eradicated them already. Wait, are you telling me that earth is next? No, I pleaded with them to leave earth alone. Why did they change their mind?"

I pulled Verdona towards Ben. "We really need some facts. Both Ben and Verdona are telling us that earth is next to be annihilated. The Menedites were one of the victims and Primus brought the planet back to live. We are trying to get Ben back in our universe to stop the council and find out what the omnitrix did with Ben. Did I forget anything?" Everyone shook their head. Verdona looked at Ben. "So this is what my grandchild looks like, when his spark activates. Correct me if I'm wrong. Are you harboring the core of Medite in your body and can it be taken out by force?" Ben shook his head. "I'm indeed the core of Medite, but no one can reach it without Primus or my permission." Verdona stared into his eyes. "Is it only the core of Medite? Her eyes became wide when Ben shook his head. Verdona became silent. "Is there a possibility to interact with the Menedite, to make sure that our races can live in harmony?" Ben nodded. "Primus chose a representative for the Menedites. He can travel between Medite and me. He's called Silvaros, the guy I told you about before."

I believe he mentioned this Silvaros before indeed. We all fell silent for a moment. I remembered Verdonas first sentence. "Verdona what is the blue core?" Verdona sighed. "It's just a nickname for the planet Medite. They called ours purple core, hence our colors. We socialized a lot with each other, till the council decided to kill all Menedites. We couldn't fight it, because we were their next target if they failed." I understood her panic. "The other Anodites are afraid that the Menedites will turn against them?" Verdona nodded. "Yes. We abandoned them and they could never forgive us, neither could we repent for our mistake. Can I assume that the Menedites can't cross over into this universe unless you give them permission?" Ben nodded. His blue hair floated up and down. His Menedite body wasn't all too bad. Verdona clapped her hands. "I'm finished with my main concern then. Let's go on with the next problem. How will you try to get Ben here?"

Eunice pointed at the dimension gun. "In two days the gun will work, but I need Gwen to lead the way and open a portal in the right dimension. Ben's energy signature is quite large, but I'm worried about Gwen keeping the connection up." Verdona smiled. "I'll help then. Getting my grandchild home is important. Ben, how much have you practiced with your energy so far?" Ben scratched his head and laughed. "I won't blow myself up if that's what you're asking." Verdona sighed. "I get the feeling that you're having trouble keeping this conversation going. During the opening of the dimension you have to keep your energy as stable as possible." Ben nodded and disappeared. Verdona sighed. "It's a wonder that he hasn't collapsed yet, doing something as advanced as this without any practice. I'm going to teach him quite a few things, when he uses that form again.

Ben's view:

I was startled by Verdonas visit. I almost forgot what I wanted to ask. Silvaros was right about the relations between Anodites and Menedites. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but I couldn't. When I closed my eyes, I saw the planet Medite. I was floating in space again. Some stars were visible now. Why couldn't I sleep? Primus answered me. "Because you are in no need to sleep. Sleep is only necessary to keep your vital functions to a bare minimum." So if I tried to sleep, I would end up here? I had no energy left to argue with her. I let myself float towards the planet. In the middle of the plaza stood Silvaros. He was collecting food and water. He wore something resembling a crown on his head. He really was royalty. I felt rather embarrassed thinking about my stupid actions in front of him. I didn't make a very good first impression on him.


	8. Chapter 8, gate awaits

Ben 10 Primix: chapter 8, gate awaits.

Summary:

Medite was restored and his highness Silvaros returned home with Livos. The out casts celebrated the news that they could be reunited with their loved ones. But is Ben conflicted, because it meant that his humanity would disappear even more. When he meets Gwen again, Verdona comes in because of the shock Ben caused by bringing Medite back. Verdona questions him about it and is relieved to hear that the Anodites can make amends with the Menedites.

Bens view:

I just stared at the scene before me. Silvaros was admired by the whole crowd. They thanked him and shook his hand. They cried of joy and shouted his name with pride. It probably meant that he was a good king or emperor? I forgot to ask and I didn't intend to ask now. I silently watched the parade that led him to a magnificent castle. I bet that every human architect would blow up from jealousy seeing this. Since I kept on 'sleeping', I followed the parade till the castle. I slowly descended by the wall and walked towards the large squire that was packed with people. I hid behind a few longer Menedites and observed Silvaros. He was about to give a speech on the wall. He closed his eyes and stretchered his arms. Everyone was quiet in an instant. "My dear people, I'm at a loss of words after seeing you all safe and sound. I had truly lost you if it wasn't for the ark. Primus has heard my prayers and brought you back to me." I felt flustered. I shouldn't listen to this conversation. Silvaros opened his eyes. "In those barren times I was not alone. Those that shouldered my sadness and loss are still there. I ask you. May I bring those lost people back to a land of hope till their planets have been brought into our skies?" The people shouted yes at the same time.

So that was his plan. He didn't want to take food to the others but bring them back to Medite. I glanced at my shoulder with the hourglass symbol. "Can we allow such a large transfer of people without bringing our priorities in danger?" Primus answered with a soft voice. "Yes, because they will soon be brought back to their own planets. The Menedites will be able to bring them home." I nodded and intended to fly off. I suddenly felt a pair of eyes focusing on me. It was Silvaros. "Does Primus allow us this repayment of their kindness?" The other Menedites focused on me. I sighed. "Yes, Primus allows you this transfer. In return you and your people shall take them home when there worlds have been reconstructed." Silvaros nodded and put his hand on his chest. "I'll personally ensure their safety." I nodded and decided to wake up. I bet I disappeared before their eyes just like that.

I woke up in the empty house. It was dead quiet on the planet. I walked out of the house and looked around. Everywhere laid aliens that where drunk and sleeping. I guess the party went on without me. I looked at my Menedite body. I started to get used to its color. Couldn't I change back already? The planet was back? Primus kept silent. It was unusual for it to talk anyway. I strolled around the encampment. There where so many aliens and so many planets that had to be reconstructed. Would Primus shut me down every time? How was this still my body then, when I can't even decide to sleep or stay awake? Did I even need to eat and take a piss? A soft voice reached my ears. "Your human appearance will give you human needs like eating and sleeping, but you do not require it. This also means that you're future transformations carry needs just like you human body that you will need to fulfill if you take on their form for too long." Wait what? You hadn't told me that? What are the needs of Menedites? I've been using this transformation for a few weeks now.

It almost sounded like a chuckle. It was a sound before Primus spoke. Was she able to laugh? "Benjamin, a Menedite has no basic needs like humans. Well except for breeding between species." I felt my face dying red from shame. I didn't hear the chuckle again, but it felt like Primus laughed at my reaction. I looked up at the sky. Soon Gwen and Kevin would come to get me, but what then? Could I visit my parents or should we run from the council to a safe house? I hadn't thought it through. When was there time to think it through? I was almost killed by the council, almost a year in a coma and just recently awoken. How much time had passed? I never asked Gwen. How was everyone? Did earth still think of me as a treat? I gave up and sat down against a rock and glanced at the sky. I had no difficulty looking at the sun of this planet, probably a Menedite skill. I'd love to see my family in the flesh again. How grandpa was, did mom and dad miss me and so on? Would I be able to live my life again?

I spent the rest of my day talking to the other aliens. They told me about their heroic deeds and their families. They didn't see me as a treat anymore. I was happy to keep my mind of the questions that were haunting me. I didn't go to sleep that night. It was awkward seeing the Menedites look at me. I bet that they would recognize me in an instant. I was basically the only Menedite with an hourglass on his shoulder. I sat down in my small little house on the bed. The questions came back again. Why did the council suddenly show up? I fought with so many aliens already. The earth was threatened to get destroyed a few times as well. And now the council intended to destroy it all again, but this time the other planets would turn against us. That's how the Menedites got killed. Do the plumbers still exist or has the council disbanded them? How much was changed in my absence?

In the morning I heard all kinds of shouts. I stood up and ran towards the commotion. Did they council come back to kill us? What I saw where 10 Menedite and 1 Menedite with a crown. Silvaros. Silvaros nodded to me. "I have come to bring you back to Menedite. We will give you food and shelter till your planets have appeared in our skies. Please follow us through the portal." Many aliens ran into their houses and came back. One by one they stepped into the bleu gate. Silvaros walked towards me and bowed. "Thank you for considering our proposal. Will you accompany us?" I shook my head and smiled. "I'll be picked by my family soon enough. Make sure you take everyone from this planet." Silvaros nodded again. He put his hand on my shoulder. "Thank you Benjamin. I'm quite excited to see Verdona in the future. We have a lot to talk about." My facial expression must have given me away, because Silvaros started to laugh.

I glared at him. "How exactly do you know Verdona? She didn't react on hearing your name?" At least not that I remember. He smiled at me, but it felt a little twisted. "I bet she didn't react, because she didn't know my full name. I'm also fairly sure that she forgot to mention that she was engaged to my father." I felt like a hammer was hitting me on the head. Wait a sec. Verdona was engaged to Silvaros father? That means Silvaros could be my uncle… "Are you trying to tell me that we are related?" Silvaros grinned. "I didn't know for sure, but I can feel her energy on you now. I didn't recognize your cousin's signature, but it seems that you met Verdona as well. I guess our family owns a lot to my nephew. And I bet that Verdona asked you to communicate between our species. You can tell her that I Silvaros Eradon agree to speak with her." I nodded again.

The aliens became less and less. Some said goodbye to their homes. How long where they on this planet? How long was Silvaros on this planet? Menedites were unknown to me and the former Primus. When did Verdona get children with a Menedite? I know that Verdona acts quite playful and certainly not her age, but how many uncles did I really have? Not one as it turns out. I watched Reynal checking all houses. He waved at Silvaros and walked towards me. He put a hand on my shoulder. "I bet that this won't be the last time we'll see each other but still. Thank you. I may have been a bit rough, but I tried to protect the others." I grinned. "It was my fault as well." The other Menedites left through the gate. Silvaros stared at me and Reynal. "Reynal, let's go. Till next time, nephew!" I waved as they left through the gate.

Okay, it was time to prepare for my escape out of this dimension. I sought a place where my energy couldn't harm the surroundings and sat down cross legged. It became easier to find Gwens energy signature, but this time I could feel Verdona's signature as well. I saw to Anodites standing before me. One smiled and the other seemed rather serious. Gwen was the serious one. She pulled me towards a circle in this empty black space. I found the spaceship again. Kevin and Eunice held on to quite a large dimension gun. Gwen pointed at the gun. "Ben, you need to supply the gun with your energy, so that it knows your location. We'll guide you're energy to the gun." I didn't fully understand their plan. Should I just create some energy? That shouldn't be a problem. I was the core of Medite right? I focused on the warm feeling inside my body. It showed itself as a blue mist. It became brighter the more I focused. Gwen and Verdona jumped away from me. Did I do something wrong?

Verdona lowered her hands. "Slow down Ben, you're way too strong to connect with our energy. Send a small line of energy to both of us. Spread your arms and hands and let the energy follow them!" I did as she told me. The blue mist curled around my arms and flew towards Gwen and Verdona. They both grabbed it and mixed their own energy with it. The coil became blue and purple. If I didn't need to be so focused, it would have been cool. They guided the coiling energy towards the dimension gun. It started to light up and forms a laser like light. I stared at the point of the gun. "What exactly should I do now?" Kevin grinned. "Stand there. Once the gun goes off, we'll be able to see your body and pull it here, at least according to Eunice calculations." I stared at the gun in front of me. It became brighter and brighter. I had to close my eyes even though I could look at the sun in this form.

I felt two pair of hands grab my arms and pull me with them. I just focused on sending more and more energy. The light that was blinding me vanished and I stared at Kevin and Eunice. Did something go wrong? Did the gun not work? I looked at my sides and saw Verdona and Gwen. They stared at me in disbelief. So it didn't work. I stopped my energy and sighed. I waited for my view to change into the desert planet again. It didn't. Gwen touched my shoulder. She didn't look like an Anodite anymore. Verdona put her hand on my shoulder and just looked at me. She smiled. "I guess you have the spark after all, it just wasn't that of an Anodite. What if my sons inherited the spark of the Menedites as well? It would explain why it never showed?" I interrupted her. "At least one of my uncles sure did."

Verdona stared at me with disbelief. It was Gwen that interrupted her. She hugged me. "Ben, can you change back? Are you stuck in this form? Is this really caused by the omnitrix?" I just blinked. That where to many questions at once. I looked at the ship I stood in and touched the emblem on my shoulder. I could change back right? A large green flash appeared. I felt my body turning colder, less energetic then before. I stared at my skin colored hands and the old mantle I wore. I had turned back to human. On my arm was the large green gauntlet. Yes, I had truly changed back. After some weeks I was human again. Gwen hugged me. "Thank god that you're okay. I was so worried. Suddenly appearing like a Menedite?" I sat down with a sign. It felt so unreal. It was like everything never happened when I'm here with them on the ship. Eunice grabbed my arm with the gauntlet and touched it.

Her face went pale. "This isn't the omnitrix. It is inside your skin?" She held my arm up for everyone to see and tapped the green circle. The cylinder came up with the green bubbles. It showed the Menedite. It had only one circle. I bet that Menedites didn't have an evolution like big chill. Eunice twisted the thin disk to the right. Humungousaur was being projected. This time the disk had a second blue line, the ultimate form of humungousaur. I slightly pushed the disk to the second line. On the disk the green figure of ultimate humungousaur appeared. Eunice stared at it with astonishment. "This has become so advanced. This is definitely not the omnitrix." Eunice twisted the disk again. This time it was swampfire that showed up. She just went past the aliens that were on it. Most of those aliens where my former ones except for the Menedite. Kevin pulled Eunice away from me. "That's enough playing around with it. We have no idea what that thing exactly is. Ben, put on some clothes first. You can explain later."

Gwen tapped my shoulder and showed me the way to a small sleeping department. I sat down on a soft mattress. Gwen pulled some clothes out of a closet. It was my green jacket and a pair of jeans. Gwen turned around and stood by the door. I hastily put on my clothes. It felt great wearing my jacket again. It was just weird that I didn't wear anything as a Menedite. Gwen leaned against the wall. I walked towards her. "Thanks for bringing me back Gwen." Gwen nodded. "I'm glad to see you again. It has been ten months by now." Ten months? That was a few more days than 203? I already forgot what Livos told me back then. I sighed. "How is gramps? Is he still working for the plumbers?" The answer I feared came from Gwen. "No, we were all put on non-active. Grandpa was sacked." I bit my lip. Shit, i was right. They really put all heroic earthlings out of duty. Gwen gestured to come.

I came back on the bridge and took place in a chair. I was stared at by four pairs of eyes. "Who starts?" Verdona raised her eyebrow. "I think that should be you!" I scratched my hair. "From where should I start? I told you that the council shot my oxygen tank and I almost died. When I woke up, I had slept for more than 200 days on that planet. In those 200 days I flew in a space with alien X. They and Primus talked a lot to each other. My mind was very preoccupied back then. Primus wished to establish a micro universe to store the planets and its inhabitants with the help of alien x. I have no idea how." Eunice suddenly shouted. "Stop right there. How did Primus ask alien x? It is a Galvan-made planet." The female voice resounded on my wrist. "Thanks to Zennith I was able to act outside of my commands."

Everyone stared at the gauntlet. Eunice pointed at it. "Was that?" I grinned. "Yes, that is Primus. She responds to questions now and shuts my consciousness down when she likes." Gwen and Kevin were alerted. Kevin pointed at it. "Don't tell me that she was the one who brought you in a coma before we had to hand the omnitrix over?" I didn't need to answer. Primus did it for me. "Correct. I had to move my controls into his human body, to escape from the council. After arriving on the deserted planet I had his body reconstructed to hold the micro universe, since his body structure allowed me to." Verdona just silently watched and listened. I thought that she would ask me the most questions. It was Gwen that reacted on Primus answer. "How could you just change his body? Did Ben consent to you changing it?"

Primus stayed silent. I sighed. "Gwen, it told me that my DNA was heavily contaminated with the alien species that I have turned into. It was an opportunity that would never come by again or something like that and I was dying because of suffocation." Gwens face was red with anger. She stared at Eunice. "Did Azmuth know about this contamination? Didn't he tell him that it was safe to use the omnitrix?" Eunice looked away. She trembled. She started the computers and searched some files. She stopped typing and just watched the screen. The information told me that there were no significant changes in my DNA. Suddenly Primus talked again. "Many contaminations were hidden from the creator by the multiple devices that Benjamin got a hold off. We have been conscious for a long time."


	9. Chapter 9, sudden visit

Ben 10 primix: chapter 9, sudden visit

Ben saw how Silvaros brought every person to Medite and found out that Silvaros is his uncle. He finally tried to get back to his own universe. With the help of Gwen and Verdona , he comes back. In the ship Gwen asks him about what happened. Ben is still a bit dazed from coming back to his family and friends. Primus reveals the disturbing fact that it had been conscious for a long time.

Bens view:

I stared at my wrist in disbelief. Did it just tell me that it was conscious way before the exchange with the council? Eunice took her change to ask. "How long exactly?" Primus didn't answer her. I sighed. "How long were you conscious Primus?" Primus female voice resounded inside this chamber. "Since the first time you took the omnitrix off. I felt my connection with you disappearing, a connection that worked greatly in my favor." Gwen interrupted Primus with a sneer. "Did you start contaminating his DNA back then?" Primus answered honestly. "Yes, as soon as I was reconnected with him I placed a small part of my matrix in his cells. I could hack any omnitrix and continuo my purpose." Gwen stared in anger at the gauntlet on my wrist. "How could you? You were supposed to place yourself on Max Tennyson's body. Why was Ben's body beneficial to you?" Primus remained silent. I could see how Gwen was losing her temper. It was Verdona that stopped her by grabbing her shoulder.

"Calm down Gwen. You couldn't have known that it was up to something. Look at the screens. It completely erased any change that could have spoiled its plans. It's my time to ask questions. Primus how can you bring back races that have gone instinct?" Primus answered her question. "I made a deal with the Celestialsapian that resides inside the omnitrix. They will provide me with the dna of the species that have ceased to exist, since they are an existence that ignores time." Verdona nodded. "I could have guessed it. What will happen if you have copied the entire universe?" Primus remained silent. Verdona snorted. "You only answer when you feel like it? Truly Galvan Technology. Those arrogant mice always love to make things difficult. Okay, then I'll question Ben. What now?" I shook my head. I had no idea. I just arrived back in my own universe. Everything felt so strange. Kevin sighed. "The first thing we'll do is sleep. I bet that Ben needs all the rest he can get."

I shook my head again. "It seems that even that is not necessary, but I do feel the needs of the species I take on, so I love to sleep for now." I stood up and walked straight to the room in which I changed my clothes. I fell onto the bed and closed my eyes. I was back in my own universe. How I missed the soft beds we have, the soft pillow that you can put your head in. I sighed. I was freed form that refugee planet but it brought a whole lot of other problems to come up. I gave up my depressing thinking and fell asleep. This time I could actually dream, but it was a big mess. I saw parts of what happened today and all kinds of fights I had as a kid. The whole dream felt fabricated from my memories. My dream showed how I took back my omnitrix after such a long time. Primus talked to me inside my dream. "I remember this moment, the moment you took me back after such a long time. I was so happy and changed my design to fit your growing body better." Her words felt as if she was my ex-girlfriend that got back together with me. It was rather surreal.

I woke up from an alarm that resounded inside the ship. I jumped from my bed and put some clothes on. I ran towards the main bridge. Gwen and Kevin came running as well. Eunice was at the computers and typed all kinds of commands. I grabbed the back of her chair. "What is the problem Eunice?" Eunice swiped an image on the screen. Three large council ships came this way. I stared at the ships with disbelief. "Why did they come? Could they have sensed my arrival?" Eunice stared at me. "Please, as if. I must admit that you're the reason they came, but they don't know that it is you." Gwen had her arms crossed. "Can you explain further Eunice?" It was Verdona that answered. "They sensed the energy outburst of a Menedite. They are here to capture the Menedite, but how are we going to explain Bens return?"

I stared at my wrist. "Which of these aliens can most likely be on this ship with you? If I cover up the symbol, they shouldn't be too cautious about it? How would you have pulled me out of that dimension?" Gwen nodded. "I think upgrade, since they know that ship is a friend of us." Kevin shook his head. "Didn't you hear? They gave ship a collar and keep him on a lease. Someone else is better, maybe spidermonkey?" I shook my head. "No, that wouldn't seem naturel with two Anodites on this ship. What about Chromostone?" Everyone nodded their heads. Eunice turned her chair around. "Hurry it up Ben! They are planning to board any second now." I tapped the round plate. It came up and showed the cylinder of bubbling green fluids. Above the plate appeared the form of Chromostone. Did Primus help? I pressed the plate down onto my arm. I felt my skin turn solid. It was a bit painful. I didn't remember getting hurt by transforming though. I felt my head getting stretched and my eye fusing into one. My body felt extremely cold.

I opened my eyes and checked my body. I had changed in to Chromostone, no doubt about that. I just had to hide the emblem on my chest. I walked back into my room and tied the mantle around my neck, covering up the hourglass. I put up my thumbs. "I'm ready Gwen, call me…" Yeah, how should they call me? I have to respond when they ask me something. Kevin came up with the idea. "How about calling you dweeb? Gwen called you that plenty of times? " He smirked at his suggestion. I shrugged my shoulders. "Dweeb it is. I can't think of anything better that I would recognize." The main door suddenly opened. Three people dressed in white boarded our ship, two of them where spidermonkeys and one was once again a Tetramand.

I sat down on a seat and typed a few keywords about an unknown energy burst. Gwen nodded. She walked towards the Tetramand. "A good evening sir, what brings you here?" The Tetramand scanned the ship and its people. He stopped when he saw me. "I recognize most of these people except for that person." He pointed at me. I raised my hands and tried to laugh in a friendly way. "Calm down man. I'm here to help them research some interesting energy spikes. They contacted me when they said to have felt a strange energy burst, so here I am." Gwen walked towards me and tapped my shoulder. "Sorry Dweeb for pulling you in to this. I didn't expect to get raided, 'cough' visited by the council." The Tetramand ignored Gwens miser. I did my best not to laugh. And continued the charade. "No problem Gwen, I'm used to rough research." I blinked to make it look a bit comical. The spidermonkeys started laughing and gave me a high five. One of them started to talk. "I like you man. How did you get in contact with these former plumbers?"

Verdona completely interrupted the conversation. "No time for small talk. Dweeb and Gwen start analyzing our results about the sudden outburst. I want to know what we're dealing with!" Gwen and I nodded. Gwen found some random energy analysis and we started debating about literally nothing. The Tetramand walked towards Verdona. He didn't seem so happy. "What are you researching here?" Verdona glared at him. I tried to keep up with Gwen in this ridiculous conversation. Verdona kept her answer short. "Gwen and I felt a weird energy signature and came here to investigate with the crew, since we have nothing else to do at the moment." The Tetramand ignored her sarcasm. "Who did you find?" They already knew that it was a person? Verdona stared at him. "Excuse me? We don't know what caused it? Are you telling me that an alien species did this? What species give this kind of energy signature?" The Tetramand shut his mouth and glared at her with anger. I guess he didn't like his own slip of the tongue. He stared at our computer screen and tapped me on the shoulder. "What species do you think that caused the disturbance?" Why did you have to ask me? I rather hide in my bedroom than give advice at the moment.

What should I tell him exactly? The words suddenly flew into my mouth. No idea where it came from. "The energy signatures indicate that we are searching for a living energy source. It's source seems very similar to that of Anodites and yet it is completely different all together. I'm truly baffled by this kind possibility. A being besides us and the Anodites that can give such a massive energy surge to the universe. Truly breathtaking." Who said that just now? That certainly wasn't me? What the heck was I talking about just now? It felt like something spoke for me. The Tetramand seemed to have lost his patience. He snapped his fingers. The spidermonkeys raised something close to a weapon. Did they find out about me? He spoke with a serious expression. "Please leave this area immediately. This part of space will be in a temporal quarantine. We believe that a dangerous life form has emerged. If you do not leave this instant, we will be forced to shoot you." Kevin gave an angered reply. "On what crime!"

The Tetramand kept his smug face. "Refusing the obey orders from above." Kevin wasn't done with him. "That's weird; I thought that we were already fired from the council? So they aren't our bosses any longer." The spidermonkeys raised their weapons. I stepped before Kevin. I understood every part of his anger, but we couldn't get caught. "I'm sorry sir. We have been researching for a few days non-stop. We all lack a great amount of sleep. Eunice, please start the engine. We'll prepare ourselves to leave this area." The Tetramand grinned at Kevin, who got even more pissed. He turned around and left the ship. The spidermonkeys followed him while keeping the guns pointed at us. When the door closed, I sighed. That was way to close. I grabbed Kevins shoulders. "Should I remind you, that we have to keep me a secret? You fighting them could lead to an arrest. What if they search us and find the symbol?" Kevin rolled with his eyes.

Gwen walked away with him towards his rooms. Eunice planned the course to earth and started the ship. Verdona flew up in the air and started to talk to me. "That's was some impressive lying Ben. How did you get so smart?" Before I could even answer, Primus answered for me. "Benjamin is influenced by his alien form, because of this, he is able to answer complicated questions about energy." Verdona pulled the mantle from my neck and stared at the symbol. "Did those aliens transformations influence you like this before the council?" I nodded. "I had a few aliens that went solo on me. But this didn't feel like I was taking over. I was like I had the information in my head and just needed to answer it. Verdona tapped on the symbol. My body returned back to being human. I felt really tired all of a sudden. I almost fell asleep on the ground if Verdona hadn't caught me. I felt my consciousness leaking away. Why all of a sudden?

Eunice view:

Ben suddenly fell asleep. It felt very unnatural. So I just asked Primus. "Did you cause his sudden collapse?" Primus answered me. "Yes, I wish to change course, so that I can bring back another species!" Eunice stopped the ship and sat down. "Are you going to use Ben as a hostage?" Primus reacted at my question. "No, his body went through a very short transformation using his body's energy. To avoid harm to his health and mentality I shut him down. He just changed from chromostone who has a very different skin texture. Ben's transformations won't be without pain any longer." My hands were shaking when I heard her answer. How was this Primus still the same as the planet that I researched? What had changed it to such a complex being? And how dangerous was it really for Ben to transform? He never felt real pain before while transforming. She also mentioned that Ben was influenced by his alien form, but it shouldn't? Chromostone wasn't an alien that influenced your choices.

Verdona laid Ben in a seat and found a seat of her own. "Where do we need to travel? What planet do you wish to bring back?" Primus didn't answer Verdona. I suddenly realized that our course had changed. Could Primus hack the computers data? Its existence got scarier by the second. I opened the navigator and scanned the image of the planet. It was a large dessert. It was desolate and dead. "Anur Khufos. Where do I know this name from? Verdona stood up and watched the screen. I felt her breath in my neck. "Strange, I don't recognize this planet, but the name?" It suddenly hit me. This was the home planet of the Thef Khufan, the mummy like alien that Ben used with his first omnitrix. "Strange, where are the pyramids and the small dome houses?... Where is the Corodium? The whole planet should glow energy. "Something's wrong with this planet Verdona!" I tried to find old pictures of the planet. It was a desert but filled with purple mountains. Enormous pyramids could be seen and small domes.

I stared at the two completely different images. A complete purple planet and the yellow dessert that it was now. "What happened here? It turned from purple to yellow. No pyramids are in sight?" Primus suddenly answered. I almost forgot that Ben was still lying on the chair. "It was the work of the council. They silently destroyed Anur Khufos with the simple reason that the Corodium they carried was too dangerous. They took it all, completely destroying the life on the planet. Many of the Thef Khufan fought the council with all they got, but without luck. Just a few fled towards Anur Transyl. The Thef Khufan are almost extinct, but their planet is dead. I wish to revive the planet, but need to acquire a few ground samples to quicken the whole process." I stared at the now desolate planet. "Well, a quick detour wouldn't be such a problem. We're almost there anyway." Primus spoke again. "After that, we shall visit Anur Vladias in the same Anur system. I wish to bring both planets back in the arc."

Well isn't she bossy! I think I liked the silent omnitrix better. Weren't both planets better off staying dead? The Thef Khufos weren't nice and the Vladats lived on a planet that incurred dead! I just had to step in. "We can't bring back the planet Anur Vladias. It is a danger to the world and the arc. Just being near Anur Vladias will steal the life out of you. It's an undead planet, meant to remain empty!" Verdona nodded at my words. "I really hate that planet. One of my friends went there and died, because her energy was sucked out of her. I don't agree on bringing that planet back either. Besides I heard terrible rumors about those Vladats being ruthless tyrants and murderers." Primus was very short with her answer. "I will bring the planets back and you will never feel the difference. Your view is crooked by the way. The Vladats were hunted down by the Transylians, which is true. Sadly behind this extermination was none other than the council. They stole something from the Vladats that sedated their hunger, which caused them to feed on others."

I just silently listened to all the information that was given to me. I know of the Vladats, because their DNA was already gone before the omnitrix was completed. Later on Ben acquired it by accident. The plumbers had asked him to go on a mission with another crew. I heard that he caused quite some problems for them. His encounter with them didn't go so well. If I told it to Ben, he would stop Primus. Gwen walked back into the room. She stared at our faces. "What's wrong, why the long faces?" Verdona pointed at the gauntlet. "That thing wants to bring back the Vladats." Gwens face cramped. "Say what?" Verdona gave Gwen the short version of what happened. Gwen tapped her chin. "I don't agree with Primus, but what if we're wrong about the Vladats? What if that which was stolen was so important that it changed the entire image of the Vladats? And if the council also has a hand in this, I worry for the future. Why does it need an entire planet of Corodium? Why does it need all the energy of Medite? Why does it need all the water of Earth?"

Verdona shook her head. "I don't know Gwen. That is what we need to find out. The first stop we'll make is Anur Khufos. We could find clues on that world since it wasn't fully destroyed and erased." Gwen nodded. I just signed. Most trails would have been erased. The council made sure that their crimes would remain hidden.

Author note: You just read about the Vladats. It's from ben 10 omniverse but I like the alien and it is truly in the same system as Anur Khufos. In the two years of fighting before my story begins, he did some of the missions in omniverse with another crew (from omniverse).


	10. Chapter 10, beware of the mummy

Ben 10 Primix: chapter 10, beware of the mummy

Summary:

Ben got away from the council with pretending to be Dweeb in his alien form Chromostone. The council threatens them to leave this area. Kevin is angered, but Ben keeps him in check so that his identity would remain safe. After the Council members leave, Ben falls unconscious. Primus tells the others that from now on Ben's body will be harmed when changing. After that it takes control of the ship and sets a course towards Anur Khufos.

Bens view:

I woke up with a large headache. Why did I pass out again? I only changed back from Chromostone and fell, I think? I stared at the metallic ceiling. That's right. I was on the spaceship with everyone else. It still felt unreal, like a fluttering dream. When I wake up, I could be stranded on that planet again or even wake up in my own bed realizing that it was a nightmare. I felt a cold breeze going over my arm. I noticed the gauntlet fused with my skin. Would all of this not have happened if I hadn't picked up the omnitrix? Would Vulgax and all those other foes have left the earth alone with my absence? Who am I kidding? They would have caused chaos and destroyed the earth hundredth times over. Now that I was back in my own universe, I felt regret. Why did I put the omnitrix back on, why did I continue to fight? To my surprise Primus answered me. "It is because you felt the connection with my core. You know what is right and wrong and wish to keep this world alive like all the other planets that surround us. It is time that you'll take your destiny serious in completing the Ark."

Excuse me? Was the omnitrix ordering me around? I'm happy with the praise, but I don't agree with the way Primus formulated it. I intended to argue with Primus, but my door opened. Verdona stared at me and closed the door again. What's wrong? She didn't seem so happy. She opened her mouth and sighed. "Ben, I'm warning you for now. Don't listen to everything your precious gauntlet says. It has plans on its own. It wishes to revive the Vladats and the Thef Khufan. She hacked our ship to accomplish it. She didn't even ask for your permission, since she let you pass out." Primus did what? The regret that I felt became stronger. No it wasn't regret. I felt fear for what it could possible do. Would Primus slowly take over my body without me noticing?" Primus answered in an almost angered voice. "Benjamin, I will not take over your body. Your mind will stay your own. I'll only protect your body by shutting down your conscious. You will not be able to handle the pain that follows." The whole room fell silent. Verdona grabbed my arm and pulled me out of bed. "Get ready. Where going to visit Anur Khufos. This conversation isn't going anywhere."

I dressed myself and went to the bridge for some food. I enjoyed my sandwich way more than usual. It was a lot better than eating nothing. Gwen and Kevin came a little later. Verdona didn't eat at all. Eunice wasn't there yet. I stared through the front window. The planet I saw was a large desert. I stared at Verdona. "How much longer till we reach Anur Khufos? Where are we now?" Verdona pointed at the desert planet. I took a small sip of my smoothie. Verdona sighed. "This is Anur Khufos Ben." I spitted out my sip of smoothie. No way. That couldn't be Anur Khufos. It was way too normal. I didn't forget how the other planets looked in the Anur system. They had all those strange cobwebs and creepy colors. This planet was way too normal, almost dead… "It's dead. Don't tell me the Thef Khufos are extinct? When did that happen? They were very much alive when I fought them on earth?" Gwen nodded. "Yeah, we found out about it yesterday. The planet was fully robbed of its corodium. How could we not have known?" I bit on my sandwich. It was a waste to leave it. I pondered on it as well. I was in the Anur system not too long ago, meeting my first Vladat. There was even a Thef Khufan on that planet, but he never mentioned his planet being destroyed? Probably because we weren't such good friends.

Eunice walked in with a white suit. It fitted her perfect, unlike plumber clothes we had to wear sometimes. Her hair was disheveled and it seemed like Eunice hadn't slept at all. Eunice threw a suit to Gwen and Kevin. "Wear them if you don't want to get affected by the remaining Corodium radiation. Ben, you better change in something that fits this planet. You won't suddenly time out anymore. Not when Primus is controlling your transformation process." How did she know that for certain? Oh well. I tapped the dial of the gauntlet. The green cylinder rose and showed Chromostone. Nope, not that one. I swiped past a few of my favorites. It should still be in here right? "Primus, where is Snare-oh?" The dial started swiping on its own. A 3D image of a mummy became clear. It was a long time since I used him. Primus let the display flash. "Benjamin, if you chose to change into Snare-oh you'll be temporarily stuck in his form. I'll use him as a base to bring back the planet inside the ark." I stopped my hand from pressing. Did she mean that I would get stuck just like the Menedite? I stared at Gwen, Eunice and Kevin. "Are there any problems with having a mummy on the ship after exploring this planet?"

Kevin grinned. "Don't know? It could come in handy if our toilet paper gets depleted." I sighed. Gwen gave him a stomp. Eunice stared at the desert planet. "If you become a Thef Khufos, it will become a lot easier to find traces of the others. In the end it is your choice. You'll be the one getting stuck in bandages." Gwens face showed quite a lot of concern. I decided to ignore it for now and pressed down. A green flash blinded me. An uncomfortable feeling grabbed me. It felt like my arms and legs fell off my body. My torso stretched, my skin became extremely dry. My muscles loosened like spaghetti. I was not ready for such a strange change. It felt real unlike my normal transformations. Like my body had been fully swapped with Snare-oh. It was just like the time with me changing into a Menedite. When the green flash ended I couldn't get a grip and fell face first on the ground. Everyone stared at me with a questioning look. I couldn't find my strength to stand up. It was as if my muscles had fully disappeared, I was just a pile of bandages lying on the floor.

Gwen panicked a little noticing my weird position. "Ben, is everything okay? Why are you lying down?" I couldn't even lift my head. My muscles were gone. How the hell did I move this body when I was little? Was it always this difficult? Kevin pulled at one of my arms. It unraveled like bandages lying on the ground. Kevin stared at the bandage is his hand and stretched it. "Oh, should I recycle you as toilet paper? I rather like this luxurious kind of paper." Gwen pulled my head up. "Ben, talk to me, what's happening?" I couldn't even move my tongue. It was Primus that answered her from the hourglass symbol on my waist. "Benjamin is in temporal confusion with his transformation and body. The Thef Khufos don't function with muscles to move their bodies around. Benjamin needs to adjust his thinking of how to move his body that exists fully of bandages." Eunice raised a question. "But Ben never had such issues before? He could freely move his body the minute he changed." Yeah, I was kind of curious about that as well. I felt completely useless at the moment and the only hint I got was unclear.

Wait, maybe it wasn't so difficult. I can't move my body with muscles, since I don't have any. How do the Thef Khufos move? My head suddenly got flooded with information. It was like my entire existence as Thef Khufos was explained to me. It suddenly got to me. I felt the fibers of the bandages extending from me. My chest felt like the core of my body connecting the fibers surrounding me. I tried to imagine the mummy from back then when I was small. It was tall and thin. My arms and legs were out of proportion as well. The bandages should move the way I wanted them too and to my surprise they actually did. I slowly stretched the arms that I thought of and pushed myself up. I almost fell on my butt if Gwen hadn't stopped my movement. My legs still felt very shaky. I stared at Kevin and retrieved the bandage from his hands. "Sorry, this is for my exclusive use only." Kevin shrugged. He put on his white suite. Gwen did as well. Verdona flew around me and pulled at one of the bandages on my waist.

"I still don't understand why there are so many issues with your powers lately. You need to find after a short transformation like Chromostone. Primus, what exactly is the difference with before?" Eunice opened the door of the ship. "Verdona, I'll explain it to you on the way there. Let's walk first." Easier said than done. I walked my first steps like an infant. I wobbled over the sand and rocks. It resembled the planet I was banished too. Kevin and Gwen walked at the front. Kevin had a large gun in his arms. Where did he hide that? Did he make it from scratch? Verdona flew in the air and watched our surroundings. Eunice walked a few steps before me and stared at me once in a while. After half an hour my walking started to adjust itself. I made larger steps which was way faster than the others could walk. I had to slow down my tempo again. Verdona came down from her observation. "Nothing to see! This is a waste of our time. Let's go back." Kevin gave a cheer. "Yes, finally! I'm so done with the sand in my shoes and this damn heat." Gwen shook her head. "No, we can't leave yet. I'm picking something up."

Eunice ran towards Gwen. "Can you by any change point in that direction?" Gwen seemed quite alerted by Eunice question. My thought drifted because of a feeling. Something in my mind told me that I had to move. So I moved towards the place that my mind wanted me to. I was pulled out of my thought by Eunice. She tugged my arm and stared at me. "Can you feel it? Can you feel the lost pyramid?" I stared at her. "What pyramid? Is that what you're looking for?" Gwen pointed in the direction that I was walking. "The strange aura gets stronger that way. What do you intend to find Eunice?" Eunice blushed. "Well, I'm honestly not sure. It is said that the Thef Khufos suddenly appear on this world, but after it got robbed of its Corodium no others were born. I found some clues to a rank above the Thef Khufos we know, something like a queen able to produce offspring's. I think that she might still exist. So Ben if you could lead the way?" I shrugged and walked off again. I felt pulled towards a certain hill of rock.

Gwen told us to stop walking. "I can feel the presence of something down there. How are we going to get down?" I felt a smile surfacing. Kevin stepped away from me. "Ben, you're freaking me out. Can you stop smiling?" I pointed my arms downwards and let my bandages dig into the sand. I felt them dig further and further. With the tip of my finger I felt a round stone and pulled. The sand around us turned into a whirlpool. I grabbed Kevin, Eunice and Gwen with my bandages and jumped back. The sand got drained and left us a large pyramid. Deep down was the entrance. Eunice got excited. "Who's ready for some pyramid exploration?" Verdona had a whole other question. "Ben, how did you know this?" I shrugged my shoulders. "My gut told me that there was a handle somewhere. Shall I open the tomb? I'm basically the only one that can." I slipped my bandages under the door and pulled a switch. The stone slab moved from its position opening a dark staircase.

Verdona glared at me. "This was a gut feeling as well?" I sighed. "Okay, I somehow know how this pyramid is build. It's probably a sense special to our kind." Verdona pushed me to the opening. "Mummies go first!" I walked down the staircase. Gwen and Verdona put up some lights. The stairs went a long way down. I suddenly felt the need to jump. Soon after that part of the stairs crumbled down. How nice. The first booby-trap and certainly not the last. We also faced some knives, spears protruding from the ground, arrows flying our way and some acid pitfalls. Quite a variety of things and for some reason I knew all of them. We didn't get hurt at all. It was almost too easy. Verdona flew over my head. "I feel its presence becoming stronger. We're almost at its chamber. What is the plan?" I intended to tell my well thought plan, but Kevin was faster. "Walk in, fight anything that comes at us and then talk." Gwen sighed. "No, that's not such a great plan. I believe that the creature is sleeping. Let's try it the subtle way first." We arrived at the end of the staircase.

A large door was in our way again. I simply slide under the door. It was a strange feeling fitting through the small gaps of the door. It's like the same feeling when you put a fry through the gap of your front teeth as a kid. I pulled a handle at the other side of the door. Suddenly I felt cold over my whole body and rotated my head. Behind me was a large sarcophagus. It felt really creepy, like a monster would jump out of it in any second. I rather not go that way. My body wanted to leave this place, but why? The door finally opened fully. Kevin walked in, straight towards the golden sarcophagus. He knocked on the lid. "Hello, anybody home?" Nothing responded. I sighed out of relief. Kevin put his strength against the lid. "Let's open it and see what's inside!" Before I knew, I had Kevin back with my arm. Everyone stared at me. Kevin glared. "Why did you stop me?" I honestly had no idea.

Kevin ripped the bandages around him to shreds and tried to move the lid again. "Gwen, help me. It's extremely heavy." Gwen started to help him, but I couldn't. My body said not to. It refused to go near the sarcophagus. Whit a loud crack the lid fell down on the ground. My body shivered. "Guys get away from it. I'm getting weird vibes from it. My body doesn't want to come near that thing!" Eunice didn't listen to my advice and advanced. "Oh my, look at this. It's a female version of the Thef Khufan. So do they actually give birth? I wrapped my arm around Eunice and pulled her back just in time. Three razorsharp bandages had almost ripped her apart. Eunice stared at the bladelike bandages with awe. "It's still alive?" Kevin turned himself into gold and readied a blade. Verdona and Gwen went full anodite mode. Out of the coffin rose a large mummy dressed in a purple and pink striped dress. She wore a pink headdress with a golden snake. Her body was fully covered with clothes, unlike my transformation. Her purple eyes glared at us.

A voice echoed inside the chamber. "How dare you trespass in my chamber? I shall slice you to pieces and make you suffer for eternity." She focused on my. "You dare to betray your queen! You'll be the first to suffer. She tried to slice me in two. I could barely evade her slash. She yelled again. "Gaurds, why did you let them trespass?" Nobody responded. She temporarily stopped her attack on me. "Why are my guards not responding? What did you do?" She tried to behead all of us. Verdona and Gwen tried to burn her bandages, but were knocked against the walls instead. Kevin tried to slice it but to no avail. The only thing I could think of was to bind her bandages together. Sadly she pulled me back with them. I bungled from her arms. She was almost 3 meters bigger than me. She glared at me. "Where are my guards?" I answered her. "They are dead. The council robbed this planet of Corodium and killed anyone that opposed them. We were just seeking out the remaining places of this planet." Her eyes became sad. "My children were murdered in my sleep? They will pay for that! You will pay for that."

She grabbed everyone with eyes. Not even Verdona and Gwen could free themselves from her grip. The female mummy grinned. "I'll slowly squeeze you all to dead." This really was the time for me to change into another alien and battle her. I tried to touch the hourglass symbol but it didn't work. Why now of all times? I was startled by Primus who suddenly spoke. "Evolution of the Thef Khufan has been analyzed. Do you wish to change towards your ultimate form of evolution?" Say what? Eunice screamed. I had no time to think this through and said yes. My body shone bright green again.


	11. Chapter 11, little princess

Ben 10 Primix: chapter 11, little princess

Summary:

After arriving on Anur Khufos, Ben turns into Snare-oh. After his transformation he can't move because of the bodily difference with the mummy and a human body. He slowly gets used to Snare-oh while they observe the planet. Gwen picks up a life signal and Ben knows how to find a giant pyramid. For some strange reason Ben knows how to escape every single booby trap. It doesn't take long before he finds a sarcophagi with a female mummy that tries to kill them by squeezing.

Bens view:

I heard the others gasp for breathe. I had no problems with that, probably because I didn't have lungs. I heard Primus asking me to take on my ultimate form of evolution and said yes without thinking. The belt around my waist shone bright green. I didn't feel very different except for growing. My body still consisted of bandages, but they didn't feel weak like Snare-oh. It felt like I could straighten the bandages into blades. The flash from the gauntlet disappeared. The female mummy let go of me and just stared. She wasn't the only one that was flustered. I stood up and stared at her face. We had similar sizes now. This was something that I could take advantage of. I ran towards her, thinking about sharpening my bandages into blades. I let them fly towards Gwen, Eunice, Kevin and Verdona. It sliced her bandages apart like a knife through butter. Gwen and Eunice gasped for air. I wanted to ask if they were alright, but the female mummy wouldn't let me.

She stepped back and extended her bandages to grab the other again. I simply slit her bandages to pieces with bandage blades of my own. She screamed. Her bandages hurling towards me. "Why are you interfering? What do you seek in my tomb. How can one of you still remain? I turned my fingers into small blades and sliced her attack to pieces. I'm starting to like these new powers of Snare-oh ultimate. She got mad at me for blocking her attack and threw rocks for her next attack. The small rocks flew like projectiles. I did my best to avoid them. She cursed and frantically looked through the room. It was time that I tried to fight back as well. I imitated her and threw the rocks back at her. She didn't evade them as easily as me. One of them flew straight towards her forehead. She stopped the rock from reaching her face and stared at me in anger. I grinned. "Is there something wrong? Do you need elderly care?" She didn't like my sarcasm and threw a few of them back. The others were preparing their weapons and were ready to join the fight.

Gwen and Verdona flew up. Gwen stared at me. "Did Snare-oh truly have an ultimate form? I can't seem to recall you using it?" I shrugged my broad shoulders from bandage. I deflected another attack form the female mummy. Gwen covered for me by putting a shield around me. The female mummy tried again. Her bandage skipped of and flew into the ceiling, cutting right through it. I stared at her with a bit of a smile. She snapped. "You brute, I'll make sure that you're followers will die!" She tried to stab Kevin and Eunice. I wrapped my stretched bandages and wrapped them around the attacking ones. I bundled her attack together and pulled her closer. I made a nice knot in them. Her eyes showed me intense anger but I didn't care. I grabbed the bandage around her neck and pulled her face close to me. "You should never lay your hands on my followers." I tried to intimidate her like she did with me. Should I snap her neck, like she intended to do with us? I never really killed an alien, except for Vilgax but he survived anyways.

Thankfully Primus reacted on my thoughts. "No Primus, we need her alive." Why did she start to call me Primus, she was Primus? Primus didn't react on me and talked on. "Female Queen Pharaoh, we wish to negotiate." Her eyes glared at me, she was a bit confused about were the sound came from. She opened her mouth. "What do you want!" I let go of her neck, but kept her arms restrained. Primus talked on. "We wish to glance upon the core of this world so that we will be able to duplicate it." Her eyes changed from anger to fear. What was Primus talking about? The female Pharaoh? started to talk. "You can't, if you take it this planet will disappear, my people will disappear, your brethren!" She was panicking. My body moves almost on his own.

I let my grip on her arms loosen and hugged her out of nowhere to whisper in her ears. It felt like she was a scared little kid afraid to get killed. "Don't worry. Anur Khufos shall live on within me." I felt how she was trembling upon my words. Why did I see her as a little girl and not an old queen? Gwen yelled at me. "What exactly are you doing?" The answer came up in my head. She really wasn't a queen yet. This Queen Pharaoh was a small princess when you count her years. When you recounted our ages with that of Khufans, I was still older than her. I patted her back like I was easing a young girl. "Stop fighting little girl. I can bring them all back with your help." I heard a lot of gasping behind me. They probably didn't know that she was still a young girl. I don't blame them, since she looks like a freaking adult. The bandages around her eyes became darker. W-was she crying? She stared at me with disbelief. "Can you bring back mom and dad?"

My heart felt like it was stabbed. Her attitude changed at 180 degrees. How could I have seen her as a vicious monster? Primus answered in my stead. "Yes, we'll bring back everyone that lives on your planet. You won't be alone any longer." She let the strength of her arms go and opened the bandages in her chest. I looked away for a bit. She trembled upon opening it. Inside the bandages was a small crystal. It was almost black instead of purple. "Is that Corod…" Primus shut me up. "May I hold it, so that I can scan its structure? This crystal is not stored in my database." She shook her head wildly. "No, I can't. If I give it to you, my planet will break and be destroyed. You can't take it." How should I do this. Can't I show her the new planet Anur Khufos in the Ark? In my head I heard Primus tell me that it wasn't possible without the core of the planet. She said it as well. "We cannot construct the new planet without the core of it. Otherwise it would crumble or change into a complete different one. The core contains the details of your world. Without it, we can't bring it back."

She became wary of us again. We were at a complete standstill. It was Eunice that came with an solution. "If I'm correct, that isn't just Corodium. Could it be Clear Coridium? A crystal of pure energy able to fuel… a planet. " The young Queen Pharaoh nodded. Eunice shook her head. "I think I read about this. If the Coridium leaves the hands of a Thef Khufan, it will stop creating energy. She basically can't let it go without destroying her planet." I sighed. This was getting difficult. "Can I put my hand on it, so that I can feel what it is made of?" She nodded, but I didn't think good enough about my question. Didn't I just ask to touch inside of her chest. Luckily she wasn't human, otherwise I would have felt a slap on my face. I carefully put my hand on the small crystal afraid to break it with my touch. Primus started glowing and said something close to analyzing. I closed my eyes for a sec and saw inside Primus universe. There in the middle of nothing was a planet growing. In the middle was a large black and purple Crystal bigger than the moon of earth. It was slowly encaged with earth, rocks and sand. When I looked beside me, I saw the young Queen Pharaoh stare at it with wonder. She came closer to me and grasped my hand. Scared to let go and disappear in the darkness beside us.

We floated there, staring at a planet that started to resemble the old Anur Khufos from the photo's. But it didn't completely resembled the photo's. Large pyramids and giant city's of stone constructed themselves. It felt like one of those old pharaoh movies were the city's of Egypt were still intact. Enormous temples and plaza's were constructed as well. In my head I suddenly knew why. This was how the Thef Khufans truly lived before they were attacked. They were like an old Egyptian race. The bandages around the eyes of the girls beside me became even darker. Yeah she really was crying. I decided to fly a little closer bringing the girl with me. We landed on a large plaza surrounded by statues of Pharaohs. From the sand appeared Thef Khufan who started going on with their daily lives. The girl pulled at my hand pointing at the giant palace that was constructed. "Are they there? Are my mommy and daddy there?" I walked with her towards the palace. Many Thef Khufans bowed for us and went on with their work. There at the palace doorsteps stood two other Pharaohs. A male and a female pair. I heard weeping sounds beside me grow stronger. She let go of my hand and the planet disappeared. I stood before her again in the old pyramid and sighed. She stared confused at her surroundings. She was still crying. She grabbed my hands in panic. "Please let me see, mommy and daddy again, please?"

I stroke her head. "Yes, I will. What you just saw was just an glance. I need to ask if you're willing to leave this place, this world behind. This planet is likely to crumble after you leave?" She nodded and stared at my chest with disbelief in her eyes. "Do you have a ruling crystal? How? I opened the bandages on my chest. A large purple and black crystal hovered in it. I smiled at her. "What you saw was real princess. I recreated the Coridium. When you leave I'll keep this planet alive for a short while, but after that it will disappear." She nodded and prostrated on the ground with her head against the sand. "I'm sorry for doubting you Ra. I should have trusted you. Please forgive this servants mistake of attacking you and your following gods." This was getting weirder with the minute. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Primus, bring her home." The Queen Pharaoh before me disappeared with a smile on her face. The crystal inside my chest glowed. I was keeping this planet alive for now. I suddenly heard clapping sounds beside me.

Kevin was applauding me. "Wow, very touching Ben. Can we go home now? I'm extremely tired about this planet. I was stuck here for a week!" A week. When did that happen? "It was just a few minutes. Don't wine so much!" When I looked at them I suddenly noticed the camping equipment. Wait, they didn't have that before. Verdona elaborated. "He is telling the truth Ben. You were in that trance like mode for almost a week. Primus told us that you were showing the princess how her planet was reconstructed. I observed to make sure that Primus wouldn't pull a trick on us. The others went to get some more equipment and parked the spaceship close by." Kevin interrupted her. "Let's go then. The mummy princess is back home. I can't wait to leave this planet." The others started to leave this chamber. I followed behind them and closed the row.

Eunice stayed close to me. "If I understood Primus correctly than you are now a Pharaoh Khufan. They are the ruling species on Anur Khufos." I nodded. "What did she tell you while I was in trance?" Eunice face became sad. "She told us that the large Coridium Core was stolen by the council. This planet died, as soon as they took away the last part of Coridium. This planet didn't die completely, because the ruling species posses a small part of Coridium as well and…" I could guess the rest. "So the council hunted down all the Pharaoh and normal Thef Khufan." Eunice nodded. The rest of our group silently walked on the stairs. Kevin grinned and followed up. "But those stupid idiots didn't realize that only a living Pharaoh can control the Coridium. It is so toxic that any other race would die from it. Sadly they had hunted down all Pharaohs, so they were left with a useless big rock of crystal. Serves them right." I nodded. I hated the council more than ever. How dare they to treat us like that. When I face them I will rip them all apart.

Eunice suddenly jumped away from me. The others went into a battle stance facing me. "What is your problem?" Verdona put her hand down. "We felt incredible murderous intent from you. Why do you think we stand like this?" Murderous intent? "I just thought I would snap the necks of the council for killing my brethren?" Wait, my brethren? Primus elaborated. "The Pharaoh Khufan are very proud of their people. Benjamins emotions are slightly influenced by his race as Pharaoh Khufan. Knowing that the council harmed his people, he'll get angry for their sake." Verdona raised her eyebrow. "And also murderous I presume?" I didn't have a heart at the moment, otherwise it would wildly beat. I just thought about killing someone because I got influenced by my transformation. "Primus, are you telling me that my transformation can take me over if I'm not careful?" Everyone went silent.

Primus made a sound as if it was sighing. "No Benjamin, this is you. All your transformations are you. The only difference with the omnitrix is this: This transformation is you like you were born and raised as a Faraoh Khufan. You don't just borrow a body, you grow one from infancy in matter of milliseconds. That's why your body is so confused at the beginning of a transformation. Your head needs to catch up on the information." Wait so all these emotions are mine but belong to this body?" I suddenly didn't feel like transforming anymore. "Is there a change that I'll kill my family.. if I change into a human hating race?" Gwen grabbed my shoulders. Her eyes filled with anger. "Of course you won't! You are still my annoying cousin. You still have all you memories from the time that you where human!" Primus elaborated. "Yes and your life experiences in your transformations are based on your human life. You'll recognize family and friends in whatever for you take." A large burden fell off my shoulders.

Gwen snorted. "Primus explain things properly to Ben the next time. Don't make him freak out like this. If I ever catch you trying to influence Ben, I'll make sure to remove you." Primus answered her. "Even I can't know everything Gwendolin. We are the first existing being in history capable of these feats. I can only calculate how things will go." Gwen was pissed when she walked away. The others started moving again. I slowly walked behind them. Just like I was told I could remember my life as Benjamin, but also as Benjamin Primus the Pharaoh Khufan. How two Pharaoh Khufans raised me like my parents and thought me how to protect a city on Anur Khufos, but my human life was mixed in it. Adventures with grandpa Max and Gwen but then as Benjamin Primus. It was so strange. I walked on while pondering upon those fake memories. It didn't take us long to reach the entrance. I closed the entrance behind me. Kevin yelled. "Yes finally gone from that damp chamber. Let's go back home. I'm sick of this place." I actually agree on that. I would like to change back now. It felt a bit scary to remember two kinds of pasts.

We walked towards a large sand hill. Eunice told me that they parked the ship there. I felt the crystal in my chest react on something. It knew right away what kind of danger awaited me. "Make a run for the ship! The council is coming. I'll keep them busy. They are here for me. They can sense the crystal in my chest. I accidently activated theirs as well by keeping this planet alive." How did I even know about this, is what I wanted to ask. The answer came from my fake memories as Pharaoh Khufan. He remembered what the council had done. The attack on my planet, the slaughter of my species. I was suddenly hit in the face. Gwens hand glowed. "Don't get caught up in those fake memories. As soon as you get them away from this planet, you run. Am I clear Ben?" I nodded. They ran towards the sand hill. I silently waited for the space ship to come down. It was the same ship that we encountered a week ago. The one that came to inspect us. I but bandages around my waist so that they couldn't recognize me.

The door of the ship opened and once again two Spidermonkeys and a Tetramand came out. They carried larger guns than before. They were here for me. I was clear on that. I stood there in silence.

Authors note: sorry for the long wait. I just moved out and my internet connection is not working. To make it up to you, I'll upload two chapters instead of one. Enjoy.


	12. Chapter 12, the end of khufos

Ben 10 Primix: chapter 12, The end of Khufos

Summary:

Ben found out that the large mummy was in fact a young girl that had lost her parents because the council attacked. She agreed on handing over her core, so that Ben could recreate her planet in his micro universe. They both watched as Anur Khufos was reconstructed. After Ben sends her back het gets to hear shocking information about his transformation. Before the can rest on the ship, the council suddenly arrives again.

Ben's view:

I fought the feelings of anger and resentment. The Pharaoh Khufan was ready to kill them for revenge. I was ready to avenge my brethren that were killed by their hands, but I was a human as well. I was able to resist the urge to attack and silently stood there as they walked out. The spider monkeys raised their cannons. The Tetramand spoke. "Were do you hide the Coridium! How could all of it suddenly activate! How do you bandages mummies use it?" I really needed to keep myself from killing him. My Khufans self couldn't wait much longer. "There is no use. You'll never be able to activate the Coridium. It needed something that is long gone." The Tetramands face became redder. "Don't lie to me! All of the Coridium reacted for a few seconds. Tell me how it's done! Otherwise I'll kill you're last brethren that are alive on other planets." I absolutely hated his tone when speaking to me. I silently let a few of my bandages crawl under the ground, right under their feet. If they tried anything I would tie them up. I went back to ignoring him. They didn't feel even a slight bit of remorse for this genocide. How could they live with themselves.

"What use does my answer have? You've already killed my entire species. You murdered woman and children, slaughtered millions of men. Are you not yet done killing people? Are you only satisfied when life has been extinguished from this universe or will you go on and kill the other existing universes as well?" The Tetramand spoke with a grin. "You obstructed us, when we ordered you to hand over the Coridium." The rage inside my as Khufan burned. I laughed. "We obstructed you? The Coridium was the life core of our planet. You wanted to rob our planet of life. Who in his right mind wouldn't obstruct you! I bet you wouldn't be smiling when the council decides that your planet is next! I wish to see the fear in your eyes while your people run from the ships of the council. Screaming for help!" The Tetramand got angry at my words. "The council will never allow such a thing." I chuckled. "Oh really?" It suddenly downed to me. I wasn't like this or was I? I felt the sadness of those fake memories seeing everyone die, but my family was still alive. I was getting carried away. But the resentment in my heart didn't cool down. I had to give my form some sort of relieve.

I suddenly had it. I would let this planet die of so that the council would never acquire the key to using Coridium. All anwers and clues would disappear along with this planet. I grinned in my mind and fell on my knees. The Tetramand and Spidermonkeys jumped from my sudden movements. The Tetramand smiled. "Finally willing to answer me?" I shook my head and glared at him. "It is time. This planet will finally be released from its suffering." I stopped the core in my chest from shining. I would no longer support this planet. The Spidermonkeys grinned. "He's talking shit. This planet was fine without the Coridium." So they didn't know about the small princess inside the pyramid? I felt like laughing and I did. "You degusting beings. Anur Khufos was held alive by the last Pharaoh Khufan. Now that she has passed away, there will be no rulers left." It was like the planet agreed with me.

Suddenly everything started to shake. A large earthquake came out of nowhere. The Tetramand and Spidermonkeys were thrown on the ground. Since I was already on my knees, I didn't fall over. I grinned at them. "You shall die together with this planet." I pulled the ship down with the bandages that laid under the sand. It looked like the ship was on quicksand slowly going under. One of the spidermonkeys ran towards the ship but was thrown on the ground by another large earthquake. The Tetramand aimed his gun at me. "Stop this foolishness!" He was scared for his life, but I didn't care. He showed no respect for the lives he had taken. I shot my bandage from underground and grabbed their weapons. The disappeared into the sand. They were shaken by my sudden action. I stood up, a grin plastered on my face. I was way taller than them. I heard them gulp while I came closer. "What's wrong? Where are your treats, your confidence? Oh, did you lose them together with your weapons and your way out?" I laughed at them. The spidermonkeys threw webbing at me, but I let a bandage cut right through it. The ground shook again throwing them out of balance. I could remain standing.

I teased them. "The clock is ticking! I would get out of here if I was you." The planet answered my treat. A few meters away from me the sand caved in. A large hole started sucking in the surrounding sand and rocks. More of these holes appeared around us. I raised my arms and laughed. "Print this image in your heads. I'll make sure it will happen to your planets and especially to your tyrannical council. We shall take revenge for your slaughter. All of us that had our planets taken. I am just one of the many creatures that will oppose you." I dramatically walked away from them. You could almost hear a dramatic cinema explosion behind me. No wait, there truly was an explosion. Lots of sand shot up in multiple places. Sand raged around like storms. The ship that had sunk a little flew up, but couldn't approach me because of the sand. Out of their sight I started running towards our ship. I had to evade the large circling sand tornados that formed. After a few minutes I felt an unknown object. An object the Khufan in me didn't recognize. It was the ship. The loading deck opened.

Gwen and Verdona flew in their Anodite forms to bring me back into the ship. All kinds of sirens went off. Kevin was shouting on the bridge. "Grab on to something. The storms is getting worse." I fastened my bandages on the sides of the ship and grabbed Gwen and Verdona to keep them in place. They stared at the bandages around their middle. The ship started rocking and swaying. It even felt like we were making loopings. The sirens kept going off. Had I done this to them? Did bring them into danger? I should have left the planet way sooner. Why did I wait to threaten the council? Was I getting influenced by de Khufans memories? No even he would protect my family and friends right? The ship suddenly calmed down. The sirens stopped. No shaking or slamming anymore. I let go of Verdona and Gwen and walked towards the bridge. Everyone there was staring in disbelief at the scene outside the window. Our ship was in the middle of a giant barrier of sand. Outside of the barrier was Anur Khufos getting ripped apart by nature. Tornados tore apart the crest. Circling sandholes ate up the planet. Large cracks appeared all over it.

My emotion felt heavy and sorrowful. These were the Khufans emotions watching his beloved planet die. Kevin stared at me in disbelief. "Are you crying for this planet? Wake up man, it got nothing to do with you." Eunice slapped him. Gwen stared at her. "He's right. It is not Ben's problem. He brought back Anur Khufos in the micro universe anyway." Eunice sighed. "Ben isn't crying. His transformation is. Remember what Primus said? His form was grown from infancy. You just showed him the end of his world. He has fake memories of living here with us. Don't tell me that you don't feel anything from watching this! This could be the fate of your earth if the council continues." Gwen and Kevin shut their mouths. I loosened the bandages around my hourglass symbol. "Can I change back Primus?" Primus answered me with a bit of ridicule. "I would not advice that Benjamin. You're Pharaoh Khufan side is protecting us at the moment from the violence that's raging below us. The sand barrier is one of his specialty's."

So my ability wasn't only throwing my bandages around? I could manipulate sand as well? That was quite awesome. "Maybe I should call this form Pharaoh Snare-oh instead of ultimate. It sounds better…" It felt like my mood got better. Was my transformation done with mourning? The mood in the ship got better as well. Kevin sighed. "Finally that pressing mood is gone. Can we go home now? I'm done with sand at the moment." I fully agreed with him, but Primus did not. "No, we still have one stop left. The home planet of the Vladats. I wish to acquire the knowledge of its core to understand why the Vladats became violent and hungry." Eunice nodded. "So that you can recreate the planet inside the micro universe. Can you heal the planet in this universe as well?" Primus didn't answer her. Gwen snorted. "You only answer when you feel like it. Nice to know." Verdona didn't react on that. She just stared at the planet crumbling before our eyes. It felt like she could cry any minute. "Does it remind you of something Verdona?"

She gave me a sad smile and flew away. Kevin flew the ship away from the former Anur Khufos. I protected the ship while we flew further from the planet. I felt a large hit against the ship. The already crumbling planet was now nothing more than pieces of meteor. The planet was no more. Everyone sat down with sad gazes. The sour mood returned. Gwen stared at the planet. "Will earth face the same destruction? Couldn't we have saved this planet?" I shook my head. The others were quiet startled by it. "It cannot. The council came, demanding that I handed over the last Coridium. They didn't care for their slaughter, they only cared for what they could take. Even if we healed the planet, the council would rob it empty again and again. If it ever happens to earth, I'm afraid the same could be said." Everyone was quiet. Kevin stomped on the ground. "Then we'll have to find a way to keep Earth from getting robbed. Something to threaten the council with but what?"

The ship flew on autopilot towards our next stop Anur Vladias. The undead planet. I laid down on the seat with a few of my bandages loosened. I shrunk myself to human size, so that I wouldn't take in too much space. I was really tired. I didn't like seeing planets dying like that. I save them, not destroy them. But there was no saving Anur Khufos. Would Anur Vladias be any different? Wasn't the planet already dead, terrorizing those that came close? I tapped on the hourglass. "Can I change back already to human? I'll probably need to change to a Vladat before setting foot on Anur Vladias?" Primus stayed silent. Gwen hung her head on her hands. "This is so confusing. Why can't we just go home so that Ben can play hero again? This battling the council stuff is really depressing." Kevin put his arm around her. "I don't have a problem with that. We'll start a new organization that isn't under the councils influence. The revengers!" Gwen sighed deeply. Did I miss something? Eunice saw questioning look on my face. Although I find that very challenging for a mummy. "Oh it's a new movie that just came out Ben. Kevin started watching the whole series of them out of boredom while we were searching for you. I think it is best that we all take some time to sleep. Everyone is tired from waiting"

It felt like the only thing I did on this ship was basically sleeping. She was right though. I was emotionally tired. I walked with large steps towards the small chamber and dropped on the bed. I closed my eyes to catch some sleep. Sadly, I found myself in the micro universe. I guess that sleeping wasn't necessary for a Pharaoh Khufan. I flew towards the newly created planet. It truly resembled Anur Khufos. Those creepy cobwebs and purple colors had returned. The planet was glowing purple like it should. I flew a little closer to get a view on the little princess that I encountered. I landed out of sight and walked towards the plaza I had shown her. There stood an enormous palace guarded by a lot of Thef Khufans. Some were whispering when the saw me walking towards them. The doors of the palace flew open. A small Queen Khufan ran out with a purple robe. She smiled and kneeled before my feet. The bandages around her eyes became darker. "Thank you for bringing them back Ra."

I almost forgot that she was calling me Ra. Wasn't he a god of the sun or something? Oh well. If she really wanted to call me that. "I almost forgot to ask your name didn't I?" The young Queen Khufan made a small knick and laughed. "My name is Osiri, your highness. Did you come to look if everything is okay?" I nodded. I couldn't tell her that the former planet Anur Khufos was gone for good. She pulled my arm to follow her. I walked along. She proudly told me how everything was called and for whom the statues were made. She grinned and pulled me further. A large fountain came into view. Wait a fountain in a dessert? I walked closer to see that purple colored water came out. So Anur Khufos had water, before it was destroyed? In the middle of the fountain stood another Pharaoh Khufan. He was similar to the other statues except for his waist. It seemed like a hour glass. Wait, it couldn't be? "It's you, your highness. As thanks for saving our existence. It a small thing we could do to honor you." I stroke her hair. "Thank you. Become a great Queen okay?" She smiled. "I will, great Ra." I waved at her and woke up.

I stared at the ceiling of my chamber. I was still a bit muddleheaded. I strengthened my bandages and stood up. Did I look like a pile of toilet paper when asleep? I was actually quiet curious. I walked towards the bridge to find Eunice. She held a cup of tea in her hand as she stared at the window. She had a sad smile. "You couldn't sleep either?" I nodded and took a seat. It was early in the morning according to the clock. Eunice stared at the planet we were floating close to. On the screen stood Anur Vladius. It still was exact the same as the pictures. "It seems like nothing is wrong with this planet. It is still the same as before. The council probably didn't have a hand in its destruction." Eunice sighed. She put down her tea. "Ben, the council has been around for a few centuries. Some planets are even younger than the council. Why do you think that they hold so much power? I'm pretty sure that they did something to the planet to make it dead.

Primus answered her. It seems that she finally wanted to talk. "You are correct. According to an old memory of the Celestalsapiens there seems to have been a conflict with the council in the past. Back then it didn't seem like much and nothing was investigated. It was later that the Vladats became tyrannical and started to terrorize it neighbors. Nobody could get close to the planet to investigate." Eunice nodded at Primus words. "That's what I found too. So how are we going to investigate. There is no way that I'm letting you go on your own." I shrugged my shoulders. "My first guess would be changing into a Vladat, but I'm still stuck as Pharaoh Snaro-oh." Primus answered me. "I'll directly transform you from a Thef Khufan towards a Vladat. The change will be smaller than when you're in human form. Thef Khufan and the Vladats can be seen as a kind of undead. Going from undead to undead is less stressing than going from human to undead. When the others are awake I'll start the procedure."

Why was it going to wait till the others woke up? "Why wait for the others? It's not like I'll go off on my own?" Primus was silent for a while. "Benjamin. A Vladat feeds on the energy of others when he isn't on his own planet. Do you want to attack your friends in their sleep or when they are awake?" I felt anger towards her. "You said that I wouldn't attack them, because I recognize them as family." It felt like Primus sighed. "Calm down Benjamin. I meant that you'll be starving when you change since I can't recreate the planet just yet, so we'll need to ask permission to eat a bit of energy." So it was like that. I'd rather not change in a Vladat then. Gwen walked in and took a seat. "I overheard your conversation. Can an Anodite provide this kind of energy?" Primus agreed. "Yes, it will only be a small sip for you. But it is more dangerous for Kevin since he is not a being of energy." In the doorway was Kevin leaning on the doorpost. "Like I'll let a vampire bite me. Hurry up and change, I always wanted to know how to defeat a vampire."


	13. Chapter 13, exploring a spaceship

Ben 10 Primix: chapter 13, ship exploring

Summary:

Ben stood against the members of the council and let the planet Anur Khufos destroy itself. Influenced by the emotion of his Khufans self he threatens to wreak havoc upon their planets. Back in the ship he watches over the imploding planet with sadness. Anur Khufos was no more. With almost no time for mourning they fly off towards the next mission. Anur Vladius.

Ben's view:

Kevin stood in the doorway grinning. "I'm quite interested in this vampire form. Can I kill it with a stake and some garlic? I'd love to try that?" Gwen sighed. "No, were not going to try all human fables about vampire's. They are a myth." Kevin walked towards us and shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows? Dracula could have been a Vladat? What if he fled and resided on earth? Most myths are probably alien sightings anyway." Gwen massaged her temples. She didn't like were this was going, but I agree with Kevin. Dracula could have been a Vladat. Primus interrupted my string off thoughts with her command. "Transformation towards a Vladat commencing." I watched de green flash of light from the hourglass on my belt. I closed my eyes in response. The feeling of having no limbs disappeared. I could feel the muscles in my body again. They were tighter then I remembered. A feeling of hunger, no starvation came to me. I needed food, but my thoughts were distracted for a second.

I saw small images in my mind. About a small Vladat. Was that supposed to be me? For a few seconds I saw a whole different scene. There where purple trees and grass surrounding me. I watched over a meadow with a large hill. On that hill stood a large cathedral. It was perfectly white and gave off a holy feeling. It was truly strange. On top of the cathedral shone a bright blue light. I felt calm watching it. They scenery changed abruptly. The Vladats around me dug through stone and dirt. Behind me was a large corridor with stone pillars. The sky and meadow were nowhere to be seen. Many of the Vladats seemed tired and lifeless. What happened. I was about to ask when I heard a voice yelling my name. "Ben wake up!" I blinked a few times. Kevin was covered in metal and walked towards me with caution. Verdona had a small ball of energy pointed at me. Where was Gwen?

I suddenly felt the warmth of something between my hands and stared at it. I was holding Gwen captive with her hands behind her back. My mouth tasted a bit metallic. Gwen her neck was very close to me. On her neck where two small red dots. Don't tell me? I released Gwen from my grasp and sat down. Verdona let the energy between her fingers disappear. Kevin wasn't so easily convinced and grabbed me by the neck. "Don't you ever put your hands on Gwen again like this!" I nodded. "It shall not happen again." I grinned from the strange accent that came out of my mouth. I had turned into a Vladat all right. I called him Whampire back then. Gwen stepped away from me and massaged her neck. I hope that it didn't hurt her too much. I stared at the others. If I focused, I could see their blood vessels and energy surging through them. When I relaxed that image disappeared.

Eunice stepped forward and checked my pulse. She searched my arms and pulled at the wing-like skin between my arms and torso. "So this is an Vladat. I never saw one in real life. The last one was locked away in a glass sarcophagi. It is really interesting, I would wish to study the species, but that would be a bit dangerous." Kevin glared at me. "I will help if we find a way to harm them. I'm not allowing Ben to harm Gwen a second time." I felt really bad. The first time that I changed I almost bit a friend as well. Primus had warned me, but still. Why wasn't I conscious sooner? I remained seated to make the others calm down. I didn't feel hungry anymore. After a few minutes I tried to search the memories as a Vladat, but I didn't see a thing. "Primus, why can't I see the made up memories as a Vladat. I'm sure I saw some images when transforming?"

Everyone was quite alarmed by my remark. Kevin protected Gwen with his arm. Primus replied. "There is no information about the Vladats, so the memories can't be made. No one knows how the Vladats lived until it was almost destroyed. The only things that were found were large cathedral cave crypts. There is no information on how they lived there." Then what was that large purple meadow? I did see a small part about those caves as well. My thoughts were interrupted by Verdona. "Ben, is your mind clear again? How will we continue from here on? None of us can enter the planet except for you, but I don't want to take that risk. You can be influenced by you transformation as you've just proven and there is no telling what you will find." I did listen to her, but my mind was somewhere else. It felt like I forgot something very important. No not me. It felt like Whampire had forgotten something very important. Those not existing memories, felt like they were sealed. My head hurt when I tried to think about it.

I thought back at that beautiful meadow and the light on top of the cathedral. It felt so peaceful and then the despairing image of all those Vladats in the tunnels. My heart felt sad thinking back. How could this not be Whampires memories? It felt very familiar. Verdona snapped her fingers to get my attention. I rubbed in my eyes to wake from up from my daze. "Yes, sorry. I'm listening." Verdona sighed. "How are we going to investigate, when none of us can enter?" That was a really good question. Only Vladats would be able to survive. "Controlling you won't solve much, putting on suits won't either. But I can't bite you to become one. That would be impossible unlike the movies suggest." Kevin snorted. "Like I would let you bite someone again. I'll pull out those teeth before you try."

It was Primus that came with a solution. "I can give Kevin and Eunice the right information to change into a Vladat. After the mission I can turn them back." Gwen stared at me. "Why Kevin and Eunice?" Primus explained further. "Eunice has the ability to change in her system and Kevins species is known for assimilating." Kevins face turned sour. "You want to change me in a vampire? Have you've gone nuts. There is no way I'll jeopardize Gwens life for this mission. Why can't she come to?" Primus went silent for a while. "Any Anodite that comes close to this planet will be sucked dry of its life-force and die. That includes all other species as well. Letting Gwendolyn participate in this mission would be suicide."

Kevin gnashed with his teeth. He stomped away towards his room. Gwen followed him. I sat down and looked at Eunice. "Do you have any complaints?" Eunice eyes sparkled. "No, I'm very interested actually. My matrix usually doesn't collect new samples to try out. I'm in. But I like to change after we depart towards the planet. Just in case that I'll get hungry as well." I grinned. "Of course. We only need to wait for Kevins answer." Verdona flew towards me and put her hand on my head. "Make sure you don't get lost in those memories of yours." Primus immediately answered her back. "He cannot, because there are no existing memories of the Vladats who lived on this planet." Verdona stared straight into my eyes. What did she try to see? She wasn't convinced by Primus answer. "We shall see."

After about half an hour Kevin showed up again. He was lifting three white colored guns. Gwen took one from him and went towards Verdona's side. Gwen readied the gun. A small glow was forming. "My weapon is ready, you can start the transformation." I pointed at the gun. "What are those Kevin?" Kevin grumbled. "Insurance, in case we're starved when we get back. And weapons in case of enemies. We wouldn't want the be empty-handed in a fight with the same species that have known their powers for centuries" I nodded. "Good idea. I won't be able to change back till were on the ship again anyway." All three of us put the gun on our belt. Primus asked Kevin and Eunice to come closer. Just like my transformation, they were bathed in green light. When the green light faded to Vladats stood in their place. Eunice had a purple color with pink accents.

I had thought that Kevin would be green as well, but I was wrong. He had a bluish color with darker accents. You could easily tell us apart from another. Gwen raised her brow. "How are the colors of Vladats chosen? Most races bear the same colors like the Anodites?" It felt like the answer was right on my lips, but I just couldn't reach it. Primus answered her question. "It is unknown. The Vladats that were seen mostly wore red." The words fell into my mouth. "Because red stands for those hungry for power. Tirans if you'd like to name them." Everyone stared at me. Gwen raised her eyebrow. "And how do you know that? Primus is he telling the truth?" Primus didn't answer. It took a short while. "I can see possible connections towards his claim, but I have no proof." Gwen stared at the belt around my waist. "Aren't you the one making those facts?" Verdona pulled Gwen back and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes went wide. She glanced at me before she whispered back. Kevin didn't keep standing and flew up towards the ceiling. "Oh damn, this is actually fun. Be aware for I am Dracula!" Gwen sighed. "Kevin, stop that. There is no way that Dracula just happens to be of an extinct species that was extinct centuries ago." Kevin didn't come down. "What if he was a survivor that hid on earth. What if he's still alive? I know what I'm going to do when we're back on earth. Be careful Dracula, I am so gonna hunt you."

Eunice was just standing there looking around. Her eyes showed her joy. "This is so amazing. I can see every artery in people. Vladats would have been perfect doctors." Kevin made a sneering remark. "If they didn't suck people dry of their blood." Eunice sighed. "Let's go then. The faster we're done, the faster we're back." The three of us stepped into a small cabin. I wanted to ask what it was but Eunice showed me. It was a small detachable ship. I never thought the spaceship was big enough to keep a second ship on it. Eunice flew it without much difficulty towards the planet. It was a giant purple colored honeycomb. Hundredths of tunnels went all over this planet. It gave of a creepy, empty vibe.

I had listened to the story of how the planets was purged of any life. But how had they done it? We could only come here as a Vladat. How did the others approach this planet? Did they bomb it like humans would, blow up the tunnels? Was it really void of life? I thought back about the tunnel that the little Whampire would have been in. Which one would it have been? Eunice was steering towards the biggest and closest one. We came closer towards the dark hole. Luckily this small ship had strong headlights. We could fly straight into the tunnel. The tunnel was enormous. Our spaceship could fit, even an aircraft carrier would probably fit if there was water around. We flew further into the tunnel. We couldn't see the ceiling nor the ground. It was really dark.

Eunice and Kevin seemed in a good mood. They were even smiling, but why? "Guys am I missing something? Why are you smiling. This place is creeping me out!" Eunice turned her head towards me. "But this darkness is really relaxing. I'm resisting the urge to shut off the lights. Why don't you like it? We're the same species at the moment." Kevin nodded in agreement. "This place feels really nice, normally I would find it annoying but not today." Primus added some facts as well. "That is logical. A Vladat likes darkness and silence. They are an undead species. But turning of the lights is not a great idea, we don't known were the cave will end." Eunice nodded on that. I did not agree with their feelings. I felt hopelessness from it. Despair and fear were eating at my heart. Why did Whampire dislike this darkness so much? It lived in the cathedral cave crypts like the others?

The intercom went on. Gwens voice resounded. "How are you all doing? Anything unusual? I stared at the dark. "Nothing really. It is a large black hole. I can see some kind of decorations in the stones but it is badly damaged. Probably because of the purge." Kevin suddenly gave a yell. "Or because of a crash. Check that out!" Kevin stared into the darkness. Eunice flew closer. I rotated the camera towards the vessel outside our ship. It was massive. I didn't miscalculate when I said that an aircraft carrier would fit. Our small headlights lit up a large alien vessel. Dust and rocks covered it. Part of the ship was under a cave in. Kevin took the steering wheel and flew closer towards the ship. Gwen reminded him. "Careful Kevin. We don't know what we'll find." A few letters became visible. CO…..PUR.E 3 4.9. "Does anyone know a ship like that?" Gwen answered. "I'll hack into the database. Wait a sec."

Kevin already opened the door. "There is no way that I'll leave an old ship alone. Who knows what kind of tech is down there!" He flew down towards the ship with a small device. He was already in full control of his alien body. Even I couldn't adapt so fast. I stared at Eunice. "Let's land it on the front of the ship." And she did. Kevin was already making a hole in the hull. He gave it a firm kick and walked in. Eunice and I followed. The whole ship was dead quiet. On the ground were several skeletons and a layer of dust. The clothes where in some places still intact. The skeletons had major differences with humans. It could only be aliens. Eunice glanced at the remains. "I've counted ten different species already. This ship had a mixed crew. I don't detect any Vladats. They probably died because they got stuck during the cave in. The planet sucked them dry." Every step caused small creaks form the metal. Kevin was running into different rooms his steps resounded Throughout the whole ship. His smile was almost gone. "This is all garbage! I can't find anything remotely interesting. Even their guns are outdated. This tech is a few decades old." I turned around. "No use exploring then." I didn't want to search this ship. It felt creepy with all those skeletons around. They wouldn't suddenly come back to life would they? I wanted to enter the caves and… and what? This wasn't my usual behavior? I'd love to check out old ships. Eunice stopped me. "I want to know what kind of vessel this is. Let's go to the bridge to figure out. After that we'll continue the search." I nodded in agreement, but my mind thought different. What was nagging at me?

We walked in almost a straight line towards a few stairs. I was quite glad that we could fly. Those stairs didn't look so strong anymore. Kevin was flying ahead. He was truly enjoying this treasure hunt. The ship wasn't covered in cobwebs like you see in movies. Only dust and skeletons. Eunice and I followed Kevins trail. The stairs lead to a large metal door with a burned hole in it. Kevin was already inside. I stared in disbelief at the bridge of the ship. It felt like watching a movie from the 90's. Old and thick computers. No flat screens or fancy chairs. The desks where filled with all kinds of buttons and handles. Aliens were years ahead with technology but I guess that they had to start from somewhere as well. There was even a layer of papers on the desks covered in a large layer of dust. Kevin was searching through them and pushing buttons. Gwens voice sounded through our earpieces. "What did you find?" Eunice answered. "A ship from before the Galvan technological evolution. There are all kinds of papers lying around. Kevin stop pushing those buttons, what if you accidently…" Sounds resounded in the ships. A few light flickered on the dark bridge. I'm guessing that the emergency lights went on. It wasn't so bright and the large lamps above my head didn't light up. Some of the computers went on. Numbers and symbols were showing on the screens. Kevin was rejoicing by one of the computers. "Finally something worthy. I found their weapon systems." I walked over towards another computer. It showed a large image of a planet with coordinates. A few dots on the planet were lit up. "Eunice look at this planet. Does it seem familiar?" Eunice stared at the screen. "These coordinate indicate Anur Vladius. But those dots…" Kevin turned on the earpiece. "Gwen, did a council ship go missing in the purge of the Vladats? Or maybe a ship with the same letters around those years? They would probably cover it up. I'm guessing it's name was something similar to 'Council Purge or Purification." I walked over to Kevin. "Why Council Purge?"

Kevin whipped the dust from the desk. A silver logo appeared. It was a large C with a small constellation around it. "Because this is a former logo of the Council that I found in a few decrypted files." Gwen gave answer to his question. "No ship went missing in that time. The serial numbers don't match either. Could it be before the time of the purge?" Kevin grimaced. "This ship is designed for the purge of this planet. It is a flying bomb."

Authors note:

Sorry for the super late update. I have a few tiring weeks behind me. I just bought my house which wasn't so easy as I thought. The bank was super annoying with all the paperwork. I work at a school so we had all these things at the end of the year like last days, school trip and so on. I was rather busy. I hope to write a few chapters this vacation and make it up to you. Thanks for being patient with me and have fun reading.


	14. Chapter 14, countdown for the purge

Ben 10 Primix, chapter 14: Countdown for the purge

Summary:

Ben changes to Whampire and almost immediately attacks Gwen. Kevin is not happy about it. Ben wakes up and the still intend to visit the planet. Primus allows Eunice and Kevin to change into a Vladat as well so that they won't be harmed by the planet. They fly into one of the large caves with a smaller ship to explore. Gwen and Verdona stay behind. There they find an old ship that was stuck under lots of rubble. The ships turns out to be from the council way back in time. Kevin is playing with some buttons which causes the emergency back-up to start. He finds a rather disturbing fact.

Ben's view:

Kevin snorted. "This ship doesn't look so great, but deep within is a large bomb that was meant to explode inside this cave. It's old tech but nukes won't even come close to it." I noticed another screen with a warning sigh. It was flashing red. I could read it with a bit off difficulty. It was written in a different language. "Alert, Cave in. Purge 3 cannot detonate. All systems are offline. Guys, we should probably be careful about the buttons. We don't want to activate purge 3. I'm taking a guess that it will be a nasty blast." Kevin took his hands of the keyboard. "Don't worry. It probably won't go off. It's super old." Eunice walked out of the room for a while. I took my time to read some off the papers by the monitor with the planet. In the hall resounded a bang after that all kinds of thing where thrown on the ground. Eunice returned with a large dossier. "I think that these secret files will be of some use to us. I found them in the safe of the captain. Let's leave this place. Before we do anything stupid."

Suddenly an alarm went off. It wasn't really loud, since the power was barely holding. I read the screen with the warning again. Some numbers showed up. "Self detonating of purge 3 activated. Evacuation time 58.50. It is counting down. What kind of villain gives you an hour to evacuate?" Kevin walked toward Eunice. "It's probably the time to get away from this planet before it blows, but we have a problem now. There is no time to investigate the planet. I bet that purge 3 does exactly what it says." We ran towards the hole that Kevin made and boarded our small ship. Eunice flew up, but suddenly the steering took a right into a smaller side cave. "Eunice, why did you fly off course?" I had a bad feeling and Eunice confirmed it. "I'm not doing anything. It's flying on its own!" Primus answered. "Correct, since I'm steering. Our trip to the core will only take half an hour. Time enough to escape detonation. The bomb in the carrier is old and won't detonate anymore. Only the ship will explode which could cause another cave in. We are safer in these side tunnels."

It didn't feel like she was telling the whole truth and that bomb could go off any minute because of its age. Kevin stared at me. I shook my head. Kevin snorted. "Oh really Primus. A probably hundredth year old bomb won't suddenly explode before detonation? Wasn't it your duty to keep Ben alive?" Gwen suddenly contacted. "Guys, why are you going deeper into the planet? Those alarms are not meant to be ignored. Return to the ship!" Kevin answered her. "And how? That freaking Primus took over our controls again. She's flying." Gwen was silent for some time. "Ben convince Primus to fly you back. You won't make it in time!" I was going to try when the ship suddenly stopped. The tunnel was getting smaller and the walls were heavily decorated. This was part of a cathedral cave crypt. The doors of the ship opened. Primus talked. "We'll walk from here. The core can't be far away. I can sense it's presence." We all remained in the ship. Was this really a smart idea? Nope it was not. So Primus decided to threaten us. "If you don't walk, this ship won't fly back. I'm able to keep Benjamin alive anyway." Kevin hissed between his teeth. "Remind me to never listen to that thing again."

So our little walk started. We intended to take a flashlight, but that wasn't necessary. Our eyes could see in the dark. I could even see colors. I stared at the blue color of Kevin. Something was nagging me about that color. If red meant for Tirans, what was blue? Did it mean something? I had the feeling that it did, but that made me curious. What was the meaning of pink and green? Kevin was walking a few steps ahead of me. You wouldn't know that it was Kevin if he wasn't grumbling. His fingers were long claws and the blue robe fell till his feet. His mask had a darker shade and around his waist hung his sword..No his gun. Why would I think that it was a sword? Eunice had a similar look. But the small wings on her shoulder had larger curves. Her dress even showed a bit of skin. She had more accessories on her neck and wrists but the small sign on her belt indicated that she was a searcher of truth. She was completely the opposite of the experienced warrior next to her.

I stopped walking. What were all these thoughts. I shouldn't have memories and knowledge floating by. Nothing was known of the Vladats. Eunice looked back. "Is something wrong Ben?" Kevin kept walking. I showed a wry smile. "I'm a bit confused. It feels like my memories as Whampire are blocked. Sometimes I suddenly remembers things, but I don't know how. According to Primus there are no records of the Vladats. So why can I recognize what the colors of the Vladats represent?" Eunice pulled me along to keep walking. She kept silent for a while. "When did it start?"

Gwens view:

I stared at the monitor. Ben, Kevin and Eunice were walking in a large tunnel decorated with Vladats. It was extremely annoying that I couldn't be with them. So I was typing on my computer to find out about the mystery ship. Hacking to accessible database gave no response. Nothing was known about the Vladats according to the council. Bullcrap if you ask me. I was scanning the images of the ship. It was really old. The files about the council ships didn't go very far back. This ship was like older than old. The oldest ships in the data had already traded those thick computer screens and paperwork. They had completely different bridges. Eunice named the Galvan technological revolution. This did bring some answers, but it meant that the ship was a lot older than it seemed. The Vladats were completely exterminated before DNA was sampled for the omnitrix. Azmuth was around 1700 years old. He was born during the Galvan technological revolution. So this ship dates back before that. So how old was the council really? And why did the Vladats survive for so long and suddenly vanish? Did the council do something like they did with Anur Khufos?

But I still couldn't help but worry. I wasn't deaf. I clearly heard Ben talking about a countdown and put it on a screen. Why did Primus force him to continue the research? She should be worried about his life! I had no choice but to listen to their conversations. Verdona was watching over my shoulder. "Gwendolyn, since where alone I wish to talk to you about something. Have you noticed Ben's behavior in his last few transformations?" I nodded. Primus had even given us an explanation about it. "It's part of his transformation. She told us that every of his forms has a set of memories similar to his own." Verdona turned my chair and sighed. "Does his action at the moment resemble those of the others aliens he has been?" My eyes widened. Was this what she meant when she whispered in my ear? "Are you telling me that Ben has actual memories as Whampire? You did say that Ben was hiding things and slightly in a daze. But Primus denied all possibilities?"

Verdona flew up. "Yes, it did. But Primus is a system that connect facts. Let's explain in a different way. How could you use your Anodite energy without knowing that it's there?" I smiled at that memory. "Because I felt the power of magic in me." Verdona nodded. "If I put it in a different way, you're body remembered its capabilities. Primus told us that every alien that Ben uses is now born and grown in mere seconds. According to the fact Ben won't know anything about the Vladats." I ended her sentence. It was suddenly so clear. "His body remembers. His subconscious is linked with the Vladats way of life. So if he could access those memories he'll know how to restore the planet."

Ben's view:

We walked for around 15 minutes. Kevin was getting bored with the cave and started destroying some decorations. He was almost at his limit with his patience when we arrived at a large door. It was decorated with a cathedral. I felt strange. It resembled the cathedral in my dreams. Kevin was kicking at the door but it wouldn't budge. Even his laser didn't cut through the rock. "What now? We can't continue!" Eunice shrugged. "Finding another way?" Kevin started to walk back. Eunice followed, but my mind was nagging at me again. I forgot something but what? Around the cathedral were small dim rocks. I used my sleeve to dust them off. It had a nice pink color. Another one had the blue color Kevin was wearing. No a researcher and warrior couldn't open the gate. A leader was needed in white. Eunice glanced back. "What are you doing? We have to walk back?" I dusted of the other stones. "We need a white Vladat to open the doors or one of his apprentices. The white Vladats are the healers, the kind, the leaders of our people." Both Kevin and Eunice stared at me. Kevin walked back. "What kind of bullcrap are you spouting. Primus told us that you would have no memories of this place!" Eunice interfered. "But he does. What do our colors represent?" I pointed at Eunice. "You belong to the researchers of the truth and Kevin to the experienced warriors." Eunice stared at me. "What does the green color represent?" An answer floated in my head. "Apprentices for the light… I'm an apprentice. I should be able to open the door but how?"

Eunice and Kevin stared at me. Kevin got annoyed. "So now you have memories, but you still don't know how to open the door?" It should be simple. It was shown to me. Wait, it wasn't shown to me. I'm getting really confused with these sudden memories. Our earpieces went on. Gwen seemed a bit flustered. "Ben, I and Verdona found something. Your body should still be able to remember certain things. Like how the planet is made. You can return back to the ship!" Primus went into a discussion with Gwen but I didn't listen. Her words triggered something in my mind. My body, yes I needed to use some of my blood to open the door. I dusted of the green stone and bit in my finger. A small drop of white blood fell down. De door slowly opened. Everyone shut their mouths at the same time.

A large chamber was opened. In the midst of it was a dead tree. It surrounded an large octahedron. Like two pyramids shaping an icicle. The crystal was black. It only gave of small lights in purple colors. Surrounding that dead tree were twenty coffins in total. Heavily decorated at the sides with images and a Vladats shape on top. These Vladats were a bit different than us. They didn't have the large head shape but rather four thin horns covering a crystal."These are the white Vladats. The highest rank a Vladat could achieve. They ruled Anur Vladius before the disaster." I saw the scene in my mind. I saw the white cathedral with the beautiful blue light, but the light slowly turned dark purple. The meadows started to burn. A white Vladat pulled me into the cave tunnels. Everyone around me was screaming and crying. The white Vladat kept pulling me further into the cave. I heard explosions in the background. It was Eunice that pulled me back. "What exactly happened to you just now?" I scratched my neck. "Something attacked Anur Vladias. A white Vladat pulled me into the tunnels. Everyone was in disarray. Explosion sounded, fires burned down the meadow. Since then we could only live in the tunnels." Eunice stared at my hand and so did I. I had grabbed one of the statues hands that were on the coffins. It was shaped like the Vladat that had pulled me.

Primus disrupted the moment. "I can't read anything from the core. It's completely dead. Ready to become a black hole. This was a waste of time. Let's return to the ship. We have around 40 minutes left before the ship blows. Kevin let out a long sigh. "So you threaten our lives for no reason at all? Great talk Primus." He started walking back. I reached towards the crystal above my mentors head. I was next in line to inherit his position. As I touched the crystal with my hands the large Octahedron shook. The branches around it suddenly moved and pulled me towards the large black crystal. It trapped me within its branches. I felt the terrifying cold from the crystal on my back. Kevin ran towards me an tried to slice the branches off. "What the hell!" It couldn't even make a dent. Eunice tried to touch the crystal as well but nothing happened.

"Why did it attack you Ben? What did you do?" It suddenly hit me. What was I trying to do? I wanted to become the next in line. Is that why the branches reacted? I had to absorb power from the crystal to grow into a white Vladat, but that would take years. We didn't have those. "Primus, is there any way that you could grow me into adulthood as a white Vladat. The crystal is intending to let me grow but it doesn't have enough power. It would take years. Can you lend it some?" Primus didn't answer but the crystal behind me started to glow. It soon dimmed. "No Benjamin, I cannot provide it with energy. If I did, we would be both out of life energy. This crystal can only take the livings power." That wasn't right. No that wasn't the purpose of the core. Eunice and Kevin backed away. "Ben, we have to go. There are only 30 minutes left." I nodded. "I understand. Go back to the ship. I'll be right behind you."

Kevins face turned sour. "I can't just leave you hanging like that?" I smiled. "Remember what Primus said? It has a way to keep me alive, so I'm betting on it. Go!" Eunice and Kevin nodded and started to run. I tried to calm down. "Primus is there any way you can read my memories when I recall them. I believe that I have seen the true nature of the core before this world was attacked. I'll do my best to remember it." Primus hummed in agreement. I tried to think back to the meadows. It was really peaceful. I stood there as a small child watching with awe. I looked up towards the cathedral and stared at the bluish light above it. I heard Primus voice in my head. "How strange. This is the complete opposite of the core behind us. That is meant to protect and behind us is meant to kill. It's a self defense from the planet to stay alive. If I reverse the data, it should be possible."

I just stared at the scene, while Primus was working. The white Vladat stood next to me and smiled. "It's your time to shine. Come here. I'll lead you." I followed the white Vladat over the meadow not as a small child but as the me now. The white Vladat put his hand on my shoulder. "It has been decades, my spirits life is almost at its end. Thank you for coming back to receive our last hope." He took down the large crystal between his horns and brought it towards me. My body was covered in the nostalgic green light. The white Vladat grinned and whispered in my ear. "I knew you would one day come back Benjamin. I did my best to protect you, my young apprentice, from their harm. To see you back is the greatest gift the light has given me. Live well." He disappeared before my eyes just like the meadows. I was back in the chamber and my head felt muddled. The branches let go of me. I stared at the black crystal. The last purple lights went out. I felt sadness welling up. Those lights were the spirits of the 20 white Vladats that kept the planet alive by going into eternal sleep. Just like my master had done.

Suddenly my earpiece went on. Gwen yelled at me. "Ben you have 15 minutes left to leave the planet! Can you move?" I said yes and started flying. Why was I so fast? The walls rushed past me. I knew my way out by instinct. Once I came out of the caves I felt a large pain on my skin. It was the light that hurt me. The sun that harmed us. The war reversed the crystal of live into the crystal of death. We had no protection from the sun and had to hide in the darkness of the caves. That's why I hated the caves. It was our prison because the invaders took our support crystals away. Without those the protection upon our world was gone. Our vegetation burned, our food died. The hatred born from this gave way to Tirans living in our midst. I flew towards the shadow of the ship that held my family and friends. My head hurt a lot. My memories were as Vladat were flooding my mind. The emotions they brought were frightening and confusing. Gwens woke me up again. Gwens voice sounded panicked. "Ben, you have 1 minute left. Get in the ship now! You won't survive the light blast if that Purge 3 thing really explodes.


	15. Chapter 15, interrogation once again

Ben 10 Primix, chapter 15: interrogation once again

Summary:

After searching the strange ship they wanted to head back to their own ship. Primus didn't allow that to happen and took control. Ben was overtaken by strange memories that suddenly got vivid, leading them to a hidden chamber laid with coffins. Ben gets caught and let the others escape. He thought of using these impossible memories to recreate the core, but did he succeed. He fled from the cave hearing the countdown in his ears.

Bens view:

I heard the countdown in my earpiece. Gwen was panicky. I flew as fast as I could. Our ship was coming in my field of view. Something in my hearth made me stop flying. I looked back at the hideous planet behind me. I felt hatred. This wasn't my planet! This was its tombstone. Nothing reminded me of our lively planet. Those beautiful purple meadows. Those large dark blue forests. Our colourful animal species that surrounded our lives. All of it was gone. Their first attack took them all. So many lives were lost in a single moment. Our lives were never the same again. I saw the scene once again before my eyes. Everything burned. Cries of anguish, pain and dead. Those that didn't run fast enough felt their skins burn, burning them alive. Tears fell for those that I lost. My teacher, my parents, my sister. Those monsters escaped after destroying our lives. I will find them and then slit their ... The face of teacher, the white Vladat appeared before me. He seemed so sad. No, wait. I wouldn't kill no matter what. I had promised him. "Ben, the explosion is about to happen. Hurry up!"

I was woken up from my memory daze. Less than a minute left! They wouldn't make it. "Keep the load door closed. I'll hide behind the ship from the blast. Once the biggest bang has sounded, I'll try to enter the ship. We'll keep contact with my earpiece." I started flying again at great speeds. I took my position in the corner of the largest wing and the side of the ship. I couldn't see the planet. The only thing I heard was Gwens countdown in my ear. I embedded my long nails into the metal and gripped tight. I heard her count 2..1. I braced myself, but a bang wasn't heard. Strange? I opened my eyes again. Gwens voice sounded in surprise. "It didn't explode? Seems like the detonator was broken from old age. Lucky for us. Ben, you can board now?" Her voice was broken by loud screeching. My signal was scrambled by something. A large blast of light highlighted the edges of the ship. I would die from such a large exposure of light. An enormous roaring followed. I felt the ship getting slammed. I almost lost my grip. My ears were beeping, but how? This was space right? Sound couldn't reach that far. Unless purge 3 was a lot stronger than I thought. I only dared to look after the blinding light stopped shining.

I flew towards the side and peeked. My heart ran cold. There was my planet. Nothing more than a burning star now. A large new ring of asteroids surrounded the planet. No, those were the planet. My hatred grew once again. Tears filled my eyes. Goodbye my people, my planet, my home. "Ben, are you alright?" It was like waking up again when I heard Gwen her voice. This wasn't like usual. Well, nothing was like usual. "Yeah, I'm alright. Can I enter now?" Gwens voice sighed. "Yes, Kevin will open the doors. Can you ask Primus to change him back? He's rather annoyed with it now." I grinned. "I will." The load doors opened. I flew inside and waited for the doors to close. I took one last peek at the planet. This sadness, pain and hatred shouldn't be mine. I don't even know this planet. Why was this feeling so strong? Would I feel this by every planet that died? First I lost Anur Khufos and now Anur Vladias.

I stared at the hourglass symbol. "Primus, why are my memories as Vladat so strong? You told me I wouldn't have them. I could almost start murdering the council because of the feelings playing in my head!" Primus kept silent. She wouldn't answer of course. I gave her another question. "Can you change Kevin and Eunice back into their own race?" Primus did answer me on that one. "Already done, but... Benjamin, you can't change back. I need your memories, your feelings, to rebuild the true planet of Anur Vladias and to rebuild their core. I don't know what is happening. Technically you shouldn't have memories of a race that ceased to exist so many decades ago. This goes against all my functions and memory capabilities." The door to the rest of the ship opened. Gwen and Verdona stood at the door with weapons in their hands. I held my hands in the air. "Don't shoot, I'm Ben and still quite sane!" Gwen lowered her gun. Verdona didn't. She stared at me in disbelief. "You're Ben? You don't look like him? He was green. You are entirely white. I only slightly believe you because of that symbol on your waist." I stared at my white hands. I felt tears in my eyes. I did it. I became a white Vladat. Instead of the tight suit, I wore light robes that floated a bit. The small and strange wings I had made place for large white bat wings on my back. You couldn't see them normally because of the white robe. Gwen gripped her weapon. I zoned out again, didn't I. "Wait, I'm really Ben. I just took the form of a leader type Vladat, a white Vladat. They are like spirituals guarding their people and keeping up the great barrier of life." Gwen stopped me. "Calm down Ben. You're telling things, that no one knows about Vladats. Let's get seated first. Eunice would kill me if she couldn't hear this."

I floated together with Verdona into the control room. Kevin kept me under shot. He didn't trust me that was for sure. Eunice eyes became wide. "Unbelievable! You're a complete new species!" I stopped her there. "No, I'm an evolution of the normal Vladats. Just like my other Share-oh transformation. I'm now a white Vladat. It's like a religious leader of the Vladats." Eunice mouth opened wide. She took a minute before asking me another question. "The Vladats where a religious race?" I nodded and grinned thinking back at the beautiful cathedral. "Yes, we are. The white Vladats kept watch at the living core. They made sure that we, who are allergic to sun, could live a peaceful live. Our lives where peaceful and fulfilling until they came! They tried to harness our core of live and protection. It shut down and turned into a core of death. The barrier protecting us fell. Our land and people burned under the sun. Everything went up in flames. We fled into the tunnels and cave crypts. We lived like refugees. Our food supplies ran short and some Vladats turned into red tyrants. They fled our dying planet to spread misery on other planets. More and more of us died, until the other planets rebelled and tried to kill us once and for all. The council surrounded us. Their suicide ships crashed against our planet, killing many of us with purge 1 and 2."

My voice felt croaked just thinking back at that horrible time. Everyone stared at me in unease. Gwen spoke to me. "You talk about it like it actually happened to you?" I almost responded, with yes of course. I pinched my arm. "Sorry, unlike with my other transformations these memories feel very real, probably because they come from a Vladat and aren't fabricated by Primus." Gwen seemed extremely worried. "I take it that you can't change back yet?" I nodded. I had to be really careful not get carried away because of my emotions. Eunice was fascinated. "Incredible! These unknown memories where completely formed from your DNA. I have to research that. Are there other changes to you except for your memories?" I shook my head. Kevin snorted. "Isn't he incredible dangerous? His memories could take the better of him. He probably even forgets what he really is!" Kevin aimed his gun. "Let's lock him in a holding cell until he changes back!" I held my hands up high, but he was right. I was dangerous when those memories take me over. "I'll go. I felt the hatred and anger when my… when the people on the planet died. It was really strong. I could lose my control."

Verdona glared at me. "No problem. I agree with Kevins thoughts. Let's lock him up." I stood up, to walk towards the holding cell on the ship. A sudden alarm went off. "Did the ship get damaged?" Eunice ran towards the computer from my question. Her face paled. "It's worse. The council is coming to visit." My anger flared. Kevin raised his gun towards me. "Calm there, vampire." I bit my lip and tried to calm down. "Sorry, my memories are very strong, especially about my hatred towards the council. I'll sit down in de holding cell." Another alarm ringed. Gwen cursed. "Too late! They are boarding. Shield that symbol and join us back. They'll search the place anyway. We don't want them to take you back with them as a prisoner. They'll probably call it a favour and start torturing you." Eunice started running towards a stack of papers. Weren't those the papers from the purge 3 ship? That was probably one of the things I could better not read till I change back.

I ran towards my sleeping chamber and bound a bed sheet around my waist. The colour was white so it would probably fit. It didn't look weird because of the ropes I was wearing. In the mirror I saw the large horns with a crystal in the midst. I better cover that up as well. Luckily my pillowcase fitted nicely with a string around it. I stared in the mirror. I didn't look very powerful, just some weirdo in old clothes. I learned from Khufos that the council loved sparkly and strong crystals. I rather not end up as some kind of power source. I tried to calm myself in the mirror. Don't kill those council members. I had to remain calm. "Don't think about everything that they did. I'm just a researcher. I'm looking into the planet and its past." Just repeating that for a few times worked like a charm. I took a large breath and walked in the control room with a smile. It was a group consisting of an Aerophibian like jetray, a Pyronite like heatblast and once again a Tetramand in white clothing.

The Tetramand was shocked at my appearance. I smiled with a toothache towards him. I had to repeat my sentences multiple times, not to kill him on the spot. "Gwendolin, what is this unusual visit? I hope our research isn't scrapped right? I was just getting great readings on the planet, before it suddenly blew." The Tetramand stared at me. "What race are you? I don't know your species?" Should I make something up? No, they would see through it eventually. I bowed towards him feeling hatred surge. "It's an honour that you notice me. I'm one of the few remaining Vladats. A newer generation that was revived a few years ago thanks to a certain Ectonurite. I believe his name was Zs'Skayr? Well, anyway. I'm looking into my roots and asked this team to help me investigate. I tried making a trip towards the planet, but I almost died. It's truly sad to see this planet go up in flames. Our probing ship probably set something off." Gwen stared at me in disbelief. Kevin tuned into my story. "Yeah, I kinda liked the fireworks you know? He, do you still want to stay now that the place is destroyed? It doesn't have much use without a planet being here?" I sighed. "You have a point there. Can you set me of on a nearby planet? I'll just try to find a book to continue my search."

The Tetramand interrupted our conversation. "What exactly are you researching? We got word that you found evidence of an old cruiser used by the former council?" We looked into your search history or rather hack! You tried to look for information on a council purge 34.9." Those ships are not in our databank because it belongs to a dark age of the council. That does not explain why you know of this name!" I winked towards Gwen and looked proud. "Yes that's because we found it, crashed inside one of the tunnels. I helped creating a small robot ship, designed to enter the planet. I tried to control it with my Corruptura to keep it alive longer. We were just searching the large cave and we found it. Believe me, it was a wonderful masterpiece. When we tried to find out why the ship was there it.." Kevin grinned. He mimicked it with his hands. "Kaboom! Just like that. I told you idiot, that you can't steer a spaceship!" I glared at Kevin. "How could I have known that a bomb was still active on that ship! The shock must have set it off." Gwen commented on our story. "You could have gotten us killed Vladimir!"

The Tetramand raised his voice. "Enough of this! Gwendolin, Kevin, Eunice and Verdona you should fly back to earth. You are sticking your nose in business that has none of your concern and you Vladimir will be brought back to the council for interrogation!" My face darkened. If felt my hatred and my anger surge forth. I could kill him so easily. Snap his neck in two. No, I would not kill, but no one said anything about hypnosis? Gwen disagreed with the Tetramand. "How dare you take him away? Vladimir was only helping us in our research of the planet. What right do you have to interrogate an innocent man?" The Tetramand wasn't pleased with her refusal. "He is an unknown species to us. We don't know what his plans are. He detonated a large bomb and destroyed a planet. Those are charges enough!"

Verdona interrupted him. "Oh my, but I remember that the ship is yours. Can we charge the council for putting a large bomb on a planet? The media would love a story like this right? The council secretly places purge bombs on planets if they don't obey! That would make the headlines. I would be famous in an instant." The Tetramand became extremely angered. "Blashemy! You'll be arrested if you don't shut your mouth about this incident!" This was getting out of hand. I kept my hands above my head. "Oh Gwendolin and Verdona please don't worry about me. I'll just have a short chat with these three on their ship. I'll see you in a few minutes." The Tetramand nodded in self-satisfaction. He was quite full of himself but that wouldn't pose a problem.

The other two passengers raised their guns and pointed me towards the dock. Gwen seemed stressed. I smiled at her and let my eyes swirl for just a second. I reached her mind, a new ability that was born because of my transformation. "Don't worry Gwen. I'll be able to hypnotise them. They won't have any resistance to it." Her anxiety lessened by it. I let the two guards bring me inside the vessel. The door closed shut behind me. The guards immediately put handcuffs on me and made me sit on a chair. In that moment I turned around and let my eyes swirl. All three of them were immediately affected. Their eyes started swirling too. I grinned at my victory. "Dear Tetramand. I have done nothing wrong. I am just a mere lesser species. The council wouldn't have any use for me. I'm just a cloned nobody that will die soon anyway. You'll forget about our conversation from earlier. You'll only remember that the planet suddenly exploded because we send out an exploring drone hitting an old bomb. You reprimanded us and warned us to go back to earth. That will be all. Could you please release me now?"

The Pyronite nodded with lifeless eyes and undid me of the handcuffs. I made myself comfortable in the seat and stared at the Tetramand. Hypnotising them became as easy as a white Vladat. It was one of their ways of making a conflict disappear for good. "May I ask why it is so important that we don't know anything about this ship?" The Tetramand nodded. "It will ruin the plans of the great one. The next sacrifices mustn't know about their upcoming destruction. This ship was an old model; our newer ones can't be found by the current technology existing. We are holding their planets hostage without them knowing." I nodded at their answer. "Who exactly are the next targets, the new sacrifices?" The Tetramand stared at me with death eyes. "I don't know. I'm just a mere lower officer. Only the leaders of the council may now this information." I tapped on the seat rest. "Guess which planet is next!" The Tetramand grinned. "That's not a difficult task. First will be Primus. That planet must not stay alive. Azmuth has become a traitor for hiding it. After that it will probably be that mud planet with those useless humans."

The Tetramand had that disgusting look again. He was so full of himself, even under hypnosis. "Why earth? Humans are no treat at all?" The Tetramind had a wide grin on his face. "Those bastards don't have any value except for their body. They are precious water sources. If we take just a few and raise them as livestock, we could have an unending water source. Those things are almost entirely made off water. Who wouldn't take that chance?" I felt disgusted by his answer. And it cleared my doubts.

Authors note:

Really sorry for the long wait. A lot happened in my life. Work was busy after the summer break and my private life was a mess for a while. I'll try to post when I have time to write a chapter. I'll try to write the next one lot sooner than this one.


	16. Chapter 16, detour before turning home

Ben 10 Primix, chapter 16: Detour before turning home.

Summary:

Ben just got back into the ship when the council decides to visit them again. They aren't very nice and take Ben hostage. Gwen wants to interrupt, but Ben tells her not to. He willingly goes with them. Under hypnosis the Tetramand tells Ben disturbing fact about the council.

Bens view:

My whole body felt like it was burning. It was burning from my hatred for these guys. They saw humans only as a tool, as livestock. Protection my ass! Is this how they destroyed my home world? Did they infiltrate our planet and secretly destroy our important power source that kept the barrier of live active. I supressed my anger again and talked with a smile. "Of course you won't remember telling me this. The only thing you remember is telling those two guards the plans you just told. I was only here to get beaten up. You threatened me with a few words and a beating. After that you threw me back towards the other ship. Laughing at my pathetic appearance. I'll be leaving the ship. Please forget my existence. I was a mere ant in your memories, nothing worth to remember." The Tetramand nodded. His smile grew larger. "You are nothing but a useless ant. Go back to those losers! They'll die soon anyways, together with that disgusting planet of theirs!" The ship doors opened for me and I flew out. I heard them laugh at me. Those morons were already fully hypnotised to my words. "Please fly away and rapport your useless findings." The ship doors closed and the ship flew off. I landed back on our own ship. The doors opened for me. Gwen ran towards me. "You idiot! You could have gotten yourself killed again!"

I heaped a large sigh. "They won't remember a thing about what happened on this ship. Nor will they remember Verdona's treat. They think that we were scared of them and went back home on their orders. I influenced their minds thinking that they had full control of the situation. Their minds have been rewritten and they will never remember the true story because it won't add up." Kevin immediately raised his gun again. "You can alter memories?" I stared at the gun. "That's about right. I gave them suggestions like how they beat me up like an ant, that I'm powerless and useless. We never found the ship. It exploded because our drone hit it. I even got disgusting information out of them." Kevin lowered his gun. "What kind of information?" I pointed at the chairs. "Let us all sit down first. I'm rather interested in what Eunice found on the ship. It could confirm my doubts." Eunice glanced at me and brought the papers back into the light. "It tells about the mission of the council purge. Their initial order was to steal the core, but the ship got drained of its power by the same core. The ship died out member by member. They weren't able to complete its mission."

I nodded and almost drifted away in my thoughts. "What was the reason for purge 3?" Eunice face became sad. "After stealing the core, they would kill off the species remaining on the planet. It also mentions purge 1 and 2 discreetly landing a few decades prior." I nodded. "They information that I got, was that the ship was an old model. They build better ships that couldn't be found by existing technology. Those ships are already on the sacrifices. I think that they meant planets by that. Primus is their first target and the Tetramand guesses that earth is next." They all looked at me with shock. Verdona stared at me in disbelief. "How could you control your anger? The change in your emotions are very easy to notice as a Vladat." I gripped my palm and showed it to them. Large bleeding gaps formed from my nails. "I barely hold out from killing them, especially after they called humans livestock. Hilarious don't you think? As a Vladat hearing them talk about humans like that pissed me off. I guess that they viewed us the same way." Gwen coughed. "Us Ben?" I suddenly understood her interference. "I meant the Vladats. It's really difficult to not speak from their point of view at the moment."

We stayed silent for a long time. We all read the papers that Eunice found. It had a detailed rapport on how the planet was destroyed. They silently invaded and tried to steal one of the power sources of the planet. That backfired because it was immediately noticed. So they blew purge 1 taking out a quarter of the planet. Soon after they sent purge 2 in attempt to blow the core to smithereens so that they could harness crystals form it. That backfired pretty badly as the entire core reversed because of the blast. The Vladats started waging war against the council. They were attacking ships everywhere, because the council had driven them into hiding. So they sent purge 3 as last mission which also failed. The hatred of the Vladats became their own doom as different species started to hunt them down for their cruelty. As I read those documents I almost could feel tears forming in my eyes. They had driven us so far down. Taking everything we had. Kevin elbowed me. "Don't start again. Your human, you better keep remembering that!" Primus interrupted at a bad timing. "Biologically speaking is Benjamin no longer human. His body at the moment is that of a pure White Vladat." Kevin grumbled. "I bet you don't mind, do you Primus? You're probably screwing around with his body without us even knowing."

I groaned. "Can we skip this conversation for the time being? Let's just go home. I'm stuck in this body for some time anyway. It's no problem to visit earth. Nobody will recognize me like this anyway." Everyone went silent again. Gwen stared at me with concern. "Ben, you can't just visit earth like that. I bet that their watching everyone around us. You're a treat to them." I snorted. "A treath? Last time I checked I was killed on a planet in a different world. A useless human without his alien watch that couldn't stand up against them." I felt bitter about that memory. I was nothing to them. They viewed me as trash after the took it from me. "Wait, what happened to the omnirix after I got sent away? Is it locked away by the council? Have you seen it getting locked up?" Gwens face twitched. "You kind of got replaced." I stared at her. No way. It's was a dangerous device. That's why they took it. I sat up straight. "What do you mean by that?"

Kevin snorted. "She means that some flashy guy of the council now holds the omnitrix. He uses it to keep peace in the universe. An adult that knows to be responsible." Was Kevin still grumpy from the whole changing in a Vladat thing? I tried asking more about it. "You mean that he took over my place. Does the omnitrix still work? I'm in possession of both Primus and the mechanism of the original?" It was Primus that answered me. "The original omnitrix possesses a failsafe in case it got separated from Primus. The planet still exists as well. That omnitrix is a bad copy of the omnitrix you possessed. It was similar to the first omnitrix you had. He will be able to change into the aliens that you daily used. Going ultimate won't be possible. Scanning new life forms won't be possible either." Verdona raised her eyebrow. "Are you telling us, that they possess an inferior copy of what Ben has? Can they beat this one?" Primus remained silent. Verdona snorted. "I take that as a yes. So our enemy isn't just the large unknown force named the council. It is also someone with the same strength as Ben."

Why did it feel like Primus was insulted. She spoke against Verdona. "No, that is not what I intended with my answer. Right now we are at a disadvantage that we have to recreate a planet from its core which keeps Benjamin stuck as a white Vladat. The other bearer of the omnitrix can switch in seconds between the alien species." Kevin grinned. "So you are telling us, that your pathetic and slow." Yeah, I could almost feel the hourglass symbol pulling tighter. Suddenly we floated in the middle of space. Everyone gave a shocked shout. Me too. Wait I know this place? Kevin glared at me. "Where are we!" Verdona stared into the space behind me. I looked over my shoulder. Is that? Primus voice was echoing through the black space. "Observe ignorant human. We are not inferior to the omnitrix. This is Anur Vladias. I'm still recreating the core purely from the memories that Benjamin possesses as a Vladat. Do you honestly believe that any other being can create planets!" Kevin didn't seem very convinced. "Yes, that alien X guy can. You're using his help anyway."

I did my best not to snicker. Seriously. I never knew that Primus could be pissed off so badly. Kevin wasn't helping either. The scene changed towards a large planet. Large pyramids, structures and plazas but also a lot of greenery was seen. Well, they weren't really green to be honest. They came in purple colors. All the trees, grass and plants were like carved crystals to resemble them. Was that all Corodium? I guess I hadn't seen the completed planet yet. Everyone grasped for their breath except me. The mummy like aliens walked around in easy. It really gave you that Egyptian feeling. Gwen opened her mouth. "This is.. Anur Khufos? Where is the dessert?" Primus answered her almost proudly. "This is how Anur Khufos truly looks like before it was plundered and destroyed." Verdona stared into space. "Benjamin, is Medite here as well?" Just like she asked, Medite appeared. We stood in the middle of a park with a fountain. Some Medites stared at Verdona and Gwen. Wait, why was Gwen in her Anodite form?

One of the Medites showed a soft smile. "I presume that you must be Verdona and her granddaughter Gwen. His highness informed us that you would be the only possible Anodites to arrive here." Verdona was a bit taken aback. She nodded. "Yes, that would be me. I'm very sorry for this sudden visit. I assume we aren't very welcomed here." The Menedite nodded. "Many try to overcome their grudge, knowing that you would have awaited the same fate. Please give them more time to overcome their grievances. And since you are his highness mother, we can't forbid you for coming." Gwen raised a question. "Excuse me, Verdona is the mother of the ruler?" The Menedite nodded. "Before the fights with the council Verdona had a lasting relationship with our ruler. They had a son called Silvaros, but soon after that everything spiralled out of control. I assume that you are related to Verdona and in our eyes part of royalty." Gwen stared at me.

"Ah, I forgot to mention it. The Menedite that helped me turned out to be a king, and our uncle. It's possible that the males in our family possess a spark of the Menedite." Gwen turned towards Verdona. She grinned. "I never said, that I didn't remarry dear. After I lost my former husband and child, I searched for new love named Max. Our paths crossed and my family became bigger." I heard a small laugh from behind me. "You truly are quite a wild woman, mother." He kissed Verdona on her cheeks. I turned around to see Silvaros. The other Menedite bowed and left us alone. After that Silvaros kissed Gwens hand. Kevin glared at him. "I take it that you must be my dear cousin Gwen. It's nice to meet you. Should I presume that the boy glaring at me is your husband?" Kevin went from anger to blushing, so did Gwen. Gwen wanted to clear the misunderstanding. "He's my boyfriend. I'm not old enough for marriage"

I was happy seeing him again, but did he recognize me? I had completely changed from last time. Silvaros grabbed my hand. "It is good to see you again Benjamin. The other planets surrounding Medite are slowing reappearing. Some of our comrades are home once again." I nodded. "As you can see, I'm stuck in another transformation. I would love to greet you as a Menedite, but I have no idea how long I'll stay like this." Silvaros stared at my form. "I'm surprised that I don't recognize your species. May I ask what species will be joining us?" I nodded with a smile. "You've probably heard of the Vladats before? But I guess that they don't have such a good name. I'm a white Vladat at the moment, the once that held peace and protection in place." Silvaros eyes widened. "The Vladats had leader figures? I thought that they were an individual race?" Verdona shook her head. "It seems that even we didn't know the true face of the Vladats. They were according to Benjamin a peaceful race until.. you can guess the rest. They were probably one of the first targets." Silvaros remained silent.

Large steps could be heard. "Uncle Benjamin!" I stared at the one making the sounds. The Menedite stared in confusion at us. "Strange, grandfather I can feel uncle Bens energy but I can't find him..." He stared at me with questioning eyes. "Are you uncle Ben?" I nodded. "Although I don't understand the title of uncle with it?" The Menedite stared at Gwen. "Then you must be aunt Gwen. It's so nice to meet you. And you must be great grandmother Verdona." It suddenly dawned on me. "Livos? You grew quite a bit since the last time." Livos grinned. "Yeah, I really did, didn't I. Wow, your quite funny looking uncle Ben." Gwen was completely lost in the conversation. "Ben, can you please explain?" Silvaros laughed. "Allow me Gwen. Livos, is my grandchild. It is only natural to call you aunt and uncle even though your ages differ very much." Gwen nodded. Eunice was running around the place taking everything in. She ran back to us with a smile. "This place is awesome."

I grinned from her reaction. Primus did too. She spoke to Kevin. "Have I proven to you, that I'm superior to the omnitrix!" Kevin cursed. "Yeah, yeah almighty wristwatch. I still don't see how where going to win, if you can only change to one transformation against someone with a speed dial." Primus kept quiet. Silvaros smiled. "Benjamin, could you give me and Verdona some time to talk. I believe that my father would love to see her once again. Livos will bring you to the guest chambers." I nodded. Verdona flew away together with Silvaros. Gwen stared at Livos who was like a young child in an adults body. He almost jumped the entire way towards a large palace. Gwen, Eunice and Kevin were surprised to say at least. I had seen it last time I was here. We arrived in a room with a large couch. Livos ran away to get some food.

Gwen stared at me. "Were are we exactly? This is way to realistic to be a dream? How did we come here?" I wanted to explain to Gwen but Primus was faster. "This is the micro universe that exist within Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. This is all part of him as Primus. In human language it would mean that you are inside his body at the moment." Kevin made a disgusted face. "How the hell could we be in somebody else's body? This is a universe like a different world?" Primus answered him with almost a hint of glee. "Yes, it is another universe which resides in Benjamin." Gwen stopped Kevin from bickering with the hourglass symbol. Eunice eyes where sparkling. "Are you telling me, that you created a new universe and shaped it as Ben?" I snorted. "I hope not. That would mean that everything I think I am is fake." Primus reacted very serious. "Eunice is indeed correct. I recreated his body from scratch to contain the micro universe, but everything he does and think is truly his own. His soul and body were the reason it succeeded. Without that, it would have been nothing more than a human shaped doll, that could move."

I felt shivers down my spine. So, if it went wrong I would have been nothing more than a puppet? Gwen concentrated on the things she was told. Kevin blurted something out. "Okay, so you remade his body? Why didn't you make it stronger or something? If this news came out, everybody would hunt him down." Gwen elbowed Kevin for that question. "What, It's only fair to ask. She changed his whole body and he can't even switch form alien to alien without fainting. Remember Chromostone?" He was a bit right about that. Why did she change everything about me and still have so many weaknesses? Primus immediately defended herself with words. "The omnitrix is not so great as it appeared. It makes it so that you wear the skin of the aliens. You can use its powers and language.

That's what Benjamin had in its possession. After multiple uses I was able to slowly let his body absorb more than just his appearance from the aliens. His mood and character would change too. I assume that you've witnessed that a few times. Benjamin isn't able to just wear their skins anymore." Gwen interrupted her. "Every alien he uses is born and grown within those few seconds of his transformation. That gives him memories, experience and the character of his kind. Against an alien that only wears the skin, he would be superior. That doesn't change the fact that the other can speed dial aliens that could." Livos appeared with food and drinks. Our conversation was cut short. My doubts grew even more. Was I still truly myself?


	17. Chapter 17, changed memories

Ben 10 Primix, chapter 17, changed memories.

Summary:

Ben escaped getting imprisoned by the council by hypnotising them. He goes back to the ship and starts talking about the terrible information he received. He learns that he as hero was replaced by someone from the council. Kevin heavily insults Primus, which sends them directly into Bens micro verse. Primus tries to show off her power but can't deny Kevins insult.

Verdona's view:

It was unbelievable. After so many decades I could meet my former husband. The husband that I had given up on. The husband that was blown to bits by the council while I could only watch from afar. Tears almost formed in my eyes. Back then he would kiss me to make the tears go away. My depart was heartbreaking, but he was clear on the matter. I should go back to my planet. I shouldn't perish along with him. Back then I cried my eyes out. I would visit the empty space that was formerly Medite and cry. After years of mourning I found Max. The cute plumber. And now I was walking behind my son. I could only remember the cute little boy beside me, not this tall and grown up Menedite. He would look at me with his teary eyes to get a cuddle. Cry out mom when he didn't find me. What kind of shock did he receive when I went back to my planet. I felt shy towards this big son of mine. He had to live without a mother for such a long time. My others sons weren't always so happy to see me either but why was Silver still so nice to me? I abandoned him.

My heart felt like it was torn to pieces. I had abandoned him because of my selfish desire to life. Why didn't he resent me? I stopped my pace. "Silver, you've grown so big. I haven't seen you in such a long time. Why.." I couldn't get the question over my lips. Why don't you hate me? Silver gave me a soft smile and brought me into a large throne room. "After you speak with father, we can talk. My full name is now Silvaros by the way." I silently looked around the throne room. It was so familiar yet so new. The cracks in the floor and pillars. They were gone without a trace. The small crater I made when I got angry disappeared without a trace. I didn't dare to go further. I didn't belong here. I was a traitor that fled to save her own skin. A warm voice echoed through the room. "That is so not like you Verdona. This shy wallflower? I thought you would fly me around my neck the moment you would see me?" My heart fluttered, like it had done so many decades ago. I looked up with tears in my eyes. I saw no hatred and resentment in his eyes. Only tears.

I didn't think any longer and lunged myself at that person. He was really here. He wasn't dead, he wasn't gone. I couldn't hold my tears. I cried like a little girl. I could only hear a soft laugh in my ears. "Oh my, I guess you really missed me. Can I see the face of my beautiful wife or will you bury your face on my shoulder for the rest of the day?" His playful voice, I had missed it so much. I didn't hesitate and kissed him. He didn't refuse me and played along. It was that Silver gave a cough that we stopped. I finally looked my husband in the eye. Lumion Earadon. He looked so young again. After the long wars with the council he looked so battered. It was extremely difficult to not aid the Menedites. We tried to help behind the councils back, but most of it failed. This felt al so unreal. I just had to ask, but before I could, Lumion took me into a princess carry and sat down on his throne.

My guilty heart couldn't take this. "Lumion you don't have to do this. I can understand if you hate me, resent me. I had abandoned you and my son for the sake of the Anodites." Lumion just kissed me on my lips again. "I'm afraid that your little Silver has indeed grown up with these resentments, but I did not. My dear wife don't forget that I was the one that banned you from coming here when the war started. And thankfully I did, otherwise we would have never returned. You wouldn't have gotten a grandchild capable of bringing us back. Besides there are some things that you should know." He playfully bit in my ear. I almost blushed, but restrained myself. How dare he try that in front of my son. I gave him a sharp glare. Lumion chuckled. "Oh my, is my wife shy because our son is here?" I really had to keep myself from hitting him.

Lumion stared at Silver. "Silvaros, I'll explain things to your mother. Keep your nephew and cousin company." Silver nodded and walked away. Lumion had a dangerous glint in his eyes. I sighed. "Will you explain before or after?" Lumion didn't answer me.

Ben's view:

We were silently eating and drinking. I was still deep in thought about our conversation. Livos was happily saying what he brought with him. The things he had seen and learned since he returned. Silvaros walked in on us. He seemed quite tired. "What's wrong Silvaros?" Gwen noticed his face as well. Silvaros sat down at the opposite of the table. "My father is explaining to Verdona about what happened and why the Menedites don't have the resentment to kill Anodites." His face seemed to tell a different story. His expression was slightly flushed. Eunice was hooked. "Could you explain that to me as well?" Silvaros nodded but he stared at Livos. "Livos, why don't you go visit the gardens while I explain. This can take some time." Livos nodded with a smile. "I don't care about your boring talk. I'm going to find my toy that you hid!" Silvaros snorted. "You're too old for a toy Livos." Livos stuck his tongue out and ran off. Silvaros eyes watched Livos running away, slowly becoming serious again.

"It seems that when Medite was restored our mindsets were changed as well." Kevin gave me a glare."That sounds highly familiar with those powers you have Ben?" I could only shrug my shoulders. I hadn't used it on these people. Silvaros went on. "The years of resentments towards the war and the council were like reset. They all know what really happened and that this is our second chance in living. They know what was done to us, but the feelings that accompany them have been eased. Since it's no longer relevant." Gwen nodded. "So, it's has become like vague memories?" Silvaros shook his head. "No, they can remember every detail of the war. It's more like, as if they all watched a dramatic movie about what happened. And now that the movie is over, only the impression of the movie is left." He was silent for a short moment.

"For me it is a bit different. I still have many resentments towards different races and the suffering I had to face. I can't just forgive mother for leaving me even when my father tells me that he had banned her from coming back. And now I know that it was for the better, but it is still hard to adjust." Gwen nodded and stared at me. "Primus, what role did you play in this?" Primus actually answered her. "If a race gets reborn and those feelings aren't gone what would happen?" Why did it sound like Primus was still pouting? Gwen answered her. "They would find a way to get revenge and destroy those that harmed them." I suddenly understood. "The Vladats, the Khufans, The Menedites and all those other planets would wage war upon the rest. They would destroy each other and that is not the point of the arc."

Primus fell silent. Silvaros nodded. "Primus respected our feelings and memories but made sure that we would give up on our resentments so that we once again can life our lives in peace. I can feel my own resentments slowly disappearing the longer I stay. It truly eases my mind and maybe I can welcome Verdona in the future with real happiness." His words sounded really painful. It reminded me of that twisted smile he gave me back on that abandoned planet. Gwen and Eunice kept silent as well. Only Kevin just blurted out something else. "Well, you told us the story, so what is keeping Verdona?" Silvaros had a slight blush. Gwen's eyes became big. "Are they ..." Silvaros steered our conversation away from the topic. "What are your plans for the moment? I can see that you're back with your friends and family?" I nodded.

Kevin snorted. "We are trying to get home, but that annoying watch is keeping us from going straight. First it wants this planet, than that and so on." It seems that Primus was not so happy about Kevins answer. "I did my best to function as an ark. We have saved two planets from utter destruction." Kevin coughed and started laughing out loud. "We practically blew up those same planets. Nothing more than space dust remains." He had a large grin on his face. Why did he have to provoke Primus? I was getting a headache from both of them. Silvaros listened to him with great interest. "Why did those planets disappear?" Eunice smiled and started a long conversation about what had happened on both planets. After what seemed like an hour, Silvaros eyes grew colder. "So the council appeared on both planets as if they are keeping watch over the planets that they had almost destroyed. And those purge ships. I think that I saw one on Medite back in the day."

I felt shocked. We all had our attention back to his story. Silvaros continued. "Suddenly a quarter of our planet was blown to pieces, without a warning. We all thought that it was a meteorite going of course. The council appeared telling that they would help the planet to keep the peace and rescue those that were harmed. Those bastards! We found out that they were secretly trying to harvest our planets core from the crater that the blast made. Father was furious and announced it to all neighbouring planets, but nobody believed us. It was then that the war really began. Other planets called us ungrateful, since the council offered us help. The council pulled back and suddenly used our neighbouring planets against us. One planet was suddenly blown to bits and we were blamed. The council announced to the galaxy that it would punish us. They destroyed all of Medite and took our core as prize. It makes me blood boil from anger, but now!" Kevin stared at him. "I don't get your point. The councils are sly bastards. We know! They tried to kill Ben?" Gwen shook her head. "No Kevin, the meteorite was orchestrated by the council. It was a hidden purge ship that exploded." The water I was drinking suddenly turned sour.

"They tried the same thing on Anur Vladias. They first tried to silently steal our energy source. We noticed and they blew up a part of our planet. We tried to seek help and attacked the council, but they tried to blew up our core. It reversed instead, trapping us under the surface. Our whole race burned from the sun. We faced terrible times, but our end came at the hands of our neighbouring planets." I could feel the anger in my body resurfacing. Silvaros stared at me in wonder. "Earth is your planet right?" Kevin glared at me. "Yes, right now he's talking about the species that he looks like. It seems that his brain got fried after transforming. He behaves more like a Vladat than a human at the moment." Gwen sighed. "I didn't want to make that fact known to others Kevin, but I guess we have no choice in the matter."

Silvaros stared at me. "So, right now he behaves like a Vladat would? He remembers what happened to his planet because of the council. He knows the suffering that his species have experienced?" Because of my great hearing I could hear his next words. 'He is the same as me?' I nodded to him. He noticed my slight movement. He suddenly remembered something. "You met the council after the planet blew? Seeing you're hatred flare up now, how did you keep yourself from slaughtering them?" I closed my eyes. "Because I took upon me the position as white Vladat from my master. My master thought me that bloodshed will never become a solution. I must see through my hatred and think of my peoples well being. Once they are back with the living. I confess that I had many instances that I almost slaughtered them." Silvaros stared at me in wonder. Kevin snorted again. "A lot of bullcrap, because that master of yours was thought up by Primus as part of your memories."

Gwen and Eunice glared at me. Silvaros started to laugh. "It is so strange. You are so different from you Menedite self, but still the same person. You speak with so much experience right now. It doesn't feel like the young Menedite that almost blew up the planet." He looked at Gwen and Kevin. "That's why your friends and cousin have a difficult time comprehending you. Did you also have memories as a Menedite?" I shook my head. "Not that I noticed. Otherwise I would have known how to use my energy." Silvaros nodded. "So this universe isn't the only one developing. You as part of the species is developing as well. I take it that your transformation before this was also slightly different?" I nodded. Eunice nodded with him. "So your point is, that Ben will start to develop his aliens more and more giving him experience and feelings resembling his species. That makes him dangerous as well. What if he turns into a highly murderous species?"

I felt a cold shiver going down my back. Silvaros snorted and pointed at me. "Dear girl, we as Menedites had only one race we could truly fear. They mercilessly killed. They would hypnotize you and make you do their evil biddings. They tried to take over multiple planets and almost succeeded. They ripped council ships apart with their bare hands. Nobody could get close to them people nor ships. Everything would get their lives and energy ripped out of them. The Vladats were the tales of nightmares. I bet even your planet has scary tales about them." Kevin started his laughter again. "Are you telling me that these Vladats are bloodthirsty monsters? Ben fought one and won the battle. How could that even compare to Ecturnites and the like?" Silvaros had a scary smile. "You're still so young. The Vladats were eradicated by then of course you wouldn't find it scary. Benjamin isn't the right example, he looks extremely harmless at the moment."

Suddenly Livos walked in with flushed cheeks. Verdona came walking in behind him, together with another Menedite who was also wearing a crown. Verdona smiled. "Boys and Girls meet my first husband Lumion Earadon. Benjamin. I would love to remescing a bit longer with Lumion about the past. Is it possible that you'll go home without me?" I honestly had no idea. Primus did. "Yes, we'll go back to the other dimension. If you wish to leave, you can ask Silvaros Earadon. He has passage between dimensions." Verdona nodded and suddenly she was gone again. Kevin, Gwen, Eunice and I sat on the chairs of our spaceship again. Eunice and Gwen stared at me. Eunice was the first one to ask. "What did Primus mean by passage between dimensions?" I waited for Primus to explain, but it didn't say a word. So Eunice stared at my eyes. "Silvaros was the first person to go back to his planet. Primus allowed him to move between and take the refugees back to their own worlds. If it doesn't sit right with Primus a person can't be brought to the other side."

Eunice eyes were sparkling. "So interesting. To think we were inside of you the entire time. Just look at the data of the ship. It was empty for like three days. Even the camera's don't show us. Wait, our ship moved. We are really close to earth. How did that happen?" Gwen stood up and started to read the information about the course. "It moved on its own for three days in hyperspeed. It took a straight course towards earth. But how did we miss three days? We left like three hours ago?" Gwen turned around and closed her eyes. "Primus, do you know why time has passed so fast?" Primus didn't answer her. Gwen put her arms over each other and sighed. "She spoke a lot with Silvaros and now she doesn't want to speak any more?" Kevin walked away towards his room. "I told you that there is something wrong with it." As in a sneer Primus answered. "I can freely move time in the micro universe. An hour can be three hours, three days of even three years in this world. Only going back in time is not an option."

Gwen nodded. "So why did you make it three days? I am thankful that we didn't have to sit in the ship for three days, but why earth? You were making us go rounds between planets before this?" Eunice sat down and stared at the screen. "The information on these computers are about earth. Why did you research earth?" Primus answered. "Because earth is endangered by the council. Without the memories of the white vladat we couldn't build Anur Vladias again. Humans don't know enough about their planet. They still don't understand their very core. If earth disappears, a lot of information will disappear with it. Our only option for saving it, would be to completely analyse it. Otherwise your planet can't be copied or saved."


	18. Chapter 18, welcome to earth

Ben 10 Primix: chapter 18, welcome to earth

Summary:

Verdona stays behind on Medite together with her husband. Silvaros hears the problems Ben has been dealing with. When they are back on the ship, the ship moved closer to earth. Primus tells that Earth is in danger and it won't be possible to bring it back without the right knowledge.

Ben's view:

Slowly earth came closer to our ship. My home, it felt like ages ago that I last saw it. I thought I would feel happier in seeing it. I was stuck on that refugee's planet for so long. Shouldn't I be happier? A part of me wants to fly out of the ship and just roll around the grass. I would run up to my family and tell them I'm okay. Another part felt extremely sad. As if I already lost my planet and was just watching an image. These feelings were really difficult. Gwen's hand touched my shoulder. We were alone in my room. She had closed the door behind me. "How are you doing? You have been away for a long time. I bet everyone misses you very much." I nodded and sighed. Gwen noticed. "What's wrong?" I pointed at earth with one of my long nails. "This feels wrong. I'm happy to be home, but also not. This feeling is killing me." Gwen sat down on my bed. "Let me guess. Your human self is happy to see your own home and life again, Vladat is not." I lowered my finger. "Yes, but not entirely. It's not anger, but intense grief. It feels like I'm watching a planet that was dead ages ago. Although earth doesn't have purple colored flora, it feels like the home I knew. It was a planet full of life like this one. We lost so much back when our planet burned. Those tunnels were terrible and cold. I missed the warmth of the sun so much, the clean air, the… Sorry, I got caught up in memories."

I could almost hit myself in the head. Why did I get taken over by memories again? It felt so real. At least I understand my feelings now. I wasn't angry towards earth, I was nostalgic. Gwen bit her lip. She stayed silent for a short while. "Are we in your Vladats memories as well?" I nodded. "But except for master, I lost you all back when the shield fell and everyone burned. I remember drawing you on the wall of my room in the tunnels… and here I go again. Argh, I'm sorry but it is really confusing." Gwen stared at earth. "I understand and you'll probably make more of these slip ups, as long as you're in this form. Ben, start listening to these memories. I know that it is not what we said, but if we want to succeed in getting you on earth it is a must. The council is going to interrogate you for granting you passage on earth. What sounds more believable, your Vladats memories or a made up story?" I sighed and pointed at me. Gwen gave a small smile. "What you just told me felt incredible real, because it is real for you as Vladat. I felt shivers down my spine when you told me about the planet and us. So every time they ask you something, answer with your feelings as a Vladat. I and Eunice will work on the rest of the story."

She walked out of my room on the ship. She said it in such a simple way. Listen to your feelings as a Vladat. That was the hardest part! I felt agony, resentment, hatred, grief. These feelings were extremely overwhelming. Giving in to them, felt like losing myself. I just couldn't get myself to truly listen to them. Primus spoke up. "Benjamin, once Anur Vladius has been restored, your feelings and memories will calm down. I can't calculate it with preciseness, because I didn't make these memories, but I believe it will disappear. According to the facts I researched about emotions, getting back what you lost will ease the pain you're going through." I just had to ask the question. "How long will it take for my planet to be restored?" Primus was silent for a short time. "I can't say. Your memories are very precise so the core is getting restored faster and faster, but it will still take time. Ask me in another two weeks on earth time. I'll have a precise answer then."

Two weeks. I would be stuck in this form for at least two weeks. I almost couldn't hide a small grin. "Unbelievable. I was always scared that the omnitrix would suddenly stop working in the middle of a fight and now? Now I have to wait for changing back." I heard the door opening. Eunice stepped inside and closed it like Gwen. "Yes, it is quite a strange development. I don't know how, but Primus must have changed the battery." Primus gave a small snort, before speaking. When did it start using these emotion-like sounds? "I do not run on battery. I run on the life of the universe we created. I have no need for batteries. I will never suddenly shut down. When our universe grows bigger so does the energy. At first my energy was provided by the Celestialsapien, but now it is provided by Benjamin for he possesses all the cores of the planets and the Celestialsapiens that choose to life in his micro universe." That was something I didn't know. When did the Celestialsapiens come over?

Eunice listened to Primus going on and on about the energy she could provide. Eunice nodded by every fact. "So, our biggest chance of winning against Bens replacement is waiting for the battery to die. Yours will never stop, but his omnitrix should have malfunctions?" Primus answered. "Yes, we could for example keep the form of a To'kustar indefinitely. Not only because of the energy. Ben would grow into a true To'kustar from birth in mere seconds. It would be his body and not a transformation that needs to be kept up by the watch." Eunice nodded. I finally started to understand the good points of Primus. Since I truly changed into the alien, it wouldn't need energy to keep the appearance. Being able to use Way big for a long time would have made so much fights easier. Eunice wanted to walk away but stopped. "I almost forgot why I was here. Ben, read these files. It is the cover we thought up for you."

I grabbed the papers she pulled from her coat. It was like two pages long. It talked about a meteorite and how they found Vladimir after he was chased away by locals. It told about the lie when we met the council members. About me being made by Zs'skayr and wanting to learn about my roots ending up becoming a crew member. It was a nice setting. I could work with this and my memories would be me imagining my roots. I read it once again and stepped out of my room. Eunice was working on a white cloth. I stared at it and sat down. She grinned. "We have to hide that big crystal on your head. You won't escape their eyes if you use a pillow case like last time." Kevin snickered. "That was a pillow case on your head?" I glared at him. "I had to hide myself in mere seconds. That was the only thing that fitted on my head." Eunice grinned. "I'll make it look like whampires head. Here bind this twice or trice around your waist." She gave me a white sheet. I could wind it three times. How was this going to keep the council from taking in off? Gwen walked up to me and pushed a green badge with the hourglass at the same place as my actual badge. It seemed legit, but still I wonder.

"Primus, is it possible to hide the hourglass on my clothing? The gauntlet was mere decoration for my nostalgia right?" I felt tingle in my stomach and loosened the sheet. It truly was gone. Eunice and Gwen glared at me. "Really, you think to tell us about that now?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Sorry, it never occurred to me until our talk about the whole energy thing. If I was born from birth in this form, I wouldn't have the logo on my body right?" Eunice nodded. She finished the cap for over my head and pulled it tight. Gwen nodded. "We are ready for landing. Ben, keep this badge on you. I told Grandpa Max the same story you'll tell the council. He agreed to sign for your permission on entry. So keep the badge as sign that you're trusted by the plumbers. That should help." I nodded and put the badge in one of the many pockets these clothes had. Seriously, why did they have so many pockets? I stopped my memories from answering that one. Earth became visible in the window. So much had changed. A large docking bay hovered above earth with all kinds of alien ships. There were extremely big ones, and really small ones going on and off. When did they build this? I was gone for a long time, but not that long?

Kevin ignored that giant docking bay and came close to the atmosphere. He silently flew towards another docking bay as big as the pentagon. It stood there in the middle of a large city. This was getting really weird. Wait was that a hover train? Kevin docked the spaceship without any problems. I just couldn't imagine people agreeing to all these changes. The doors of our spaceship opened. Gwen stared at me. "Keep yourself calm 'Vladimir'." I nodded. We slowly walked of the ship. Gwen, Eunice and Kevin showed a glowing card to the guards standing at the entrance of the ship. I walked from the stairs while staring at everything around me. This was so strange. It felt like earth was thrown into the future. "Papers? One of the guards held his hand towards me. I grabbed the badge from my pocket. "Is this enough? I still need to get one of those glowing cards." The guard stared at Gwen. She nodded. "Yes, he is the person we saved. Can we start the procedures for temporary access to the planet? We'll vouch for him. I believe Max Tennyson has vouched for him as well." The guard sighed.

"Walk with me. We have to get the signature at the office. And you!" He stared at me. "Follow me, we can't have you run around yet. For now you're illegally here." I nodded and grabbed Gwens shoulder. "Gwendolyn, may I ask what all these buildings are. I feel quite lost with all these new sightings." Gwen nodded. "This is a docking bay for people of earth. If you're from another planet you have to go towards the big one in space. We can get home faster and you as our guest as well." I nodded. The guard ignored our little chat. We arrived at two doors. I had to walk into the first door and the guard brought Gwen towards the second door. I tried not to hesitate before opening the door. What if this was all a trap? No, they couldn't have known. I was dead to them. I entered a small room with a large mirror. Is this an interrogation room? They still used double mirrors? At least they stayed a bit human. A large man in a green military uniform walked into the room and sat opposite of me.

"Name?" I smiled. "Vladimir." The man didn't show emotions on his face. "No jokes. Is Vladimir your real name?" I nodded. "I didn't have one till Gwendolyn and Kevin saved me. Kevin told me that Vladimir was a fitting name for me?" I could see a small grin on the face of this soldier. "Okay Vladimir. What is your reason to visit earth?" I stared at the mirror. "I had no place to return to, so I followed Gwendolyn and Kevin here. They told me I could become a member of their crew and then about their home world. I really wanted to see this beautiful world full of green. It is totally different than Anur Vladias. Is it true that you have living animals on this planet and things called trees?" The soldier visible sighed. "So you're visa is needed for sightseeing?" I nodded. "How long will you be on earth?" I shrugged my shoulders. "When they go back into space, I'll go along. Can I visit again after it? I would love to study the flora here." The soldier was getting tired of me, exactly what I wanted. "A visa for sightseeing and research it is." He read through the papers on his desk and stared at me. "Here stands that you were part of an experiment gone wrong?" I nodded. "A weirdo tried to bring back the Vladats, but failed. When I came to I was chased away by the locals into space. Gwendolyn found me there. I was really happy seeing people that didn't try to kebab me at first sight."

The soldier really tried not to laugh this time. He held a small card on the table. It suddenly glowed. "Here is your visa. You are allowed on this planet as long as one of your crew is in close proximity of you. The card will glow red if you're not." Was getting in really so easy? The soldier saw my surprise. "You're lucky. You have Max Tennyson vouching for you. He is one of the best alien experts on the planet earth and he saved my life once. Don't harm his trust, or you'll have to deal with me." I nodded vigorously. The soldier smiled. He handed me the glowing card and stood up. I did so too and walked towards the door. It was opened for me by the soldier. "Welcome to earth Vladimir!" My eyes became wide and I smiled. "Thank you, sir!" Gwen was waiting for me and pulled me along towards a large metal door. Kevin and Eunice were already waiting by the door. As soon as the saw us they showed the guards the glowing pass. The guards let them through. Gwen and I showed our passes as well. I got a small glare from one of the guards, but he didn't say a thing.

We walked towards Kevins car. Wow, I actually missed it. Gwen opened the door for me. She started talking when we drove away. Everyone started to laugh. "Did I miss something?" Gwen tried to talk after laughing. "Sorry but your act was really convincing. You felt like a real country bumpkin. Please stop laughing guys, my sides hurt." I snorted. "So what's up with this space airport thingy? It felt really alien, without any aliens being there. I only saw humans?" Gwen nodded. "You called it the right way. It is a space airport meant for humans, hence all the humans. There are aliens working there, but not so much. You also have plenty of space airports meant to welcome aliens with lots of scans and procedures. You can see this as the backdoor entrance. Easy and fast."

I stared out of the window. I still saw a lot of human stuff, but much was changed to alien like designs. "Is the whole world like this? Full of tech and otherworldly architecture?" Kevin snorted. "I wish it was. Way easier to get your hands on weapons that way." Gwen interrupted. "What Kevin means, is that these changes are mostly around space airports. The countryside hasn't changed that much. Even Bellwood is pretty much the same except for the hoover train."

Really, we have hoover trains? So much is different now. Is this how grandpa's generation felt when the computer was invented? Kevin picked up the pace and went full throttle. "Shouldn't you drive slowly? I don't think the police will appreciate this speed?" Kevin grinned. "No problem. The speed limits have been removed outside towns and cities. Thanks to 'save a life' tech. It basically stops any vehicle from moving in mere milliseconds. You can't crash into others even if you try." My head hurt form all these changes. This didn't feel like my own world anymore. I saw all kinds of names on the road signs. Soon Bellwood stood there as well. How would my mom and dad react? Would they be disappointed in me for not turning human? Wait, grandpa Max didn't even know who I was. "Gwen, how much did you tell them about me?" Gwen's face grew dark. "Nothing more than the soldiers know. We can't risk our phone calls getting tapped. Don't slip up, until we know that our conversation is safe."

A heavy feeling filled my heart. I couldn't just walk towards my parents that I didn't see for over a year and say that I'm fine. Eunice noticed my expression. "Don't worry 'Vladimir'. You'll get used to it soon enough. We can't risk the council finding out that you're alive or that we know their plans. Remember why Primus brought us here. We need to find the information primus needs about the earth. Otherwise it can't be saved." The car suddenly stopped. I noticed a large town sign with Bellwood. Kevin grinned. "Welcome home 'Vladimir'." I snorted at him. "Yeah thanks for that. The soldier had difficulty keeping his laugh in." Kevin laughed. "I bet he did." The car slowly turned towards the house I'm so familiar with. It was my home. Grandpa Max walked out of the door and waved. Gwen stepped out and hugged him. Grandpa Max smiled. Eunice and Kevin stepped out as well. I took a large breath. Pretend that I don't know them. You can do it. I opened my door and walked towards Grandpa Max. He stared at me for some time. "And you must be Vladimir. It is nice to meet you. I heard from Gwen that you had quite some troubles along the way." I tried to smile, but it was really difficult. Pretending not to know family was painfully hard.


	19. Chapter 19, I'm home

Ben 10 Primix, chapter 19: I'm home

Summary:

Ben is finally getting closer to earth. He has almost no problems going through the checkpoint of earth. He boards the familiar car of Kevin and sees his home appear. But he can't just tell them that he's home, since they don't know yet.

Ben's view:

I barely smiled at Grandpa Max. Why did this feel so wrong? No, so disappointing? Secretly I hoped that grandpa Max would realise that it is me, but his gaze told me otherwise. I shook the hand of grandpa Max and tried to smile more sincere. "Thank you, g-sir Max. I heard a lot about you from Kevin and Gwendolin. They've told me grand tales about your accomplishments." Grandpa Max had a friendly smile on his face. "Did they now? Don't believe everything Vladimir. Kevin tends to exaggerate on his own achievements and those of others." Kevin snorted at grandpa's answer and walked into the house. I tried to keep my enthusiasm, but it was so difficult. My parents were so close. I hadn't seen them for almost a year and yet I still had to wait. Max stared at me again. "Would you like to come in? I can make you a light meal?"

My mind screamed no, knowing that grandpa was the worst cook ever, but I had to. How could Vladimir know that his cooking is bad? Wait, could I even eat as a Vladat? Probably not. I only drank Gwens blood once and wasn't hungry for the rest of the trip. So I shook my head on his offer. "I'm sorry sir Max, but I'm incapable of eating anything other than blood." Grandpa nodded deep in thought. "Yes of course, how short-sighted of me. Please come in. I'll ask the nearby hospital for some blood bags." It was extremely difficult to keep a straight face. He mentioned blood bags out of nowhere! I almost cringed at the thought. Grandpa put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me towards the open door. I walked along on his tempo and reached the doorsteps. There were my parents.

Mom smiled at the others. "Gwen, how nice that you visit us. Why did you first come to us and not your own parents? They were worried about you?" She hugged Gwen and welcomed her. Gwen smiled. "Don't worry; we have a lot to discuss. Did they get my mail?" Mom nodded. She gave Kevin and Eunice a handshake with a smile, but it disappeared when she saw me. It hurt. Her expression hurt me. She was almost glaring at me. Why didn't you recognize me, your son! My hand was almost shaking when I stretched it towards her. She did grab my hand and gave me a short handshake. She looked so old since the last time I saw her. Why did she seem so tired? "You're Vladimir? I'm Sandra and this is Carl. I'm sorry, but I don't like the idea of aliens in my house. I understand that you can't help it, but I have bad experiences with them. Max suggested to let you sleep here, but I don't fully agree with him." She had no idea how much she was hurting me right now. Dad tried to smile at me. "Sandra, this can wait. Let's hear what Gwen wants to say first." My heart was beating painfully in my throat. I tried to keep my voice from shaking. "I understand. I'll talk it through with Gwendolin and sir Max."

Grandpa tapped my shoulder. "No need to be so formal. Only Max is fine. Come inside. I'd love to have a talk with you all and your adventures. I heard that the planet Anur Vladias was destroyed?" A different sadness came over me, amplifying the shaking of my voice. "Yes, it was. I'm sorry, but could we continue this inside?" Dad nodded at my suggestion. He tapped my shoulder with a reassuring smile. I couldn't keep this up. My Vladat side was still very sore from losing my planet. Emotions like rage and sadness were flickering in my mind. Mom seemed a bit scared of me which made it even worse. She walked in front of me towards the cellar. Cellar? Why did she walk in the wrong way? I stepped towards the kitchen before realising my mistake. How would I know were the kitchen is? Vladimir was never here before.

I coughed and thought of a cover up. "Oh my, you earthlings truly live in funny ways. May I ask what this space is for? I see all kinds of strange weaponry?" I pointed at the microwave to make a point. Grandpa grinned and wanted to elaborate, but Gwen pulled my arm. "Vladimir, please come this way. There will be enough time to see this house. We first want to explain everything to grandpa Max." She whispered in my ears. "Vladimir, this is your first time inside a human house." That was not meant as a question. I nodded my head. She saw my slip up. Did grandpa and mom see the slip up? Why did she bring me towards the cellar? I almost asked, but kept it in. How could I know that there shouldn't be anything behind that door? Gwen put her hand next to the cellar on the family photo of me and my parents. Suddenly the door slid open. Wait, our cellar didn't have such a door? Was that a fingerprint scan on the family photo?

Suddenly I was curious. How much changed in the past year? I followed behind Gwen on a circling stair case. It was a long way down. After three rounds of staircase we came close to a large metal door. How and when did this appear here? The most frustrating thing was that I couldn't ask. Because Vladimir wouldn't have know the difference. Gwen put her hand on a screen next to the door. It slid open as well. She gestured for everyone to walk inside. My mouth fell open from surprise. All kinds of computers stood at the sides and in the middle stood a conference table. The wall had large screens with photos of different planets. My surprise was even bigger when I saw Uncle Frank and Aunt Nathalie. Kevin and Eunice had found their seat already. Gwen went to her parents and hugged them. She was fussed over by her mother. I could only feel jealousy at that sight. Why couldn't I do that? Mom and Dad were the last ones to come inside. Max pointed at a chair for me. I heard the metal door sliding back. A large clank could be heard. Did they lock it? I sat down at the metal seat in front of me. My heart was beating. What was all this? Were my parents part of a secret organisation that I didn't know about?

The screens in the room suddenly showed two planets. Anur Vladias and Anur Khufos. The room became silent. Everyone sat down at the table. Eunice pushed a small button on the table. I could hear a silent click. "Everything we tell you must remain secret. All contact with the outside world is now disabled and will only start up again after we open the door. Gwen, you may start our findings." Why didn't we just start our talk? I wanted to finally tell them. It's safe now, right? Gwen glared at me and shook her head. Why? Why couldn't I tell them now? Gwen started. "We went towards two planets together with Vladimir. The first planet was Anur Khufos. We found the last living monarch that was keeping the planet alive. It turned out to be a small child. She gave up her core and the planet fell. She confirmed that the Coridium core was stolen by the council. When we wanted to leave, the council visited." On the screen were pictures of the pyramid and the little pharaoh princess. The pictures turned into a small video clip of the planet collapsing. Mom, dad, Frank, Nathalie and Max stared at it in disbelief. Gwen put a photo of Anur Vladias on the screen. Nathalie interrupted. "I understand the secrecy, but why did you bring Vladimir with you? I think that we all agreed that this place should stay safe?"

Kevin grimaced. "Yes, we did. But Vladi here is important. Listen to the story first." Gwen went on. "Vladimir wished to know what went wrong with his planet. He has unexplainable memories of a planet that has been dead for years. After that, we send a drone towards the dead planet Anur Vladias. Our drone found an old ship of the council. He shortly boarded the ship to find clues, since he was the only one able to withstand the death curse of the planet. It turned out that the ship was a giant bomb meant to blow up the last parts of Anur Vladias. The ship lost its power because of the planet, but Vladimirs entry caused the bomb to explode." She showed photos from inside the old ship and the crew that was mummified over time. "We found written reports that this was meant as a purge ordered by the council. Not long after the planet was utterly destroyed."

I saw my planet burst apart on the screens. Sadness and anger came to me. I brought my hand down on the table. I used to much force and heard the table squeak. I felt rage boiling in my blood. I would torture those bastards for destroying my home. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Max keeping me down. "Calm yourself Vladimir. The planet was dying for a long time." I felt my emotions as Vladat slipping and taking over. "They destroyed our homes. They burned everything down. We were forced into the caves and died of hunger and sunlight. They were still not satisfied and tried to destroy the core of our planet. How can I forget the torture of seeing my family die in flames?" Max was silent. No everyone was silent. Max stared at Gwen. "Gwen, I'm getting the feeling that you kept something very important from us. His memories sound very real for a planet that was already dead?"

Gwen sighed. All computers shut off. "We can't risk this information being recorded." Max nodded. "Gwen, how can Vladimir know about the downfall of Anur Vladius? The things he says sound so real, but can't be proven in any way. Anur Vladius has been dead for years. He was only recently revived by an experiment?" Gwen shook her head. "That's because he did not wake up from that experiment. Sandra and Carl, the reason that we came here first is because of news about Ben." Mom jumped from her chair. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? What did you find?" Dad pulled her back down. His eyes told me that he was deep in thought. Gwen sighed. Could I finally tell them? I wanted to stand up, but Max hand held me down. Gwen continued. "It's because the truth may be hard for you to swallow and we wanted you to focus on the information first. We found Ben, but something happened to him. The council tried to kill him by shooting his oxygen tank. He survived because a part of the omnitrix remained inside his body and changed him completely." Moms face was horrifying. I saw their despair and couldn't keep them in the dark. I was reminded of the terrible fire that burned my Vladat family. I had to tell them.

"I'm home." Mom and dad stared at me. Max grabbed my shoulder tighter. "What did you mean by that Vladimir?" Frank and Nathalie were glaring at me as well. It remained silent for a long time. Should I go on? I never expected Primus to explain. "What Gwen intends to say, is that I changed Benjamin so that he wouldn't die on a planet without oxygen." Frank suddenly aimed a weapon at me. "Who was that?" I wanted to elaborate, but Eunice was faster. "That would be Primus, the main control of the omnitrix. It hid itself inside Ben's body, so that it wouldn't be imprisoned by the council. When Ben was dying it changed him, so that he may live. This change is not forever, but it will take time." Dad walked towards me and brought me into a hug. It was strange, since I was the same length as him now. Mom didn't come. "What is this talk about memories then? Why is Ben talking like this Vladimir exists?" Dad sat down beside me. "I could guess from your small slip ups that something was going on. But I rather like to hear the whole story Ben?"

I sighed. "I can still use the powers of the omnitrix, indefinite. There is big catch. Once I change, I won't just take its form. I'll receive memories, habits, culture, experience and knowledge like I was born and raised as one of them. I'm stuck in that body until the planet of this being has been copied inside a database. As you know, the Vladats have been extinct for a while now. It takes Primus a lot of time before everything is copied and I can change back." For some reason my Vladat side kept me from mentioning the Ark. Gwen nodded at me. Did she understand why? Mom stared at me. "The family you talk about, the ones you've lost. Who are they?" Eunice interrupted. "Primus has told us, that his memories as alien are based on his memories as human. So that would be us, that he saw dying." Mom ran towards me and almost threw me of the chair with her hug. She held her hands on both sides of my face. "Oh, Ben. That must have been awful to watch. How long have these memories been going on now?"

I couldn't get a word out. My mind was in shambles. One side was extremely happy and one side was extremely confused. Mom hugged me, but in my mind I saw her die as Vladat. I felt tears and grabbed her tighter. She was back, no she recognized me. Dad saw my confusion and made mom stop the hug. "Sandra, this is very strange for him right now. He has two memories of you overlapping them. Take it slow. We can talk it out after the meeting." Mom sat down at the other side of me keeping her hand on my arm. Frank put down his gun. "That clarifies a few things. So Ben was turned into a Vladat to save his life. You went towards Anur Vladias for prove of the councils meddling and the memories that Ben got from his transformation. He is stuck like this because Primus, the voice we are hearing wants to copy the planet for its database. What is our next step?"

Gwen put the computers back on. "Primus can you show your confrontation with the council members after the explosion of Anur Vladias?" Primus didn't answer, but a video started playing. The council happily tells that earth is next. Gwen nodded when the computer stopped. "There is a purge ship on the earth, maybe even more. We are going to locate it and find the core of earth. It seems that the council always tries to get the cores of their prey. If we find the core before they blow, Primus could make a copy of the earth and every living being on it. Earth could be saved from scratch." Max finished her sentence. "In case that we're too late! Frank, Nathalie, Gwen and Kevin you'll try to locate those purge ships. Eunice and I will try to find the closest entrance towards the core of Earth. Carl, Sandra and Ben you'll have lots to discuss. When you're done, help us find the core."

Mom and dad pulled me towards another room that opened with a lock. It was a small canteen. Dad made a cup of coffee. Mom stared at me. She seemed sad. "Ben, tell us what really happened. I can tell when you are lying, certainly after knowing that it is you. You're keeping something from us." I sighed; I heard my heartbeat going wild. "I can't become fully human anymore. When Primus changed me, it made sure that I couldn't die from lack of oxygen. My human body is just one of my transformations now." Would they hate me for it? Dad sat down with his coffee. "Just breathing in space doesn't make you non-human?" Primus took the conversation from me. "What Benjamin tries to explain is that his body houses a micro-universe. The planets I analyse aren't just recorded data. The actual planets are reconstructed inside him. He's fulfilling the purpose of the omnitrix by becoming a true Ark." Mom's eyes became sharp. "It sounds like he didn't have a choice in this matter?" Primus remained silent. I nodded instead. "If Primus didn't start it, I would have died. I can't stop this anymore mom. I.." Mom hugged me. "You can always stop Ben, there is always a choice."

Primus countered my mother's argument. "Stopping it means: that the lives of multiple planets shall vanish, including Anur Vladius." My body moved on its own pushing my own mother away. Why did I do that? Dad noticed and seemed angered. "Primus, are you using Bens emotions as Vladat against us?" Mom stared at me and touched my face. Her eyes told me that she hadn't given up. "Ben, it's okay. We can hold this discussion after Anur Vladias is finished." I felt happiness but also pain from her facial expression. Dad sighed. "Can you show us those planets? I rather like to know what that thing is doing to your body." I grabbed their hands and before I knew, we floated in space. Mom gave a small scream; dad remained calm and stared at the planet before us. It was Anur Khufos. We flew a bit closer so that they could see the people living on it. After that the canteen was back. Mom's eyes were big. Dad frowned. He stared at me. "Was Primus threatening us with their lives?" I nodded. Dad sighed again. "That is troublesome indeed."


	20. Chapter 20, a small discovery

Ben 10 Primix, chapter 20: a small discovery.

Summary:

Ben finally told his parents that it is him. He told everyone half of the truth. Only his parents know of him turning into an Ark. His parents aren't pleased with Primus and her methods of convincing.

Ben's view:

I silently looked at my parents. They were in deep thought about it all. I slowly told them everything, my meeting with Silvaros and finding Gwen. Dad didn't move from my side and listened to it with a frown. It felt painful watching them winch at everything that happened to me. I tried to stop or accelerate the story many times, but they would question it until I told it completely. Mom cried a lot and dad was fuming. I only kept dry because my Vladat form had already cried for them when they died. My memories as Vladat were very difficult to describe. When I told them about the fire and the caves, they just silently listened. I told them about the chamber with the white Vladats, the flashback and how he called my name. I finished the story with our arrival at home. Mom apologised so many times already for her reaction at the door. Mom walked out of the room to get something to drink. Her eyes were swollen and red. As soon as mother left the room, father grabbed my hand. "Ben, those Menedites are related to us aren't they?" I nodded. "Silvaros is basically your half brother? He's Verdona's first child. You could meet in the future?" Dad nodded. His fist was clenched.

"Is that by any change the reason that lights start to flicker when I get slightly frustrated?" He looked up at the ceiling. I followed his line of sight. Some of the fluorescent lights flickered on and off. My eyes went wide. I stared at dad. Dad went on. "I haven't told your mother yet and blamed the new alien applications in our house. Verdona was an Anodite and we didn't inherit her spark as she called it. She told us that many, many times." I could see frustration on my father's face. He did that every time he talked about Verdona. "And now I feel that so called spark throbbing every time I get close to you." I wanted to give my father the answer but Primus cut me off. "Indeed, Carl Tennyson. With the resurrection of Medite, you're connection to the core has been restored just like your brother Frank Tennyson. You've come from a powerful Anodite. Her power in your blood was awakened and will grow immensely in the next days." Dad didn't seem very happy with that information. "Why does it come in surges? Gwen shows much difficulty to learn using her powers? And she has known about her energy for some time?"

Primus remained silent. Dad stared at me. I could only wince at his questioning gaze. "Primus only answers when it feels like it, or if Kevin angered it until now. It is able to read my feelings to a certain extent and sometimes answers on those. Dad, I think the answer is simple. Gwen is a third generation Anodite, born from uncle Frank and aunt Nathalie." Dad sighed. "Frank and I are the second generation and you and Gwen the third. Our blood should be thicker. Does this mean that you possess the spark as well? I take it that males inherit the spark of a Menedite?" It seems that Primus felt like answering again. "Yes, Benjamin possessed the spark of Menedites. With the restoration of Medite he doesn't just posses the spark, but the core. Medite does not exist in this universe any longer, but you the children of them can still live and grow because the core remains in both universes." Dad wanted to continue, but mom came in and gave us something to drink.

I stared at the glass with red coloured liquid and winced. Mom gave a small chuckle. "Come now Ben, Max told me that Vladat's drink blood. Just take a sip and see if you can drink it." I stared at it with disgust. I never thought about it. Yes, I did drink from Gwen but I was unconscious. I heard another chuckle from dad. I took a little sip. Unlike my facial expression said, it felt good. My body felt lighter, full of energy. It reminded me of something precious. I suddenly saw two Vladats next to me, one in blue and one in pink. They smiled at me. "That's right Ben, drink up my little whampire. You have to be big and strong if you want to be an Elder." I nodded and grabbed the stone cup in front of me. I stared out of the window onto the large purple fields. This was going to be the best day of my life. I would finally start my training as an apprentice. And then everything started to burn. I heard screams from everywhere. All the buildings I knew, the threes and the ground where burning away. I was pulled away from the house and the fields into the dark and cold caves. I felt tears in my eyes. Suddenly I was holding my glass again. I glanced at the faces of my worried parents. I tried to say a word, but I didn't know what. Mom hugged me with tears in her eyes. "It's okay Ben. We are still alive." I just cried. I didn't feel like me, but like the small Vladat that saw his parents' burn."

Carl Tennysons view:

Sandra was coaxing Ben, which was crying his eyes out. I felt devastated. Ben suddenly stopped responding to our questions. I asked that so called Primus what was happening. It actually told me what he was seeing. Sandra and I felt terrified. He was basically seeing a trauma that he never had. I let Sandra stay with Ben and walked towards Frank. I had a lot to discuss with him. I opened the doors. Max tried to ask me something, but I ignored it. I walked straight towards Frank. "Frank, you and I need to talk now." Frank nodded. We both walked towards a small chamber that is meant as bedroom in case of emergencies. Frank readjusted his glasses. "Let me guess Carl. You are experiencing those power outages too? You heart something from Ben didn't you?" I nodded and sighed. "Well, that eases things. I did just hear why." Frank sat down on the bed. "It's Ben isn't it. What exactly did he do?" I snorted at my brother's attitude. I remember him secretly training, shouting cannonball and the like. He wanted those powers so bad and now he resented them. Well, I couldn't blame him.

"It's not entirely Bens fault, mind you! It's the planet he restored. Apparently males are mentioned as Menedites and females as Anodites." I had Frank's full attention now. "Medite, the source of the male's powers was utterly destroyed. That was the reasons we were powerless and born without the spark. Until Ben brought it back. He is basically the walking core of the Menedites. This also means..." Frank stared at me. "Are you telling me that are powers suddenly awakened? Carl, dream on. It's probably only temporary." I shook my head. Frank had given up on it. Sadly I had to wake him up. "It's growing Frank. You can feel it, can't you? Our mother was an extremely strong Anodite. Look at your daughter. She is so strong for a third generation. Just think what that would mean for us if we ignore this!" The lights in the room started to flicker frantically. "I can barely get angry at my sons story because I could risk blowing the room Frank!"

Frank stood up and grabbed my shoulders. "Calm down Carl. We can always ask my daughter to teach us." I glared at him. The lights flickered with my outrage. "I am calm; otherwise this room would blow!" Carl sighed. "Are you certain that these powers will grow? Please realise what that means for our future, our age." I stared at my brother and back at the ground. My hand trembled. "We don't know that for certain Frank, but our powers are a fact. Look at us dammit!" We both floated a few inches from the ground. I never noticed it, because of our discussion. A small blues tint was flowing around us. I groaned. "How are we going to explain this to our wives?" The door flew open. "Dad, I feel the energy..." Gwen stared at us with wide eyes. Her mouth fell open. "Dad? Uncle Carl?" This was getting better and better. Gwen slowly closed the door. She grabbed her head and closed her eyes. "You both possess the spark of Menedites just like Ben. Is this because of...?" I nodded. "Yes and we have frankly no idea how to control it." Gwen nodded, staring at me and her floating father. She had a bit of a smile on the corner of her mouth. "Does mom..?" Frank sighed. "No, she does not."

Gwen nodded and grabbed our arms, slowing pulling us back to the ground. "It's probably for the best, that the others know as well. Let's tell them immediately. We'll have to train you. Otherwise you'll blow a hole in the planet like Ben almost did." We both raised our eyebrows. Ben hadn't mentioned that part in his story. Gwen smiled. "Long story short, Ben was learning from our other uncle how to use his energy. But his connection to the core is so close that it almost blew up in his hands. Let's call everyone back together all right?" We both sighed. Our wives were going to kill us for keeping this secret. Gwen called for another meeting. We sat down at the table next to each other. Ben sat next to Sandra as a Vladat. They had both cried for a while. I could see it on their faces. Although Ben's face was a lot longer as a Vladat, he still resembled my son. I wonder if that is the only resemblance. Max stared at us. "What is it that you wish to share Carl?" Frank nodded at me. I snapped out of my thoughts. "Ben told me that he restored the planet of Medite. Ever since its recreation Frank and I, feel its presence. We thought that the spark skipped a generation towards Gwen, but Verdona wasn't completely honest with us. Apparently males have a connection to Menedites, not Anodites." Max eyes widened by his realisation. Sandra stared at me in disbelief. So did Nathalie. I gave a deep sigh. "We basically floated a few seconds ago without realising it."

Unknown Menedites view:

I stared at my cage. The walls of my cells were black with grime and mold. They never came to look at me once. I was forgotten by those rotten bastards. I stared at the ceiling of my holding cell. How long would I still last? I felt my energy drain by the second. Medite was lost for good. The energy of Medite was finally depleted. I could finally die. I had enough. I closed my eyes, waiting for my last breath. It suddenly hit me. My stomach convulsed. I felt bloated and full. Tears of pure energy floated down my cheeks. No, no NO! It couldn't be. Please no. Why was the core still alive? Those bastards would finally lose their energy source. It would be devastating for them. It would have been our change of revenge. The energy didn't die down. It kept streaming into me. How was this happening? Even when the core was still active, I wouldn't feel so much energy. Those criminals used so much energy to support their planet that almost nothing would be left for me. I concentrated on the strange energy in my body. It felt fresh like a new-born. It was stronger than the core of Medite, but how and why?

Suddenly I heard the rattling of keys. The old lock on my prison door screeched. Why did they come for me? I was forgotten for centuries. Why did they come now? A white alien with six long arms stared at me. It had a snarl on its face. It was deeply angered and so what? I silently sat on the ground and ignored it. I was still wondering about the energy that was repairing my body. It was unlike the former Medite so strong and vital. "Answer me, you peasant! Why aren't the machines working?" Ah, yes that murderer was still here. I smirked. "Sorry, I didn't know you were real. After hundredths of years, I can't distinguish between reality and hallucinations anymore. Are you a hallucination?" How true that was if I didn't feel the core's energy pulsing through me. It was telling me something. I had to go. I had to protect it. I had to find it. "Answer me right now!" Ugh, that annoying being was still here. "I don't know what you're talking about?" I really didn't, because I wasn't listening.

The white alien shrieked in anger. "Why is Medites energy pulsing through you, when the core of your planet has imploded? All our energy reserves are empty. How could you be alive and shining when your reason for power is dead!" My eyes became wide. The core was what? "When did it implode?" My answer came from an unexpected source. My prison started shaking. I heard the walls cracking. Dust came down from the ceiling. I heard loud sirens screeching through the always silent halls. The alien cursed, his time of escaping was running out. It wanted to leave and let me go down with the building. It clacked his tongue. "Everything is breaking apart because of your stupid planet. Well, I guess the Anodites are next in line. It still doesn't answer my question. Is this some kind of self-preservations of the core? It shares the last energy with its species before it implodes?" That was all he wanted to know wasn't it? I nodded at him, silently grinning at his stupidity. He cursed some more and until his face gave me a mocking smile. "Oh well. Goodbye then last of the Menedites. May you die in this prison along with our other trophies! We have energy to harvest!"

He threw the door in my face and ran off. I yelled and cursed at him. The ground started shaking again, a lot stronger than before. A snap resounded in the building. It couldn't be…the technology imprisoning us was destroyed by the earthquake. I hated the Anodites for abandoning us, but I knew they had to and now? I wouldn't let these monsters have their way. I would take the Anodites side every time over them. I grinned at the power building inside of me. It wanted me to live. I hit the door out of its hinges and ran into the corridor. I heard a lot of yelling and fell in shock. My corridor was endless. I felt terrified, shivers running down my spine. How many trophies did they have? How many planets had they taken? There weren't this much when I was imprisoned. I felt angered. Those monsters had to be stopped. Everyone had to be warned. Well, a bit more chaos was nice payback right? I flew across the doors hitting the locks. All kinds of aliens ran out or made their own escape routes.

I almost flew off, but the energy filling me pulled me back. I flew further and further down the corridor. The walls became really old. I had to avoid cave-ins and small pieces of rock coming down. The stones in the wall became bigger and less even. It was even older than my part of the prison cells. My energy pulled me towards an old stone wall. The doorway was actually bricked up. I could still see the doorpost. I kicked the wall in with a laugh. It felt nice having my powers back. Whatever lied behind this wall was terrifying enough for those bastards that they actually plastered it shut. There in the room lay a sarcophagus. It was chained against the ground and walls. The chains were no problem for me, although they had glowed with strange red light. The sarcophagus itself was made of red crystal. I stared into the blood red coloured sarcophagus. It was actually creeping me out. Holy source, it wasn't a sarcophagus. Someone was trapped inside the crystal. Should I just leave it?

I tried leaving, but my energy pulled at me. It told me without a voice that I had to take it with me. I sighed and picked up the large red crystal. I almost felt it resonate with my energy. I closed my eyes and gathered enough strength. It was a long time since I tried teleporting. I had no idea where I could go. I should just find the core that was connecting me with Medite, since it wanted this sarcophagus. In no more than a flash, the cold and dark room was gone. My centuries of suffering finally ended, but my journey wasn't over.

Ben's view:

The room finally quieted down. Dad had a lot to explain to mom. Uncle Frank had to as well. I just felt tired. Suddenly I felt a spike of energy from Medite. A feeling of grief went over me. It was so strong even in my Vladat form. No, Whampire was sympathising with it. I could feel the spike of energy getting absorbed in the crystal on my head. Dad and uncle Frank felt the spike too. They both looked at me. "Ben, what just happened?" I actually didn't know. The crystal on my head pulled the excessive energy from my father and uncle. Gwen was wide awake as well. I shrugged my shoulders. It was Primus that knew the answer. "You just felt the core of the former Medite implode. The council's source of power has officially ended its life. From now on only the core inside Ben will provide energy to the Menedites and the Menedites only." The room went silent again. Max cursed out loud. I stared at him in disbelief. Did grandpa just curse? I wasn't the only one startled. Max stood up. "Gwen, what was the last location of Verdona? Anodyne is in danger!"


	21. Chapter 21, Anodynes hope

Ben 10 Primix: chapter 21, Anodynes hope

Summary: Ben gets to tell his story and his parents listen to it with dread. Carl admits to Ben that his powers have awakened. Primus tells him about Medite. Carl then tells Frank who has seen the same change in himself. The both tell it to the rest of the family. In the meantime an unknown Medite awakes from his planets core dying. He escapes his prison cell after the original Medites core implodes. Ben feels the core dying and Primus confirms it. Max suddenly jumps up cursing.

Bens view:

I stared at Grandpa Max in disbelief. He was using the most colourful language I ever heard. I cringed at the idea of my always kind and understanding grandfather cursing like there was no tomorrow. Mom almost cut him off when he suddenly focused his gaze on Gwen. "Gwen, what was the last location of Verdona? Anodyne is in danger!" Gwen gave me a silent look. I nodded. We knew exactly where Verdona was. Gwen answered with a shocked expression still on her face because of grandpa's outburst. "She's visiting Medite and our uncle? Ben, how much have you told uncle Carl?" I sighed; I felt bad remembering the faces of my parents while I told them everything. "The whole story. Verdona is at Medite momentarily, trying to mend the relationship between Anodites and Menedites. Why?"

Grandpa bit his lip. Did I see jealousy on his face? I could understand a bit of his expression. She was with her former husband at the moment. Did grandpa Max know about him? How much did he still feel for Verdona? "I could fetch her if you'd like? Since I recreated the planet, I have a free pass for traveling?" Grandpa's stance relaxed a bit. "Please do Ben. If we're not careful Anodyne could be done for." I slowly got up. Dad grabbed my shoulder. "I'll accompany you, in case your Vladat side will affect your judgement." I heard a silent whisper following up. "I'm not letting you out of my sight after that stunt the council pulled." I smiled at dad's worried face. I felt safe after such a long time alone and he was right. My judgement on things about Anur Vladias was clouded by my fake memories. I gave a small glance at the others. "What will you do, while I'm seeking Verdona?" Grandpa was reluctant, I could see that.

Gwen spoke first. "Easy. We'll continue the search for the ships and core. Earth is still in danger as well." I could see the unhappy expression on grandpa's face. Gwen had cut his idea of joining off. I grabbed dad's arm and thought about Medite and the nice garden we visited. I heard dad's voice asking me how we would travel. My dad gave a small yelp. I snorted and opened my eyes. We stood in a lush blue garden of the Menedite castle we last visited. Dad's eyes were big with wonder. His left hand rested on his chest. The bleu scenery was beautiful. I noticed the rustle of a blue male running towards us. His light blue hair was pointing towards all sides. It was like he had run through a storm. I smiled at the sight as the man waved frantically. "Uncle Ben!" I waved back as he soon stood before us, slightly panting. "Livos, it's nice to see you. I want you to meet someone. This is my dad, Carl Tennyson. Dad, this is Livos my nephew" Livos eyes sparkled and shook dad's hand.

Dad smiled a little, while Livos had a big grin on his face. "Uncle Ben, why are you visiting us so soon? You hardly left?" I shook my head. This uncle title was still very awkward. I bet that he's even older than me by a few hundred years. "No, we need to find Verdona. It's very important. Could you bring us?" Livos nodded and pulled us along. We found ourselves in front of a salon. Livos opened the door without knocking showing us the three persons inside: Silvaros, Verdona and Lumion the current king. Silvaros stood up and glanced at my dad before shaking his hand with a small grin. "I presume that you're my half-brother … Carl I believe?" Dad nodded, his expression was slightly stunned. Sadly there was no time for small talk.

"Not now uncle Silvaros. We may have a big problem… did you feel it?" Lumions expression became sad as he nodded. He pointed at two empty seats. His powerful voice sounded grave. "You're talking about the original Medite dying. I've noticed. We all noticed." His voice lingered in the room before he continued. "We as the royal family have declared this day as a mourning day for the loss of our planet and the suffering we have faced. It will become an international holiday, so that the younger generation may remember our sad history." His voice went from grave towards curious. "Why are you so worried, when the core is stronger than ever before?" I glanced at Verdona and tried to speak but the memories of my planet surfaced. I felt the agony of losing everyone important to me, until I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I glanced at the hand of my dad.

Dad gave me a reassuring look. "We've come to fetch Verdona. Max believes that Anodyne might be in grave danger or rather next in line for destruction just like Earth." Verdona's smile sunk and her eyes grew wider in fear. "Why would they? Yes, Medites core imploded, but I heard that they were hardly using it anymore? They had promised us immunity if we stepped away from the war." Lumion sighed, he sounded sad. "No, my dear Verdona. The council was draining our core until this very morning. Even we don't know for what, but as our core imploded so did their energy supply. They will want it back soon." His eyes focused on me, small hope forming in them. "Can you start a copy of Anodyne in case the council succeeds?" I wanted to say yes, since I was recreating Anur Vladias as well. My vladats side felt sympathy for the Anodites, but something stopped me.

It was Primus that spoke in a stern voice. "That will be impossible. Anur Vladias is still in the process of getting recreated." Verdona raised her left eyebrow. "That's bullcrap! Lumion told me that all kinds of planets started appearing after the creation of Medite." Primus remained silent, angering Verdona even more. She spoke up. "Just temporary stop Anur Vladias recreation until this crisis is over." My sympathy towards Anodyne disappeared instantly. Instead I felt anger rise from within me. How dare she order me around! How was Anodyne any more important than Anur Vladias! I almost stood up to punch the smug of her face. Dad grabbed my arm and pinched it. My mood became less agitated because off the sorrow in his eyes. "Ben, calm down. She was just suggesting it, nothing else…"

Verdona had a scowl on her face, but dad interrupted her before she could talk. "Mother, must I remind you how strong Ben's memories are at the moment? You basically told him to stop bringing back his family. You're telling him to stop bringing back his home! His memories are mixtures of his human ones. It's like stopping him from bringing us back in his life!" Verdona's anger faded a bit as she clicked her tongue. The fear in her eyes grew. "Why can Primus recreate all those planets and not Anodyne? Is it the size or the fact that it still exist?" She honestly made me curious as well. I never considered that. Primus finally decided to join the conversation. "No, the size of a planet is only a small part of the process. In the core lies the true problem. Cores vary from planet to planet. Some of these cores are strong but mostly weak. Restoring Medite took a lot of energy and the help of the Celestialsapiens. Anodyne will do so as well. To fasten the process, Benjamin was changed into a Menedite to release his excessive energy into the surroundings. Even now as a Vladat he carries the core of Menedite and links it to both universes."

Verdona had listened in silence. She actually waited for Primus to continue. "With Anodyne a few big problems will occur. First, Anur Vladias is a planet far greater and powerful than ever believed or recorded. Even now, I'm not sure how long restoring will take. It's possible that I'll have to shut Ben's conscious off again to reserve power without endangering the other planets in the micro universe." I certainly didn't like the sound of that. "Second, for Anodyne to get copied Ben would have to take its residents form to maintain the link between both worlds. Anodites are female and this would disrupt the steady balance that the Medites core has with the original universe." Verdona finally interrupted. "That's not really a problem, is it? The Menedites are already extinct in our universe." I could see dad's sad expression, but I couldn't really place it.

Verdona's grin became bigger. "Besides I heard a rather interesting story from Gwen that Ben actually gave birth to a bunch of Necrofriggians when his Big Chill transformation went wild. So that hurdle seems hardly difficult." I felt my cheeks redden. Why did Gwen have to tell something so embarrassing? Four pairs of eyes stared at me in wonder. Silvaros and Livos tried to keep their laughter in. Primus remained silent while dad gave me a questioning look. "You did what?" I sighed. "The omnitrix malfunctioned a few times; Ultimate forms wanting to get released and the like. Apparently Necrofriggians can only give birth once in 80 years so it took its chance and well... Not something I like to tell others." Primus luckily answered Verdona's question. "That still leaves the first problem. Anur Vladias is still getting created and I have no data on how long it will take. Until then, Benjamin cannot change his form. The consequences of stopping the core's recreation are unknown."

Primus stopped talking, almost like contemplating on its answer. "The third reason ties together with the first. The process of the core would halt, but it is uncertain that Benjamin would regain the memories and experiences he now possesses. Only these make it possible to bring Anur Vladias back. Cancelling it would possible seal the planets fate and it will be lost for eternity." I felt my heartbeat in my throat. If I let myself get changed now, my home planet could be lost for good. My 'hero complex' was loudly arguing with my feelings. Was it right to see the Anodites dying just like my family had done at the hands of the council? Couldn't I find a different way to save them? I couldn't just let people die for my own selfishness. I felt so conflicted. My Vladats side was fighting my human emotions. I almost didn't notice the arm around my shoulders. I looked up at dad. His eyes showed his concern. "Easy Ben. For now we'll listen to our options before deciding anything. Let Primus continue."

I nodded as my heart rate slowed down. Lumion stared at me with concern and sighed. "Benjamin, if I may ask? Why are you so concerned about an old and forgotten planet like Anur Vladias, when your own planet Earth is facing destruction as well? Please keep in mind that the council could obliterate it at any moment. You would have to make the same decision?" I tried to answer, but dad saw the conflict in my mind. My voice felt shaky, so dad took over. "He gave me a rough explanation and I believe that Verdona should know this as well?" Verdona grit her teeth when Lumion stared at her. "When he just changed we noticed some strange thing with him. Primus had informed us that Bens memories as human would be converted into that fitting of the alien he changed into. It will give him knowledge and experience to guard his secret, but with the Vladat things were different. Primus called it impossible, since their species were extinct for far too long. Yet here he stands remembering the day his planet went up in flames. How a mentor took him in, how their society lived in fear…"

I flinched at her words. The fire was still fresh in my mind. Verdona talked about the other moments my memories interfered. Lumion nodded, listening to her words. "So the official way to resurrect Anur Vladias was lost until Benjamin started remembering a past that wasn't his. Changing his from could cause these memories to disappear and the only change of recreating with it. Were these all the problems standing in our way to copy Anodyne?" Primus voice sounded small. "A big one still remains. The Menedites in both worlds can feel the core for Benjamin is male at the moment. Changing to female would cause the core to shut off its connection to the original universe. It will kill every last Menedite in the original universe and harm all descendants with a Menedite spark like Carl Tennyson." I felt my heart freeze over. I could have killed dad in agreeing to copy anodyne? Verdona's eyes shook with fear. Her voice almost screeched. "Are you threatening me with my son?"

Primus kept silent angering Verdona even more. It chose a really great moment to shut up like usual or did it? Was this silence on purpose? Silvaros stopped Verdona advancing by pulling her back in the seat. "I think it was merely stating a fact Verdona." She gave Silvaros a sharp glare. "In fact I feel the spark of my half-brother at the moment. It's growing tremendously by being here; suddenly stopping could be fatal to him." Verdona snorted. "They don't have a spark, either of them! That's why it's threatening!" Dad shook his head. I could see a bit of anger from Verdona's outburst. "Mother, Frank and I both awakened to this so called spark. We just told our wives when we felt the core of Medite imploding. This is not an empty threat!" Verdona's arms slumped down. The light of her body dimmed a bit. "So my sons' lives could perish just to save Anodyne? I have to make that horrible choice again?" She almost whispered the last part.

Primus continued the story out of nowhere. "Once the core of Anodyne would be completed the same would happen to Anodites in the original universe if Benjamin turns male again. Not many aliens like the Necrofriggian are asexual or hermaphrodite. Everyone in the room slumped a bit. Silvaros sighed out loud. "So Anodynes core has to be carried by a female and Medites core by a male? Anodyne could never be copied into this micro universe without risking the lives of many." I had difficulty listening any further. I couldn't let the council destroy another planet, but I couldn't lose Anur Vladias or Earth either. "Is there no solution to this? Can't the core remain in the micro universe as long as it still exists in the original?" It remained completely silent but not like it was ignoring me. It almost felt like it was contemplating on something. Verdona noticed my eyes wandering to my belt. "Is there a way?"

The silence felt like hours when it was probably a minute or so. Primus finally spoke. "Yes, there is an alternative. Its rate of possibility lies in you all. Gwendolin shares a blood connection with Benjamin. Rescuing Benjamin allowed their energies to bond, linking them with each other. She could carry a part of the core in her, becoming the link for the Anodites in the original universe. The core will officially remain in Benjamin, but Gwendolin will keep the path of energy open to both universes." This sounded too good to be true. Why did it only think of this now? Something didn't feel right, but what? Verdona was estatic and Lumion nodded satisfied. Only dad and Silvaros were sceptical, glancing at me. Dad was the first to speak up. "What's wrong Ben? It sounds like a good solution?" I shook my head and stared at the white claws on the tip of my fingers. I remembered seeing my hands flow, when I was a Medite. I was stuck in that form for some time. I gasped and got the attention of the others. Dad showed his concern on his face.

"Wait a minute. While the core formed, I was fully Menedite! We just heard that changing into an Anodite would kill the remaining Menedites. And there is still the problem of my home planet and earth!" Dad gave me caring smile. I gulped at the small mistake. "I meant Anur Vladias and my home planet Earth." Just saying these words felt like large bricks falling on my stomach. Whampire didn't like my correction. I hoped that they would ignore me switching the names. Verdona certainly did. "So how can this be our solution Primus?" She didn't expect an answer from Primus, seeing her disbelief as it spoke. "If Gwendolin agrees the process could start at any moment and the planets core would slowly start to from through her. Gwendolin will be the connection to the original Anodyne while copying it. This will also strengthen her power and energy when she becomes a direct link to the new core of Anodyne." There it was again, this foreboding feeling that we were missing something.

Verdona snorted. "I'm a way better option. I fully mastered my energy. Gwen is still learning." Primus took no heed from Verdona's speech; it almost felt like it was snorting. "Gwendolin is still a growing Anodite. She has yet to form a complete link to Anodyne. You are already fully chained to the current Anodyne. Her connection with Ben by blood and energy makes her perfect." Verdona was about to butt heads with Primus when dad stopped her. "Should we go back now? We still have to ask Gwen for her permission?" Silvaros helped dad with persuading Verdona. "That is an excellent plan. Allow me to accompany you so that I can inform my father about the current state of plans." I stood up, while dad and Verdona touched my arm to make contact. Silvaros did as well. I closed my eyes imagining the strange bunker in our house.

I heard a few surprised gasps as I stared into the eyes of mom and Grandpa Max. Max almost pulled his gun. I sat down at the table. My head felt really tired. I could hear dads voice softly asking if I was okay and Primus voice telling them to discuss the current matters. A harsh voice entered my mind. "Shutting down Benjamins consciousness to preserve energy for the next phase of Anur Vladias core."


	22. Chapter 22, small steps

Ben 10 Primix: chapter 22, small steps

Summary:

Primus finally told the solution to the problem of Anodyne. Gwen had to become the link between universes. Ben has his doubts about this solution, but doesn't know what he finds fishy. Upon returning home he feels himself falling asleep, hearing Primus voice in his head. "Shutting down Benjamin's consciousness to preserve..."

Carls view:

I tapped Bens white arm. He didn't respond at all. I squeezed close to his collarbone, but he didn't react. His arm hangs loosely beside him without any strength. Almost like his strings were cut. "What is happening to my son?" I had heard the voice named Primus talk about shutting Ben down, but this was weird beyond words. Sandra's face was filled with worry as she lifted Bens head. His head fell down on the table with a small thud. I pushed his eyelids down, but there was no reaction. You shouldn't be able to just but someone in a coma like that? How much control did Primus have over Ben? Gwen gently pulled Sandra up. "Calm down, Uncle Carl, Aunt Sandra. This happened before when Primus shifted the controls in Ben's body just before the exchange. He'll wake up when Primus decides to wake him. Apparently it's meant to protect his life, by stopping him from using his energy." I took a deep breath and tried to calm my growing anger. I glanced at Dad. He nodded as well. "Carl he wasn't badly harmed after waking up. Just a bit tired." I could see a grimace on Gwen's face. That was probably not entirely true.

Dad clapped his hands to gain attention from the others. If already hadn't with that ridiculous Hawaiian shirt. "Now I like to know, who did you bring with you and more importantly why?" Verdona flew up to float besides Silvaros. "This is my firstborn son Silvaros. He's a pureblood Menedite. He is here in his father's name to show their goodwill and offer aid towards Anodyne." My glowing half-brother nodded with his head. "My nephew Ben saved me and my people. I wish to help Anodyne in any way we can." I noticed dad's stiff face. He probably didn't like the idea of another man in Verdona's life. Even after their divorce. I couldn't blame him, but the time was inappropriate. "Verdona, please tell the conclusion of our conversation while I'll but Ben in bed." I lifted the white alien in my arms and slowly walked down the hall. I heard Verdona talk to the others. Sandra walked with me keeping Bens head up. His forehead was way larger than it used to be. How long was it since I lifted Ben up when he fell asleep before the television? They grow up so fast.

I put Ben in a small bedroom with two bunk beds. He didn't move at all. I felt panic surging. Sandra sat down beside me. "Will he really be okay?" Her hands trembled while she put the blanket over Ben's white clothes. "I honestly don't know Sandra. What if these memories remain even when he changes? How badly will it affect his mental health?" Sandra almost had tears in her eyes. "Please no. He saw us die Carl. He saw his family and friends burn and we can't even call a physiologist, because he's not supposed to be here." The mechanical voice rang through the room. "His mental health will be shielded and protected as soon as I decode its presence. Inform the others that my presence is needed to initiate the link between Gwendolin and the future copy of Anodyne." Sandra looked up to me. I nodded and walked back to the others.

I heard Verdona snort in the room. Gwen was in deep thought. Kevin and Frank had dark expressions. Frank started talking with a sarcastic tone. "So you believe what that little device says? I don't trust that thing. Look at what it does to Ben!" Kevin agreed. "I don't want Gwen to get hurt. I find this solution awfully convenient for it." Verdona growled. "It's for the sake of a whole planets future. My planet!" Frank rolled his eyes. "What if Primus is keeping secrets? I don't want to but my trust in a machine that puts Ben in a coma without his consent!" I stepped into the room and took a seat. "I'm with Frank here. I don't like Primus way either. Ben couldn't even refuse and you tell me that this isn't the first time this happened?" I glared at dad for keeping that a secret. My concern grew bigger. I absolutely hated that machine right now. Mostly because I didn't know what it was thinking? Was there a way to separate Ben from Primus?

The others bickered about it for some time until Gwen stood up. "I'll still do it as long as it is just a link between universes. I tried it once when Ben was a Menedite. It didn't feel dangerous or wrong. In fact it got easier every time we tried." Kevin groaned. "Gwen I don't trust that piece of scrap metal! Remember how it bossed us around, ignored our lives by taking over the ship? It does whatever it wants, when it wants. What if this is just another one of its schemes?" Verdona didn't seem happy. "So you wish for my planet to die? We are the reason that the council will delay the destruction of earth!" Kevin glared at her wanting to continuo this discussion. I agreed with Kevin here, but Gwen intervened. "It won't be harmful. Verdona, Kevin, Uncle Carl, you all saw what Primus did. It truly brought back entire civilizations. Ask Silvaros! He saw his people and planet getting recreated. I may not trust Primus ideas, but it's a fact that it behaves like an Ark. I'll do it."

We all sat in silence. I sat up right. "What if we put a condition for it? You say that it acts like an Ark. So it would want to bring Anodyne into its universe. Why not ask for a little bargain, like asking Ben for permission before shutting him down?" The others nodded. Kevin raised his eyebrow. "Just that? I'd rather have Gwen safe and well." Gwen sighed and stood up. "I'll go see Primus. Who joins me?" Kevin already stood beside her. Verdona floated over as well. Frank was hesitating. I shook my head at him. "We can't all sit in that small room. I'll ask Sandra to join you." I walked behind the others and switched with Sandra. She had tears in her eyes. Gwen stood before Ben. It was rather odd, since Ben was still asleep. "Primus, I will accept on two conditions. One I won't be harmed physically or mentally. Two, you'll ask Ben for permission first before you shut down his consciousness! Do you agree?"

The hourglass symbol appeared around Ben's waist. "I agree to your terms, but for now I'll keep Benjamin asleep. I am at a crucial point of reconstructing a part of Anur Vladias core. Waking Benjamin up and starting the link to Anodyne would be dangerous for his health." How dangerous was it? Primus then resumed. "Touch the symbol and pour your energy into it. The link will establish a connection after some time." Gwen sat down on the bed beside me and laid her hand on the symbol. She took a deep breath. "Let's begin." She slowly started to glow purple. Her skin was slightly getting the same color. Gwens hair started to float a little. The glow in the room got stronger when it suddenly sparked out of existence. Gwen seemed surprised. "What happened, did it fail?" Primus answered monotone. "To connect the link it will take time. Try again in half a day." I couldn't believe my ears. What kind of process was this? Something was wrong and I will find out what.

Ben's view:

I felt a bit strange. My body was stiff and sleepy. I woke up rubbing my eyes. I glanced at the small green claws I had. Wait, what? Where was I? I stepped out of the bed, the ground being far away from me. Why was the bed so high? I stared at the green room around me. The light was a small blue crystal with a cloth around it on the ceiling. Wooden toys lay beside the bed. This wasn't my room? I walked towards the large purple wooden door. Two people were discussing with soft but stern voices. "Mom, dad what's wrong?" I stiffened from my voice. It sounded young, but that wasn't all. I had no intention of talking, but I suddenly did and called them mom and dad? My body walked closer towards a large table. A blue and pink Vladat stared at me with sorrow in their eyes. A fake smile was plastered on their faces. "Mom, why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" It suddenly hit me. These were whampire's memories from when he was a child.

The women lifted me on her knees and stroke my head. "No, my little whampire you did nothing wrong. It's something your mentor mentioned." I glanced at her with feelings of fear. "I didn't know the orb would explode if I touched it! I didn't mean to destroy the orb of fate!" Mom stroked my head…wait mom? This was getting confusing really fast. Was I influenced by these memories? "Of course not Benjamir, but the meaning behind it is very important. Do you remember anything before it exploded?" I was silent for a while, both this little whampire and Ben me. Did she just call me Benjamir? I thought that she called me whampire? Was Benjamir my name as Vladat? I'll call him little me for now, who started talking. "I saw a strange symbol in a dark space and all kinds of strange beings." I felt my face brighten. "Mom it was really funny? They all looked a bit like me although they were strange monsters. There even was one with pink skin! They all had a strange symbol on them."

If I was in control, my face would show a grimace. Was he/me talking about what I think he was? Dad gave me a sad smile which showed a few of his fangs. "Can you draw it for us?" He gave me a small white stick with a point and purple paper. Little me started drawing with his tongue sticking out in concentration. I stared in wonder at the hourglass symbol, but mom and dad grew silent in grief. Little me felt confused. "Why is this symbol so sad? Mentor was sad too?" Mom hugged me with tears in her eyes. "Because it means that a great evil was released Benjamir! A prophet once foretold that a great evil monster was sealed. The world was restored from its grasp with the Ark that rewinds time. This symbol was the Ark that sealed him. Many believe that if the Ark shows itself again, it means that horrifying evil will be unleashed upon our universe."

Little me didn't understand. I could feel him smile. "So that means I'm going to be an Elder that saves the universe!" Dad shook his head. "No Ben. It means that others will start to shun you, because your vision announced unspeakable danger." I silently listened in. It was almost terrifying to hear how right their prediction was. I remembered how much evil had showed up after I contracted the omnitrix. Vilgax, Dagon, highbreeds, invasions, attacks. I could understand their sorrow. For them the symbol didn't mean protection but danger and their son was in the middle of it. A knock resounded on the door. Dad opened with his long claws around the doorknob. A large white Vladat stood in the opening. The crystal between his horns shone brightly. "My my Benjamir, you seem happy? Did your parents tell you?" Little me nodded. "I'm going to be a super strong elder that will save everyone!" Little me threw up his arms in exaggeration.

The white Vladat grimaced a little. He suddenly made close eye contact. It felt like he was looking straight at me and not little me. His eyebrow rose up. "Curious, Benjamir? Do you wish to see the living core of our planet today?" Little me nodded happily. Dad seemed anxious. He whispered. "Why so suddenly?" The white Vladat shook his head and held my small hand. We both walked out of the house. Little me skipped his steps on a white road. I watched in awe because of the purple color scheme in the flora around me. The vegetation resembled that of earth but with purple instead of green as the main color. After a few miles away from the house, the white Vladat flew up with me in his arms. I could feel the wind fly past me. His speed resembled Jetray. We flew over a large hole in which the white Vladat descended. I would have screamed from surprise, but little me apparently enjoyed it. We dived deeper and deeper into the hole until the surroundings became similar.

The white Vladat landed on a white tiled floor with ease. It was a beautiful hall carved in white rock. Two large doors with shining stones came before us. On the doors was a carved cathedral. This was the room that I had opened with Eunice and Kevin. The white Vladat lifted his hand as the doors opened. Little me was jumping up and down from excitement. The white Vladat kept my hand in a firm grip. The room was different from what I had seen. The coffins were gone. The black core as well. In the middle of the room was an enormous core shining with a bright white and blue color. White Vladats had desk around the core working on all kinds of things. Some noticed my arrival. The glances weren't so kind. A female one came closer to my mentor. Her white robes floated behind her. "Is that him?" My mentor nodded, giving her a warning glare. She nodded and floated back to her desk.

A friendly smile grew on my mentors face. "Shall we take a closer look Benjamir?" He didn't really need to ask, because little me was already pulling his hand. The other vladats seemed to notice me as well. An elderly looking Vladat came closer. Why did he seem so familiar? Little me didn't seem to recognize him. Those purple eyes and grey skin… "Is this young Benjamir? Is it smart to let him close?" My mentor grumbled. Little me didn't pay attention, but I tried to concentrate on the conversation. "We must, I can feel a connection in his mind…" He noticed something and stopped talking. The older man silently nodded. The sound of his voice was familiar to, that condescending tone. Mentors smile came back. "Come, I'll let you touch it Benjamir!" Little me's emotions rushed at me. He was exited and awestruck. He really wanted to see the core and so did I. The octahedron shaped core was so different from when I saw it.

My small fingers touched the core. A pure feeling of energy overwhelmed me. It blocked out the noises behind me. I could hear whispers and shouting from the core, conversations and animal noises. I started to see all kinds of landscapes on the smooth surface of the core. I never knew how beautiful this planet truly was. I started seeing Vladats in those landschapes old and young and a feeling of protection came over me. It was as if the core wanted to protect me putting a layer of its energy around me. I felt the core pulsing beneath my fingers. I barely heard the shocked reactions behind me. The core kept showing me the entire planet. Could it feel me, my intentions? Was it trying to give me as much information as possible so that I could recreate it? I had no idea how long I was staring into the pulsing core. It felt so powerful and yet so safe. How did the council even reverse this core? A mere bomb couldn't damage it?

Suddenly the warmth stopped. I still felt the small layer of energy surrounding me. I stared in wonder at my mentor. "That's enough for now Benjamir. Shall we see a protection core up close?" Little me jumped up full of energy. "Can we please? It is said that the house of white keeps the core save from any Vladat. Only Elders can look at it with permission." My mentor smiled sadly at my enthusiasm. "Of course Benjamir, I'll show anything to you. Our future lies in your hands." I noticed my thoughts. When did I start thinking in me, instead of little me? How much was this memory changing me? Why was I seeing this? Why did it feel like my mentor, little me's mentor, was talking to the future me? Or Benjamir me? This was really confusing. Mentor grabbed the small waist of little me and flew up through the hole we came in.

I was getting a few questions now. How long was I already asleep? Had they started the link without me? How long would it take for me to wake up? I almost didn't notice us coming closer to the large white cathedral. It was the cathedral I had seen in visions, before the world went up in flames. Mentor landed on the clock tower were a bright bluish light shone. Under the roof of the tower was a round blue crystal decorated with gold, silver and purple lines. It hovered in the air pulsing a bit like the living core. Little me stared at it in wonder. "Wow, I've never been so close to the house of white before. It's so nice but I like the core better!" That response felt so childish, that I laughed at myself. I started piecing things together. They didn't call it a cathedral or church, but the house of white. Did they see white as holy like religions did on earth?

Little me walked closer to the crystal in wonder. I heard a voice whisper. "Benjamir, no matter how long it will take, please bring us back in this time of peace. Remember us and your life with us." I was stunned. Little me only felt the warmth and safety of the stone seeping in to him. I had only heard mentor talk, because I was focusing on it. He wasn't talking to little me. Did he know he was talking to me?


	23. Chapter 23, the meeting

Ben 10 Primix: chapter 23, the meeting

Summary:

Ben is experiencing memories of his supposed past as Vladat. After getting a tour at the core of the planet he's getting the feeling that not everything is as it seems. In the meantime Gwen tries to link herself with Ben to duplicate Anodyne and fails. The Tennysons show lots of contempt towards Primus who is keeping vital information.

Bens view:

Now it made sense. Who in his right mind would take a toddler to go see the most important core of a planet for fun? Letting a kid leave his fingerprints all over it and then go see a sacred orb in a church? Yeah, you would be counted insane. Did my mentor believe that he was talking to the future Benjamir? That would explain the little slip up back at my parents' house. How much did my mentor know about the Ark? Was this little tour meant to show the Ark the information it needed? He wanted to share as much information as he could to revive the planet, the two most important objects that kept the planet alive. The living core that pulsated beneath my fingers and the protection core that kept out the burning rays of the sun. It was absolutely necessary to know if the planet would be recreated. Still it was strange, the omnitrix was old but not that old. It was too young to gather the DNA sample of the Vladats. So why did every Vladat on this planet fear the hourglass symbol? Did Azmuth copy the symbol from some ancient document? But little me obviously saw the aliens that he could turn into, wait the pink skinned one… Did he mean the human me? No no no. That couldn't be. I was getting tired and frustrated. Wait tired?

I noticed my eyes glaze over and hear a yawn escape my mouth. My mentor chuckled. "Let's bring you back home, shall we?" Tired little me nodded. I was pulled up and he jumped from the tower with me in his arms. My head was getting really heavy. Little me was starting to fall asleep. My vision was glazing over until another white Vladat appeared before my mentor. He whisper-shouted all kinds of things to my mentor, but my focus was lost. I couldn't hear a thing about their conversation but I noticed the grief stricken face of my mentor. Something bad had happened. My eyes closed and little me had fallen asleep. I silently cursed, but soon focused on something else. Why was the face of that Vladat so familiar? That beard, those red accents on his clothes and that condescending tone? He was awfully similar to lord Transyl, but he was a tyrant not a white Elder. I noticed the black space I was floating in. It didn't really startle me anymore but next to me floated a black core. The core that Eunice, Kevin and I found. I stretched my clawed nails out to touch the dark core. It felt cold, dark and empty. Nothing like the one I had just seen in my memories. I tried thinking back at the things I had seen. The warmth I had felt when touching the living core. I noticed the core under my fingers tingle for a bit. A bit of warmth seeped into my fingertips.

That was it! I had to feed this core the things I had seen and felt. I closed my eyes while pulling the freezing core closer with both my hands. I fed it the images and colors I had seen. The voices, whispers and shouts I heard and the beautiful landscapes that had flashed in my head. My hands felt warmer every time I added something. I vividly remembered the walk we had and the purple flora that had stunned me. I felt a slow pulse beneath my long fingers and warmth flew along with it. This core was starting to resemble the feeling I had as little me. I shared the information on everything I had experienced. More warmth and light started to spread from the core under my hands. I could feel the smile on my face like when I was a little kid, hoping to make mom and dad proud. I grinned. Their mouths would fall open; when they find out I had become an Elder. The pulsating core pulled my attention back and I fed it all the small details I could feel and remember. I tried to think back to the protection stone in the house of white. How should I bring those back? They were necessary to protect the Vladats from the sun. That pure feeling of protection it gave out. The cool breeze it gave of. The core beneath my fingers pulsated like in my memories; my heartbeat joined its rhythm. I actually had one as a Vladat, who knew?

Gwens view:

It failed just like that? No, that isn't right. Primus pushed me out, but why? I touched Bens shoulder and tried to link again. Why should I need Primus when in it was Ben that needed the link? When I tried to focus I saw small images from a low view. A large white Vladat smiled softly and a young voice similar to Ben sounded exited. Yet the voice of the large Vladat was filled with grief. The images were too short to listen closely and I was pushed out again. My hand felt like it was burned. The eyes of the others fell on me, but I kept silent. What did I see and why was I pushed out again? Did it happen because I lost focus or did Primus disconnect me? The white Vladat didn't resemble Ben, so the young voice was…Ben? Had I seen a few of Bens fake memories? I felt uncle Carls hand on my own. Only now I noticed the slight burn I had felt. "Are you okay Gwen, what did you do?" My eyes fell on the hourglass symbol. How curious, did Primus want me out because of the memories? I gave uncle Carl a smile. "I tried to pry a bit and was burned. Primus, I'm very interested in something. Did you disconnect me because Ben is remembering more of those fake memories?"

Uncle Carls hand slightly trembled while he put his hand on Ben's forehead. Ben had a satisfied smile on his face, like he was having a good dream. Primus kept silent like expected. Let's push for those answers. "It was strange because I could hear and see small flashes of them. A small voice…" Primus interrupted me and answered. "Benjamin sped up the next phase of the core without my help. Right now he needs all the energy he can get for this process. I need to start overseeing and stabilize the process to keep Benjamin from harming himself. This sudden increase of recreation was outside the calculations of my database. I will stop responding to your questions to find the error." Everyone in the room just stared at the hourglass symbol. Uncle Carl pulled his hand back. "Would Primus mean this?" The pillowcase on Bens head was glowing a bluish white light. Uncle Carl pulled it off with caution. The white crystal between his horns gave of a warm light. The light pulsated in a slow rhythm. It hadn't done that before. Verdonas eyes were as big as saucers. She flew closer. "This energy, how strange? It's unlike energy I felt before. It feels stronger than my own." She laid her hand on the glowing crystal and was zapped.

She flew against the wall with a heavy thud. We all watched in shock. Kevin and Uncle Carl helped her up. Her hand was burned just like mine. The wound was purple instead of red. It felt like a burn wound. Uncle Carl glanced at Ben. "It's better if we don't touch him while he glows. You can inform the others, I'll stay with Ben. And Gwen…" I noticed his gaze landing on the hourglass symbol and nodded. He continued. "Make sure you pass on its 'message' at the end." So he noticed too? I walked out of the room keeping my burned palm up. It hurt a bit, but Verdonas wound was worse. The others still sat at the round table, waiting for us. Mom ran to me with worry. "What happened with your hand? Did Primus do this to you?" I shook my hand. "Could I get some cooling gel before we report our findings?" It was aunt Sandra that treated the wound on me and Verdona before we sat down at the table. Kevin took the seat next to me. Grandpa Max gave me a solemn look. "What can you tell us? Did the link succeed?"

All eyes were on me. I shook my head. "I tried to connect like it told me, but I was cut short by Primus. I thought it failed and Primus told me to try again in half a day. I tried connecting to Ben instead of Primus and noticed the flashes of fake memories from his Vladat side. This time my hand was burned and I had to disconnect." Verdona filled in. "Gwen mentioned the memories and Primus interrupted. It admitted that Ben had suddenly sped up the process of Anur Vladias. It sounded rather shocked and extremely annoyed for a watch. It didn't want to continue our conversation and shut itself of to find the 'error' that caused it." We all fell silent for a bit until Kevin snorted. "Gwen, doesn't this remind you of Primus reaction when Ben revealed to have memories as a Vladat? What if those memories triggered something outside of Primus control? Serves it right, trying to manipulate us." I nodded. Kevin made a fair point.

Grandpa Max didn't seem so happy and raised his brows. "Primus isn't in control of everything that happens to Ben? I also noticed how you all talk as if Primus has emotions while speaking?" How did I not see that? Grandpa was right. Why did we interpret Primus answers with annoyance when it told us it had no control? Verdonas confident smile faded. "At first its speaking patterns felt really monotone, but I could swear that it was frustrated when it told us that there were miscalculations. But how?" Kevins eyes became wide. "What if it's still learning emotions? It could be a rare kind of artificial intelligence? It did decide to transfer itself into Ben before getting captured. How would a mere machine notice the danger when Azmuth assured the safety?" Eunice put a few papers down. "I'm able to think for myself as well. What if Zennith made Primus a prototype intelligence? I'm not sure how much Zennith interfered with Primus, but this could be her way of giving Primus a choice." The clock in the room made soft ticking noise, easing the silence. It was almost seven. Aunt Sandra sighed. "Shall we eat first and then continue our search? I wish to see how Bens doing."

Verdona snorted. "He's fine. The crystal on his head is protecting him at the moment. Don't touch him if you don't wish to get burned." Sandra noticed the small bandages around Verdona's palms. "What do you mean by that?" I sighed. "Aunt Sandra, Uncle Carl will explain it. I'll inform the others after dinner." She nodded and walked out. Nobody made an intention to move. I had to tell them before dinner then. Kevin helped me. "The crystal on Bens head shone in white luster. It's something like a defense mechanism. I have seen things like that before on weapons and vaults. Primus told us he had to stabilize Bens progress on the core to keep him from harm. I believe that his Vladat side has noticed the danger and responded in kind. Verdona showed interest in his energy, trying to prod at it and was flung against the wall. Gwens burn wasn't big, probably because her danger level wasn't that great to it and lastly Carl touched it without getting hurt, since he only took the pillow case off and nothing else. I am even willing to bet on it, that it wasn't Primus who caused it."

After that we finally had dinner. Aunt Sandra and uncle Carl took turns to watch Ben. After dinner our search for the core of earth continued. Kevin muttered from time to time about how boring this was and I ignored him. The burn on my palm was healing very slow. It felt itchy on my skin. I had so many questions, especially for Ben. How would he wake up? The flashes I saw were very realistic. What if he forgot his human life, because of the process? How did he suddenly accelerate the growth of the core without Primus help? Was the power of recreating from Primus or from Ben? What would happen if we took Primus away from him? Would the micro universe fall into chaos or just continue with its path?

Grandpa Max called in for another meeting before going to bed. He pointed at a large screen. "Our greatest change of finding a way to our core is the Mariana Trench. It's the deepest part of the ocean that was measured. If we take the spaceship and fly down at the challenger deep we could hopefully reach the ground. The pressure on the ship would be immense at around 11 kilometers under water. Eunice can you modify the ship to withstand the water pressure? This isn't just some gravity issue." Eunice gave a small nod and stared at Kevin. "Can I ask for your help Kevin? We need to upgrade the ship into something similar to a vault. I've read about water pressure and it is astonishing." Uncle Frank grumbled. "Would we be the first people on the bottom of this trench? Why hasn't the council tried to go this deep yet? They want the core of our planet no? What kept researchers from exploring there with the new alien technology? We haven't heard anything about this?" He had our attention now.

Grandpa Max tapped his finger on the table. "The plumbers do. I still have access to plumber sources and a part of the councils search engines. The council tried and failed. The human researchers tried and failed miserably with a large death count. The information I could gather points at two things. The pressure is beyond what it should be on that depth, like it was intensified. It crushed anything coming close in a 3.000 meters radius. The second point was the bodily damage and trauma of the crew. According to a medical record all the blood vessels had moved from their place, causing massive bleedings." We all took a breath after hearing that. Kevin was the first to speak. "So you're telling me that the core has its protection activated to keep any and all visitors out? It's already protecting itself from the council and us. Will it show a similar reaction as Anur Vladias when the first purge ship detonates, like submerging the land or something?" Grandpa Max and the others were looking at us in worry. Eunice gave a short explanation about the reversed core of Anur Vladias with a few more details. The room was silenced once again.

Kevin put his legs on the table. "We need to be sure that the earth core will let us get close. It needs to know that we carry the Ark and its potential chance to escape certain subjugation by the council. What I'm wondering about is how much our earth core knows? Is it sentient or is something we don't know protecting it? How are we going to make contact? It can crush us with water pressure like flies." Verdona snorted. "I believe that Primus will do that for us. How did you get close to the core of Anur Vladias, how did you find the last living pharaoh of Anur Khufos? It was all Primus. Take Ben with you into the ship and we'd be safe. If not, Ben could take us to the micro universe to keep us safe." Aunt Sandra wasn't so happy with that idea. "You will not endanger my son, for your own safety!" Verdona snorted. "You really think that some water pressure could endanger your son, who can withstand a planet of death like Anur Vladias?" Grandpa Max intervened. "Nobody shall be endangered. A small team will fly close to the Mariana Trench with Ben and will stay around a 1.000 meters deep to avoid detection. When Ben awakes from his coma, we'll dive deeper down. Gwen will go with him to establish the link for Anodyne. We'll dive near the border and measure the pressure of the water. On Eunice and Primus advice we'll consider diving further. Any objections?"

Carls view:

Sandra told me the decision of the team. She stroked Ben's cheek. The zap of energy was nowhere to be found. It had only reacted when Gwen and Verdona tried to do something. We watched Ben breathing in and out with a smile on his face. What was he dreaming right now? The crystal on his head never stopped pulsing. His cold skin felt warmer since before. How strange this was? When I saw him at the door I had noticed that something was wrong, Sandra had mistaken him as a pesky alien. Why hadn't I? Was this perhaps because of our connection as part Menedite? Sandra showed no contempt anymore and treated Ben likes she always did. She sighed with worry. "What should we do Carl? You heard them. Ben must go on the ship because of Primus. I don't want to lose him again. I haven't seen his silly face and bouncy hair yet. What if he gets stuck in another transformation? I just want to see the son I gave birth to." My grip on Bens shoulder became stronger. "This is also our son Sandra. You can clearly see the similarities, only his species is different. I know that you loath Verdona, but please try to accept this part of our family."

Authors note:

Sorry for the long wait. Procrastinating is very time consuming ;-). I was a bit stuck on the story, but found the way again. I can't update as much anymore because of my workdays, but I'll try at least once a month. Thank you for staying with the story.


End file.
